Wanted
by thegreenlily
Summary: Sie wollte die Tür gerade öffnen, da griff von hinten jemand an ihr Handgelenk. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und holte bereits aus (Angewohnheit), aber derjenige wich ihr aus. „Nicht, ich bin es nur!", flüsterte James. Er sah zwar nicht unbedingt wie James aus, aber das lag nur daran, dass er so bleich war. Schweiß lief über seine Stirn, sein Hemd war überall voller Blutflecken..
1. Prolog

Hi Leute! Habe wieder ein paar Sachen fertig. :) Viel Spass mit 'Wanted'

Moody hatte mit seinem Briefing schon begonnen als sie eintraf. Es war nicht so, als wäre sie eine unpünktliche Person gewesen, im Allgemeinen gesehen, aber sie kam gerade von einer Split-Mission. Nichts großes, einen Schlüssel sollte sie nur besorgen, damit James und Jeff heute Nacht in ein Gringotts-Verließ einsteigen konnten. Außerdem mied sie Massenveranstaltungen, seit Gideon und sie Schluss gemacht hatten. Tatsächlich saß er dort und spielte bekümmert mit seiner Feder, so wie immer... Sie war ein wenig verschwitzt und blutete aus ihrer Nase, aber im großen und ganzen war sie unverletzt.

Jedenfalls stand sie schon vor der Tür. Moody stand vor allen anderen, die so aussahen, als hätte er ihnen gerade erzählt, dass er sie alle an Voldemort verkauft hätte. Sie wollte die Tür gerade öffnen, da griff von hinten jemand an ihr Handgelenk. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und holte bereits aus (Angewohnheit), aber derjenige wich ihr aus. „Nicht, ich bin es nur!", flüsterte James. Er sah zwar nicht unbedingt wie James aus, aber das lag nur daran, dass er so bleich war. Schweiß lief über seine Stirn, sein Hemd war überall voller Blutflecken und seine Haare sahen noch wirrer aus als jemals zuvor.

„W – wieso erschreckst du mich?", fragte sie missbilligend. Er drückte seinen linken Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und lugte ganz vorsichtig durch die Tür, sein Blick jedoch suchte sofort noch Sirius. Auch sie sah zu seinem besten Freund, um überrascht fest zu stellen, dass der dort saß und – uhm – weinte. „Uh-", begann sie, aber da stöhnte er.

„Mist! Komm mit!", maulte er ein bisschen, ehe er sie einfach fort zog.

Als Gruppenleiter hatte er ein eigenes Büro, in das er sie nun zog. „Was soll das alles?", fragte sie ihn aufgebracht. „Was hat Moody den anderen da erzählt?", er begann eifrig, seine Schubladen aus dem Schreibtisch zu ziehen und holte dann seinen Zauberstab hervor. Der war zerbrochen. „Was ist passiert, James?", aber auch darauf antwortete er nicht. Er durchsuchte seinen Schreibtisch, steckte ein paar Tränke ein und schließlich auch einen neuen Zauberstab, die zerbrochenen Teile seines alten betrachtete er kurz bekümmert, dann legte er sie in eine Schublade. „James!", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Sht!", machte er, dann trat er näher zu ihr und griff an ihre Schultern. Sie kannte diesen Griff, er hatte sie so an den Schultern angefasst, nachdem sie das erste Mal einen Mann getötet hatte und James hatte sie eindringlich angesehen und sie getröstet. „Lily, du kennst mich, oder? Wir sind keine Freunde, aber du kennst mich, durch und durch! Du weißt, wenn ich lüge und du weißt, wenn ich ehrlich bin! Sieh mich an!", bat er eindringlich. Verwundert, und jetzt auch ein bisschen beunruhigt, gehorchte sie. „Ich würde euch niemals betrügen, okay, aber-", Schritte. Sie drehte sich um, denn er hatte sie los gelassen. Als sie wieder zu ihm sah, da riss er den Schrank neben der Tür auf und stieg hinein, die Tür ließ er einen Spalt offen.

„Evans!", Moody platzte in das Büro, „Was tun Sie hier? Sie haben mein Briefing verpasst!", warf er ihr dann vor. Sie hob den Schlüssel zögerlich hoch.

„I – ich wollte ihm den Schlüssel bringen.", flüsterte sie verlegen. „Und meinen Bericht abgeben..."

„War er hier?", fragte er als nächstes. „Potter? War er noch hier, als sie rein kamen?", hinter Moody schob sich die Schranktür ein paar Zentimeter auf und James' Gesicht erschien. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig, dann ging er wieder in Deckung. Sie hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser ganzen Sache.

„Nein.", log sie.

„Sie haben ihn nicht gesehen?"

„Nein."

„Gut.", machte er, dann seufzte Moody zutiefst erschüttert. „Er ist der Verräter.", sie starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Was?"

„Wir haben schon lange vermutet, einen Verräter unter uns zu haben.", erinnerte er sie. „Potter ist der Maulwurf. Letzte Nacht habe ich Jeff und ihn auf eine ganz einfache Mission geschickt, aber Potter hat Jeff in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Seine Überreste haben wir heute Morgen auf der Patrouille gefunden.", stumm blinzelte sie ihn an. „Von Potter keine Spur. Er ist also der Verräter."

„W – was?", hakte sie wieder nach. „Potter? James Potter, ein Verräter? Der Mann mit der Ministerium-Unterwäsche?", fragte sie fassungslos. Moody rümpfte missbilligend seine Nase.

„Jagen Sie ihn.", wies er sie an.

„Aber-"

„Black und Sie lassen alles stehen und liegen, Sie ruhen nicht eher, als dass sie diesen miesen Hund hier her bringen, damit ich ihn befragen kann.", knurrte er.

„Sir, bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sie können Sirius nicht mit diesem Fall beauftragen, er ist emotional beeinträchtigt!", protestierte sie jetzt.

„Er hat angenommen.", erwiderte er. „Evans, suchen Sie ihn. Und wenn Sie ihn finden, bringen Sie ihn her – oder töten Sie ihn gleich, mir ist das egal, okay. Er soll nur nie wieder Tageslicht sehen!", völlig benommen starrte sie ihn an. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Gedanken drehten sich. James Potter ein Verräter? Das war einfach unmöglich!

„Aber-", ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, da seufzte Moody.

„Ich weiß, dass das schwer ist, Evans. Wir haben ihm alle vertraut.", meinte er langsam, aber immer noch mit kühler Stimme und ohne die Miene zu verziehen. „Behalten Sie Ihre Gefühle für sich.", wies er sie letztendlich an.

„Ich will diesen Fall nicht.", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ich habe Sie nicht darum gebeten, das ist ein Befehl.", knurrte er jetzt. „Evans, wenn Sie brav tun, was ich Ihnen sage, dann werde ich Sie zu unserem neuen Gruppenleiter befördern, Black und Sie bilden sicher ein gutes Team. Schaffen Sie nur dieses Problem aus der Welt.", er sah sich im Büro um, sein Blick blieb an James' Schreibtisch hängen, genau genommen an den Bildern, die dort standen. Eins von Sirius und ihm, sie lachten herzlich in die Kamera, jeweils einen Arm kumpelhaft um die Schultern des anderen gelegt, und eins in gleicher Pose mit Jeff und ihr, nachdem sie Lestrange Dingfest gemacht hatten. Als Team. Sie waren ein Team, sie drei, Jeff, James und sie. Moody räusperte sich, dann zog er einen Umschlag hervor.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Der Haftbefehl gegen Potter.", antwortete er. „Damit Sie nicht mit leeren Händen da stehen, wenn Sie ihn kriegen.", antwortete er. Sie griff mit zitternden Fingern danach und nickte.

„W – wem muss ich also meinen Bericht abgeben?", flüsterte sie nun. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Behalten Sie Ihren Bericht für sich, den Schlüssel geben Sie mir.", sie gehorchte und zog den Schlüssel hervor. „Und jetzt machen Sie einen Plan. Ich will ihn in vierundzwanzig Stunden entweder hinter Gittern – oder wenigstens unter der Erde haben.", knurrte er, damit drehte er sich um und knallte mit der Tür, als er verschwand. Sie blieb nur benommen stehen. Der Schrank öffnete sich, James stolperte heraus und griff wieder an ihre Schultern.

„Ich habe es nicht getan!", schwor er augenblicklich.

„Oh mein Gott."

„Lily, ich habe es nicht getan!", sagte er deutlicher, dabei schüttelte er sie an ihren Schultern ein wenig. „Sieh mich an, ich habe das nicht getan, du weißt doch, dass ich euch nie verraten würde!", sie machte sich von ihm los und fuhr über ihr Gesicht, nur um festzustellen, dass sie bereits weinte. „Lily-"

„D – du hast ihn umgebracht.", brachte sie nur so halb hervor.

„Das ist es ja, Lily, ich weiß es nicht!", verteidigte er sich. „Ich habe keine Erinnerung mehr! Sie haben meine Erinnerung gelöscht, aber ich bin kein Verräter! Ich habe keine Erinnerung daran, ein Doppel-Agent zu sein, einfach keine einzige! Ich habe es nicht getan!", erklärte er völlig überstürzt. „Lily, du weißt doch, dass ich das niemals tun würde! Ich bin kein Todesser!", sagte er eindringlich.

„Z – zeig mir deinen Arm.", verlangte sie. Er gehorchte sofort und knöpfte seinen Ärmel auf, um ihn hoch zu schieben. Auf beiden Seiten war nichts als blanke Haut. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab sofort und tippte gegen seine Arme, um einen möglichen Vertuschungszauber aufzuheben, aber nichts geschah.

„Du musst mir einfach glauben!", flüsterte er nun entsetzt. „Ich kann es einfach nicht getan haben, glaubst du denn wirklich, ich würde Sirius und Remus und Peter verraten? Denkst du, dass ich dir das antun würde?", darauf fuhr sie wieder stöhnend über ihr Gesicht.

„Wieso gibst du Ihnen nicht einfach deine Erinnerungen?", fragte sie.

„Da ist nichts mehr. Es ist alles weg, ich weiß, wir sind in die Falle gelaufen, dann war es plötzlich vorbei und Jeff lag tot neben mir, ich – ich weiß einfach nichts mehr.", wieder sah er sie durchdringend an, aber dann füllten sich seine Augen plötzlich mit Tränen und er schloss sie letztendlich. „Wieso solltest du mir glauben.", stöhnte er. „So ein Mist. Ich – ich kann nicht!", er fuhr durch seine Haare, dann zog er kurz an ihnen.

„Was kannst du nicht?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich kann das nicht alleine!", die Tränen traten über seine Augen. „Ich bin kein Einzelkämpfer, Lily, ich kann das nicht! Ich bin zu dir gekommen, weil ich alleine ein verdammter Niemand bin!", er schniefte. „Scheiße, so ein Mist!", fluchte er letztendlich, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Schweigend betrachtete sie ihn kurz, wie er dort mit zuckenden Schultern stand und verzweifelt in seine Hände weinte, dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn. „Nein, ich glaube dir.", versprach sie. „James, ich vertraue dir, okay, ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun würdest.", er atmete tief durch.

„Lily, ich kann das nicht von dir verlangen, wenn du mir hilfst, dann werden sie dich auch jagen.", stöhnte er verzweifelt.

Dieses Mal griff sie an sein Gesicht und sah tief in seine Augen. „James, du verlangst gar nichts von mir! Geh in meine Wohnung und verstecke dich, ich komme nach und-", wieder hörten sie Schritte. „Vertrau mir, okay?", dann schnellte ihr Ellbogen gegen seine Nase und er stöhnte, dann sackte er zusammen. Sie stieß mit ihrem Fuß gegen seine Kniekehlen, sodass er seitlich zur Seite kippte und unter seinem Schreibtisch landete. Sirius öffnete die Tür.

„Evans, wo bleibst du, Mann?", schnaubte er barsch.

„Uh-", begann sie unsicher.

„Komm schon! Mach dran, Evans, je schneller wir damit anfangen, umso schneller liegt der dreckige Bastard in seinem Blut.", sie war froh, dass James das nicht gehört hatte.

„Was, wenn das alles anders gewesen ist, als du jetzt denkst?", hakte sie nach.

„Verrat wird nicht geduldet.", sagte er eisern. „Er hat uns verraten, er hat mich verraten! Wenn ich ihn sehe, dann breche ich ihm alle Knochen.", warnte er sie. „Komm schon.", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Uh – ja, schon gut, ich komme."


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Sirius hatte in einer Tour vor sich hin gemurmelt und gegrummelt, böse Worte für James gefunden und angefangen, das Büro in Kleinholz zu verwandeln. Stöhnend öffnete sie die Wohnungstür, in der Hoffnung, dass er dort sein würde. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und räusperte sich. „Hallo?", die Badezimmertür wurde geöffnet und er sah vorsichtig um die Ecke. Sie schloss die Wohnungstür und verriegelte sie schnell. „Du bist hier."

„J – ja.", machte er. „Ich war nur schnell duschen.", seine Hände zitterten und sein Atem ging ganz schwer. Sie legte ihre Tasche zur Seite, ihren Zauberstab hielt sie weiterhin fest. „Hast du irgendwem gesagt, dass ich hier bin?"

„Nein."

„Stehen sie alle draußen und streiten, wer mir zuerst alle Knochen brechen darf?"

„Nein.", wiederholte sie.

„U – und... Und du glaubst mir?", flüsterte er nur noch unsicher, woraufhin sie stöhnte und nickte.

„Ja, James, bitte hör auf.", bat sie. „Komm schon, du musst mir auch vertrauen, wenn ich dir vertraue!", maulte sie dann. Er nickte nun ebenfalls, wirkte aber dabei reichlich niedergeschlagen.

„Uhm... Danke.", murmelte er.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas richtiges gegessen?", fragte sie ihn besorgt.

„Uh...", machte er. „Keine Ahnung, weiß nicht mehr.", sie seufzte leise, dann steckte sie den Zauberstab endlich weg. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben.", meinte er.

„Was hast du also vor?", fragte sie ihn unsicher.

„Weiß nicht.", sagte er wieder. „Keine Ahnung. Ich... Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss irgendwie beweisen, dass ich unschuldig bin.", er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und fuhr durch seine Haare. „Wie, weiß ich nicht...", murmelte er.

„Okay.", murmelte sie unsicher zurück. „Also – also, dann – ich weiß nicht, James, du machst den Plan normalerweise.", erinnerte sie ihn. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und stöhnte wieder leise, unfähig dazu, zu sprechen. „Komm schon, du musst dich konzentrieren, okay? Wir können wir deine Unschuld beweisen?", er seufzte.

„Keine Ahnung, dafür müsste ich eine Falle stellen und warten, bis sie sich outen.", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Du kannst unmöglich alleine-", flüsterte sie erschrocken. „James, du bist nur 'ein' Mann!", er verdrehte seine Augen über das, sodass sie sich direkt neben ihn setzte und seine Hand ergriff. „Ich weiß, dass du kein normaler Mann bist, aber trotzdem nur einer! Um so eine Falle zu stellen bräuchte man – ein – ein ganzes Team James Potters, okay! Das ist schrecklich gefährlich, dir kann wer weiß was passieren, wenn du es völlig alleine mit denen aufnimmst!", er betrachtete ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände einen Moment bitter, dann zog er seine zurück.

„Nun, das Team meiner Wahl versucht gerade, mich umzubringen.", erwiderte er niedergeschlagen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie James sich ohne Sirius fühlen musste. „Sirius ist – er ist geblendet von seinem Zorn, er denkt, ich hätte ihn verraten und wenn er mich sieht, wird er mich ohne ein Wort umbringen.", fügte er irgendwann hinzu.

„Ich könnte dir helfen.", warf sie ein.

„Dann werden sie dich auch jagen.", erwiderte er. „Das – das kann ich nicht zulassen.", sie stöhnte. „Ich weiß, du bist Auror, Lily, aber meine Ausbildung ging erst richtig los-", es klopfte ein paar Mal heftig gegen die Tür.

„Evans!", rief Sirius. „Evans, ich weiß, dass du da bist!", James sah auf und erstarrte mitten im Satz.

„Geh in mein Schlafzimmer!", verlangte sie leise.

„Ich-", stöhnte James. „Er wird mich töten!"

„Nein, James, geh in mein Schlafzimmer und bleib dort, ich werde ihn los.", versprach sie. „Geh schon, geh schon!", er stand auf und stolperte ein wenig hilflos in das Schlafzimmer. Sie sprang ebenfalls auf, allerdings öffnete sie die Tür nur einen Spalt „Was willst du, Sirius?", fragte sie. Er stieß die Tür weiter auf, sodass sie zurück stolperte.

„Wo ist er?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Wer?", hinter ihm kam Daniel in die Wohnung gestürmt. „Was wollt ihr hier?"

„Potter, die hässliche kleine Made, er ist nicht in unsere Wohnung gekommen, ich wette, er war hier!", ärgerte er sich.

„Er war nicht-", begann sie zu lügen, in diesem Moment stürzte James aus dem Schlafzimmer und warf Daniel um. Sie hatte doch deutlich gesagt, dass sie ihn los werden wollte, wieso machte er das? „James!"

„Verräter!", ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte Sirius seinen Zauberstab gezogen. „Evans, wie konntest du!?", ehe er James angreifen konnte, schlug sie mit ihrer Faust gegen Sirius Kinn. Er erstarrte, dann verzog er sein Gesicht. Als nächstes prügelte sie sich mit Sirius Black, obwohl sie so lächerlich unterlegen war. Innerhalb einer halben Sekunde war sie in seiner Gewalt, aber da hörte sie aus James' Richtung ein hässliches Geräusch, sie wusste, er hatte gerade Daniels Genick gebrochen. Sirius und sie sahen beide zu ihm, da traf seine Faust Sirius' Nase so heftig, dass der seine Augen nach innen drehte und zusammen sackte.

„James!", rief sie aus, stürzte aber nur zu Daniel und stöhnte. „Nein, nein, nein! Du hast ihn umgebracht!", schimpfte sie. Er fuhr durch seine Haare, dann fühlte er Sirius' Puls am Hals.

„Der ist nur kurz ausgeschaltet, wir müssen gehen.", drängte er sie. „Wenn – Lily?"

„Du hast ihn umgebracht!", heulte sie auf. Er stöhnte wieder. „D – du – du hast-", er griff an ihre Schultern.

„Lily, ich weiß, du bist Auror, aber meine Ausbildung hat erst richtig angefangen, als deine fertig war, okay! Alles, was ich tue, alles was ich weiß, habe ich vom Ministerium gelernt!", erklärte er ihr ungeduldig.

„Glaubst du, das hat deine Situation jetzt besser gemacht?", fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an.

„Ich weiß, dass es das nicht besser gemacht hat!", maulte er. „Sieh mal, du magst vielleicht Auror sein, aber ich bin 'Special Agent Potter', okay, das war nicht der erste Mann, den ich umgebracht habe und auch nicht der erste unserer Männer!", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht und schluchzte auf.

„Was?", rief sie aus. „D – das soll mich jetzt beruhigen?", heulte sie.

„Er war der erste, der unschuldig war.", gab er zu. „Okay, okay, Lily, es tut mir Leid! Wenn wir nicht noch mehr Ärger haben wollen, dann müssen wir jetzt los! Jetzt!", sie nickte benommen, ihre Zähne klapperten ein bisschen. „H – hast du irgendwelche Wertsachen hier? Irgendetwas? Wir haben keine Chance, in Gringotts einzubrechen oder so!", sie rappelte sich auf, stürzte in das Badezimmer und leerte einfach ihre Schmuckschatulle aus, um die teuersten Stücke in ihre Hosentaschen zu stopfen. „Jetzt, Lily!"

Er griff an ihre Hand und zog sie aus ihrer Wohnung. „Mein Zauberstab!", rief sie aus.

„Hast du sonst alles, komm schon!", sie griff in letzter Sekunde nach ihrer Handtasche und folgte ihm.

* * *

Sie saßen frierend unter einer Brücke. „Wieso tust du das?", fragte sie zittrig. Er schnitt mit einem großen Messer in seinem Handgelenk herum.

„Uh – man hat mir einen kleinen... Sirius und ich haben es erfunden, weißt du, es sind kleine Stäbchen, wir haben sie verzaubert und in das Handgelenk des anderen gepflanzt.", er verzog sein Gesicht ein bisschen. „Damit wir wissen, wo der andere ist.", tatsächlich holte er ein kleines, grünes Stäbchen hervor, biss auf seine Unterlippe und zerbrach es dann einfach. Die einzelnen Stücke rauchten kurz, dann brannten sie zu Asche nieder. Er seufzte. „Hier können wir eine Weile bleiben, er wird nicht her kommen, wenn ich das Ding hier zerbreche. Er weiß, dass ich fort bin.", stöhnend lehnte James sich zurück und fuhr über sein Gesicht.

Mitleid überkam sie wieder. „Lass mich das mal sehen...", flüsterte sie letztendlich und griff nach seinem nun verwundeten Arm. Er reagierte kaum, als sie ein Taschentuch zog und seinen Arm abtupfte. „Denkst du-"

„Ich will gerade nicht denken.", flüsterte er bitter.

„Aber-"

„Gib mir einfach eine kurze Pause, Lily!", verlangte er wütend. „Ich habe gerade mein ganzes Leben und alles, was mir wichtig ist und alle meine Freunde verloren, okay? Gib mir einfach eine Sekunde!", sie ließ sein Handgelenk augenblicklich los und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder wagte, zu ihm zu sehen. Er atmete schwer und da waren lauter Tränen die über seine Wangen liefen.

„Hey, komm schon... Wir finden eine Lösung.", murmelte sie tröstend.

„Nein, es ist – es ist vorbei.", stöhnte er trostlos. „Es ist vorbei. Er wird mich finden, dieser Mann kennt mich besser als jeder andere auf dieser Welt, er kennt mich besser, als ich mich selber kenne!", sie tätschelte seinen Oberarm ein wenig.

„Dann ist es klüger, wenn ich den Plan mache.", schlug sie vor. „Du weißt schon, mich kennt er nicht so gut.", erinnerte sie ihn dann, woraufhin er schniefte und über sein Gesicht. „Komm schon, James, ich lasse mir etwas einfallen, okay? Versprochen...", er seufzte schwer.

„Sirius wird... Er wird mich finden und mit bloßen Händen erwürgen...", mehr Tränen rannen über seine Wangen.

„Er wird uns vorerst nicht finden, okay?", versprach sie.

„Und – uhm...Wie ist dein Plan?", fragte er letztendlich unsicher.

„Lass mich überlegen.", flüsterte sie nachdenklich. „Uhm... Weißt du noch irgendetwas?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Hast du vielleicht irgendwen erkannt, bevor die Erinnerung aufhört?", er stöhnte verzweifelt.

„Die trugen alle Masken, Lily..."

„Versuch, dich zu erinnern.", verlangte sie. „Irgendetwas, was sie verraten könnte?", er runzelte seine Stirn, während er nachdachte, sodass sie stöhnte. „Mach schon, James, irgendetwas!", verlangte sie.

„Uh – der eine hat zwei kleine, aneinander gekettete Schlagstöcke benutzt.", sie stöhnte.

„McNair.", er hob seine Augenbrauen, da griff sie ihre Haare zusammen, um ihm ihren Nacken zu zeigen. „Vor zwei Wochen habe ich mit mich mit ihm gerauft, da hat er sie raus geholt.", er fuhr mit seinen Fingern den Bluterguss nach, den sie hatte. „Offenbar sind das seine neuen Spielzeuge, es war spannend, er trainiert noch, das hier war ein Glückstreffer, ich bin bewusstlos geworden, aber-", sie räusperte sich verlegen.

„Aber?"

„Aber Jeff hat mich gerettet.", flüsterte sie betreten. „Glaubst du – uh – glaubst du, Jeff war ein Verräter?", fragte sie. Er schnalzte mit seiner Zunge.

„Ich hoffe nicht.", meinte er.

„Und – nein, das wäre unsinnig. Wieso würde er mich retten, wenn er einer der Bösen war?", fragte sie höher, als beabsichtigt.

„Uh – er stand auf dich.", sagte er da einfach so, als wäre das eine offensichtliche Tatsache. „Jeder wusste das, er hat dich im Pausenraum manchmal beobachtet, wenn du geschlafen hast.", sie fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde.

„Was?", fragte sie schrill. „Was – machst – machst du Witze mit mir?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Uh-", begann er, dabei wurde er selber ein wenig rot. „Ich hatte natürlich ein paar – nun, ich habe mit ihm geredet, ihn abgemahnt, aber er war so verliebt in dich, ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn immer erwischt habe.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich habe es natürlich versucht..."

„Er hat – er hat mich – was meinst du damit?", hakte sie noch einmal nach.

„Ich meine damit, er hat dich beobachtet, wenn du geschlafen hast, es – ich schwöre, ich hätte es gemeldet, wenn es nicht harmlos gewesen wäre, okay? Ich meine, er hat dich nie angefasst!", beteuerte er.

„Wie beruhigend, danke.", maulte sie.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht zulassen würde, dass dir jemand weh tut, oder?", fragte er. „Ich meine, du vertraust mir doch, oder? Wir sind hier unter dieser Brücke und du hast dich gerade schuldig gemacht, Sirius ausgeknockt und mir geholfen, was denkst du, was wir hier machen, wenn du mir gar nicht vertraust?", sie verdrehte ihre Augen ein bisschen über ihn.

„Uh-", machte sie. „Doch. Doch, sicher...", flüsterte sie letztendlich. „Doch, ich weiß, dass ich dir trauen kann.", er seufzte tief als eine Antwort auf diese unsichere Aussage. „Niemand weiß besser, dass ich dir trauen kann...", sagte sie ernster.

„Okay.", murmelte sie. Einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an, aber dann räusperte sie sich beherzt. „Also – also wir versuchen es über McNair?", er nickte sofort und sah wieder von ihr weg, woraufhin sie ebenfalls nickte.

„Okay, was ist der Plan?", hakte er nach.

„Nun, zu unseren Leuten kannst du nicht, dann wirst du zu den anderen gehen.", er starrte sie ungläubig an. „Was? Du musst! Tue so, als wärst du wirklich ein Überläufer, unsere Leute haben dich verraten, demnach verrätst du sie nun ebenfalls. Du hast Informationen und demnach ein gutes Druckmittel. Wir stellen ihnen eine Falle und – und stellen deinen guten Namen wieder her.", war ihr Plan. Er stöhnte.

„Das ist dein Plan?", fragte er.

„Uh – tja, er ist noch ein bisschen unausgereift-", begann sie unsicher, aber er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Evans, lass uns einfach – gib mir einfach... Lass mich ein bisschen schlafen, okay? Ich bin seit über dreiundvierzig Stunden wach, wenn ich mich nicht ein bisschen ausruhe, werde ich durchdrehen.", warnte er sie. Sie seufzte tief, nickte aber langsam, dann tätschelte sie seine Schulter.

„Okay, dann... Du ruhst dich aus und ich stehe Wache, okay?", er nickte und küsste ihre Haare einfach so, völlig unvorhergesehen. Verlegen räusperte sie sich. „Wofür war das?"

„Du bist alles, was ich gerade habe.", flüsterte er bitter. Mit einem Mal lagen seine Arme um ihre Schultern und er drückte sie fest an sich. „Okay? Du bist – du bist gerade die einzige Seele auf dieser Welt, die noch an mich glaubt. Ich will – keine Ahnung, ich will nur, dass du sicher bist...", stöhnte er in ihr Ohr. „Ich hätte niemals zugelassen, dass er dir irgendetwas tut...", versprach er noch leise.

Plötzlich durchströmte sie ein warmes Prickeln. „Ja, weiß ich.", murmelte sie lächelnd, dabei griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie ein wenig. „Schlaf ein wenig, Jamie, ich bleibe wach.", versprach sie.

„Sirius hat mir den Rücken gekehrt. Jeff ist tot. Alles, was ich noch habe, ist das Mädchen, das mich hasst und es hasst, mit mir arbeiten zu müssen.", flüsterte er, aber dabei lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen ihren. „Das muss schrecklich für dich sein. Ich meine, der Gedanke an sich... Ausgerechnet mit mir auf der Flucht zu sein, ich habe dich in schreckliche Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Ausgerechnet Potter..."

„James, du redest wirr, wir sind Partner, wir stellen das alles richtig und... Bitte, schlaf ein bisschen, okay?", er nickte ein bisschen benommen, danach wusste sie, dass er einschlief.

* * *

Als sie aufwachte, fühlte sie als erstes die beißende Kälte und ihren zitternden, kalten Körper. Da waren Hände um ihren Körper geschlungen und jemand drückte sie fest an sich. „Mh-", machte sie. „Wo bin ich?", nachdem sie gesprochen hatte, kehrte ihre Erinnerung zurück. „James?"

„Alles klar?", fragte er sie besorgt. „Du zitterst wie verrückt..."

„Es tut mir Leid, ich – ich muss eingeschlafen sein, das war keine Absicht!", stöhnte sie. Er streichelte zärtlich durch ihre Haare.

„Schon gut, Liebes.", flüsterte er.

„Ich wollte wach bleiben, es tut mir so Leid! So bescheuert! Wir werden-", er drückte sie fester an sich und küsste ihre Schläfe wieder.

„Schon gut, Lily.", beteuerte er. „Ist alles okay? Geht es dir gut?", fragte er als nächstes noch einmal.

„Mir ist kalt.", gab sie das Offensichtliche zu und rückte näher zu ihm. „Wieso zitterst du nicht?", es war dunkel, als sie ihre Augen öffnete und ihr Atem ging in schwachem Rauch auf.

„Uh – ich bin etwa – uhm... Tja, ich bin etwa die doppelte Masse.", seine Umarmung wurde fester. „Ganz schön kalt, nicht wahr? Wir hätten uns einen anderen Tag aussuchen sollen, um fort zu laufen.", sie nickte schweigend. „Okay, also, willst du weiter?", einen Moment musste sie überlegen, was er meinte, aber dann nickte sie hastig.

„Ja, unbedingt!", stöhnte sie. „Wir müssen weiter, sonst werden wir erfrieren.", er nickte und küsste ihre Stirn leicht, dann zog er seine Arme zurück. Sie sprang sofort auf, ihre Knochen schmerzten verrückt, ihr Atem ging sofort schwer. „Wohin?"

„Keine Ahnung. Hotel? Oder – oder so etwas? Du musst deine Haare ändern und... Und ich vielleicht auch.", er seufzte tief.

„Was stellst du dir vor?", fragte sie.

„Irgendetwas, was Sirius nicht so einfach erkennt.", murmelte er. „Blond, vielleicht.", fügte er hinzu. „Wie viel Geld hast du dabei?", hakte er nach, während auch er auf seine Beine kam. Stöhnend rieb sie über ihre Arme, dann zückte sie ihre Geldbörse.

„Uh – zehn Pfund und ein paar Galleonen, nichts, was uns lange über Wasser halten wird.", er zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie über ihre Schultern.

„Das reicht, um dieses – uh – Muggel-Zeug für unsere Haare zu kaufen, danach sehen wir weiter...", murmelte er. „Alles okay? Deine Lippen sind blau.", informierte er sie.

„Mir ist kalt.", stöhnte sie. „Ich glaube, meine Finger sind gefroren.", er griff nach ihrer Hand und rieb ihre Finger mit seinen eigenen.

„Wir müssen gehen, Evans.", flüsterte er plötzlich. „Sirius hat mich nirgendwo gefunden – er ist gerade hier aufgetaucht.", sie drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen, wie Sirius sich von der anderen Seite der Brücke abseilte. „Halt dich fest, ich appariere!", warnte er sie.

„Du apparierst nicht, wir haben eine Sperre veranlasst.", sagte Sirius laut. Es hallte ein wenig unter der Brücke.

„Du kommst alleine?", fragte James schwer atmend nach.

„Ihr habt meinen neuen Partner umgebracht.", knurrte er zurück. „Ein Grund mehr, euch einzusperren. Evans, ich habe mehr von dir erwartet. Ich wusste schon im Büro, dass du mit ihm gesprochen hast.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Mega-schlecht gelogen.", sie stöhnte.

„Sirius, hör ihn doch wenigstens an.", bat sie zittrig.

„Verräter verdienen keine zweite Chance!", sagte er wütend. „Verräter verdienen es nicht, angehört zu werden! Verräter verdienen es nicht-", er zückte seinen Zauberstab. „-zu-"

„Sirius nicht!", rief Lily aus.

„Lauf!", brüllte James in diesem Moment. Sie konnte kaum reagieren im ersten Moment, so laut war er geworden, Sirius selber drehte sich um, weil James hinter ihn geschrien hatte, als hätte dort jemand gestanden, aber er griff nur nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich.

„Nein!", schrie Sirius. Als sie sich nach ihm umdrehte, hatte er sich in den großen, schwarzen Hund verwandelt und hechtete ihnen hinterher.

„Lauf, Lily, bleib bloß nicht stehen!", rief James ihr im laufen zu. Sie beschleunigte ein bisschen, ihr Atem wurde schneller. Nun, als Auror war man in guter Kondition, aber wenn sie sich damit geschmeichelt hatte, schämte sie sich in Grund und Boden neben 'Special Agent Potter', der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um sein Leben rannte. Hätte er sie nicht an der Hand gehalten, dann hätte sie auch niemals mit ihm mithalten können, dieser Mann war eine Maschine, ehrlich!

„Wir – können-", rief sie außer Atem. „Nicht – ewig – James!", er hatte sie los gelassen.

„Luft holen!", wies er sie an, dann sprang er einfach so in die Themse. Lily verzog ihr Gesicht, so toll war es nicht in der Themse, trotzdem gehorchte sie ihm und sprang ihm hinterher. Das kalte Wasser brachte sie fast um, aber ihr Körper war bereits herunter gekühlt und die Luft außerhalb des Wassers war mittlerweile kälter, als das Wasser selber, sodass sie sich gerade so zusammen reißen konnte. Glücklich, dass er unter Wasser ihre Hand griff und sie leitete, kniff sie ihre Augen einfach zusammen und ließ sich von ihm ziehen, bis er hoch kam. Beide schnappten nach Luft. „Da!", tatsächlich war Sirius ihnen nicht ins Wasser gefolgt.

„Woher wusstest du, dass er nicht springen wird?", fragte sie prustend.

„Er kann nicht schwimmen.", erwiderte James nur. Ein trauriger Blick zu seinem besten Freund folgte, sodass sie sofort wieder Mitleid für ihn empfand, dann drehte er sich um und begann zu schwimmen, Lily folgte ihm.

„Was ist jetzt der Plan?", fragte sie laut.

„Keine Ahnung, wir schwimmen eine Weile.", erwiderte er.

„Das Wasser ist viel zu kalt!", gab sie zurück.

„Schwimmen macht aber meinen Kopf frei, wir haben keine andere Lösung und werden vermutlich immer noch irgendwie verfolgt, okay? Wir schwimmen so lange, bis mir etwas einfällt.", knurrte er.

Zu Lilys Bedauern fiel ihm eine ganze Weile nichts ein und sie war völlig unterkühlt, als er ihr letztendlich bedeutete, ans Ufer zu schwimmen. „W – was?", fragte sie zähneklappernd. „Hier?"

„Ich kenne mich hier ein bisschen aus.", gab er zurück, während sie an Land kletterten. „Du hast gesagt, du vertraust mir, richtig?", sie konnte kaum noch nicken, aber ihr Zittern schien ihn zu beruhigen. Vielleicht missinterpretierte er ihr Zittern auch als Nicken, da war sie sich nicht so sicher. „Hast du deinen Zauberstab und deine Handtasche?", sie schnaubte. „Uh – nein, keine Handtasche. Hast du deine Geldbörse?", darauf nickte sie. „Okay, also nur noch ein Zauberstab, keine Wertsachen mehr, nur die Geldbörse.", er stöhnte. „Wo ist deine Handtasche? Wieso hast du deine Handtasche nicht mehr?", rief er aus.

„Du bist in den Fluss gesprungen!", schoss sie zurück.

„Aber doch nur um – so ein Scheißdreck!", fluchte James darauf nur und fuhr durch seine nassen, wirren Haare. „Okay, okay, also... Also gut, wir gehen!", er griff wieder nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit.

„James, ich brauche eine Pause!", stöhnte sie. „Mist, es tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht mehr, gib mir nur einen Moment!", er hielt inne, um sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

„Lily, gleich hier um die Ecke ist eine kleine Wohnung von der Sirius nichts weiß, okay, wir gehen dort hin, dann kannst du heiß duschen und etwas essen und vielleicht noch ein bisschen schlafen, wir überlegen dann weiter.", versprach er. „Jetzt müssen wir in Bewegung bleiben, sonst erfrieren wir, ehe wir dort angekommen sind.", sie ließ zu, dass er sie wieder weiter zog.

* * *

Sie kam aus dem Badezimmer, da hatte er sich gerade in das kleine Bett gelegt. „Uh – wo sind wir?", fragte sie unsicher, während sie näher kam. Er seufzte tief mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Wir sind in einer Wohnung des Ministeriums. Hier habe ich während meines Trainings gewohnt. Niemand außer mir kennt diese Adresse, sodass Sirius uns nicht finden würde, wenn er direkt davor stünde.", erklärte er tonlos. „Hier sind wir sicher, zumindest für jetzt.", sie setzte sich auf das Bett. „Ist dir wieder wärmer?"

„Meine Finger sind noch recht kühl, aber... Aber ansonsten geht es wieder.", murmelte sie.

„Gut.", hörte sie darauf nur zurück. Endlich öffnete er seine Augen, um sie anzusehen. Sie trug ein weites, graues Shirt, das sie im Schrank gefunden hatte, ihr Höschen hatte sie nur rasch ausgewaschen und mit seinem Zauberstab getrocknet. „Gut, also – also was ist jetzt der Plan?", fragte sie.

„Weiß nicht.", machte er. „Ich habe noch keinen Plan.", sie nickte verstehend. „Willst du dich nicht hinlegen?"

„Ich – ich dachte, vielleicht soll ich es noch einmal mit 'Wache stehen' versuchen...", flüsterte sie verlegen. Er schnalzte mit seiner Zunge, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Nein, wir sind sicher, keiner muss wach bleiben.", meinte er recht einfach. „Komm, leg dich ein bisschen hin und ruhe dich aus.", forderte er sie auf. Unsicher legte sie ihren Kopf neben seinen auf das Kopfkissen und sah in der Dunkelheit gegen die Decke. Er stöhnte ungeduldig, dann zog er die Bettdecke unter ihrem Körper hervor und legte sie über ihren Körper. „Ich werde dich schon nicht anfallen, okay?", maulte er.

„Ich weiß, ich – ich schlafe nur normalerweise allein.", flüsterte sie verlegen.

„Was, du hast seit Gideon niemanden mehr in deinem Bett gehabt?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Das geht dich wirklich nichts an.", murmelte sie.

„Ich habe nie verstanden, warum es nicht funktioniert hat. Ich meine, was hatte er nicht, was du gebraucht hättest?", fragte er. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Komm schon, dahinter steckt doch irgendetwas. Sag schon...", wies er sie an. „Ihr wart doch so verliebt..."

„Ja, das schon, aber es ist wie du gesagt hast: Als die Verliebtheit verflog, da fehlte ihm etwas, was für mich unentbehrlich ist.", gab sie zurück.

„Und das war?", bohrte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie. „Aber egal was es war, er hatte es nicht.", er schnaubte darauf nur ungläubig und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Eine Weile sprachen sie nicht, aber letztendlich holte sie tief Luft. „Ich hasse dich übrigens nicht."

„Nicht?", fragte er beinahe belanglos nach.

„Nein.", bestätigte sie. „Und ich hasse es auch nicht, mit dir zu arbeiten, ganz im Gegenteil, du bist ein sehr angenehmer Team-Partner. Keine sexuellen Übergriffe und du hast mich nie versucht zu töten, so wie Sirius zum Beispiel.", er schnaubte halb amüsiert.

„Sehr schmeichelhaft, ich muss schon sagen.", gab er trocken zurück.

„Wieso hat mir nie jemand gesagt, dass Jeff mich beobachtet?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Uh-", machte er wie immer. „Ich für meinen Teil habe das erstens nicht für nötig gehalten, weil er nie dabei erwischt wurde, wie er dich angefasst hat und zweitens wollte ich dich nicht beunruhigen. ...immerhin bist du mit ihm zusammen in meinem Team gewesen und...", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Und ich nahm an, du würdest das nicht so locker sehen."

„Du für deinen Teil?", fragte sie.

„Uh – uhm, ja, Gideon und ich waren da unterschiedlicher Meinungen.", gab er zu.

„Schockierend.", machte sie trocken.

„Er und Jeff hatten öfters Auseinandersetzungen darüber und er ist auch ein paar Mal handgreiflich geworden.", das erklärte die kühle Stimmung zwischen Gideon und Jeff.

„Du hättest mich in ein anderes Team stecken können.", schlug sie vor. „Andere Arbeitszeiten, sodass er keine Möglichkeit mehr hat, mich anzugucken, wenn ich schlafe.", darauf zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

„Das war keine Option."

„Wieso nicht?", hakte sie neugierig nach.

„Weil ich dich in meinem Team haben wollte. Du bist cool und wir beide waren schon immer ein gutes Team, auch wenn das hauptsächlich daran liegt, dass du der Meinung bist, niemand außer dir selber darf mir körperliche Schmerzen zufügen.", sie kicherte urplötzlich gegen ihren Willen. Neben sich hörte sie ihn leise glucksen. „Weißt du, dieses Geräusch vermisse ich am meisten.", gab er zu.

„Wieso?", fragte sie.

„Weil es einfach nicht mehr so viel zu lachen gibt. Ich meine, klar, wir waren nie Freunde, aber in Hogwarts konnte ich dich trotz allem immer irgendwie zum Lachen bringen. ...ich vermisse es, für dich den Clown zu spielen, weil ich das Geräusch vermisse, wenn du lachst.", erwiderte er einfach. Sie lächelte leise.

„Ach ja?"

„Sicher.", bestätigte er. „Das und dein ungeduldiges und genervtes 'Potter'!", er machte sie nach, als er seinen Nachnamen sagte, sodass sie umso mehr kichern musste.

„Nein, so klang das nicht!", verteidigte sie sich. „Es war – es war eher 'ermahnend'.", er lachte leicht. „Potter!", machte sie sich jetzt selber nach.

„Nein, nein, das war jetzt nicht so, wie das früher war, du schummelst.", grinste er in die Dunkelheit. „'Potter!'", machte er sie jetzt ein bisschen schriller nach, ganz offensichtlich übertrieben.

„Nein, so war das nicht.", beharrte sie. „Und du musst auch gar nicht so tun, als wärst du irgendwie besser gewesen, mit deinem frechen, schiefen Grinsen, als wäre ich leichte Beute, okay...", er gluckste wieder.

„Ja, ja, wir wissen alle, dass du dein Herz hoffnungslos an mich verloren hattest.", ärgerte er sie.

„Eher mein Zwerchfell, du Clown.", antwortete sie prompt. Irgendwann waren sie beide wieder still, da seufzte sie tief. „Aber ich wusste das immer zu schätzen, auch wenn das nicht immer so bei dir angekommen ist. Es braucht einiges, um mich auf zu muntern, wenn es mir schlecht geht.", gab sie zu.

„Ich weiß.", meinte er leichtfertig.

„Du bist da ganz anders. Wenn dir irgendetwas blödes passiert, dann bist du schnell wieder oben auf, der Himmel scheint nie bewölkt zu sein...", flüsterte sie nachdenklich.

„Ich verspreche dir, hiervon erhole ich mich nicht so schnell.", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Du weißt schon, mein bester Freund denkt, ich hätte das ganze Ministerium verraten und versucht jetzt, mich umzubringen...", erinnerte er sie.

„Nun, noch ist nicht alle Hoffnung verloren.", meinte sie tröstend. „Wir überlegen uns morgen einen Plan, okay?", er nickte nachdenklich in die Dunkelheit herein. „Er wird dich nicht umbringen, nicht einmal, wenn er die Chance hat. Ich weiß, er wirkt so, aber er wird nur Antworten suchen...", versprach sie ihm.

„Ich glaube, er wird keine Sekunde zögern.", gab er zurück.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich alles verraten haben soll, woran er glaubt. Verräter verdienen es nicht einmal, zu atmen.", flüsterte er zurück, offensichtlich bekümmert. Sie tätschelte seine Schulter ein bisschen, aber darauf reagierte er nicht mehr.

„Gute Nacht James."

„Gute Nacht."


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Sie stöhnte wohlig auf, als ihr Bewusstsein zu ihr zurück kehrte. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen, sein fester Oberkörper drückte gegen ihren Rücken und sein Gesicht war in ihren Haaren vergraben. Ihre Hände berührten sich. Sie hatte schon etwas länger nicht mehr neben einem Mann gelegen und auch schon etwas länger war sie nicht mehr neben einem Mann aufgewacht. Er war schön warm und irgendwie fühlte es sich wundervoll an, dass er sie in seinen Armen hielt. Etwas, was sie vermisst hatte, seit Gideon und sie ein totes Ende gefunden hatten.

Offensichtlich war er wach, denn seine Finger bewegten sich sachte. „Morgen.", flüsterte er in ihren Nacken. Gänsehaut überzog sie sofort.

„Morgen.", machte sie zurück, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Seine Umarmung wurde sofort fester, sie konnte jeden Muskel an seinem Körper spüren, so nah war er ihr jetzt. „Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie leise gegen seine Schulter. Er räusperte sich.

„Nicht so viel, aber dafür bin ich ein bisschen ausgeruhter.", erwiderte er leise. „Ist dir eine Idee gekommen? Du weißt schon? Ein Plan? Ich habe die ganze Nacht gegrübelt...", gab er zu. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ganz einfach. Wir müssen einem Treffen dieser Spinner beiwohnen und versuchen, einem von ihnen die Erinnerung abzunehmen, die dann hoffentlich beweist, dass du weder Jeff umgebracht, noch das Ministerium oder Sirius verraten hast. Du weißt schon, dann kannst du zurück in dein altes Leben und die Sache mit Sirius klären.", er nickte langsam.

„Nicht schlecht.", murmelte er. „McNair also?"

„McNair also.", bestätigte sie. „Was denkst du – ich meine, was weißt du über ihn? Du verbringst all deine Zeit damit, diese Männer zu studieren-", er unterbrach sie.

„Du auch."

„James, du bist unser Gruppenleiter, niemand hat mehr Einsicht in all die Recherche gehabt, als du!", machte sie deutlich. Es war irgendwie surreal, dass sie dort im Bett lagen und kuschelten, während sie überlegten, wie sie am besten an die Erinnerung kamen.

„Nun – uh – er ist unverheiratet.", sie wusste sofort, warum er mit dieser Information anfing.

„Nein!", maulte sie.

„Was? Du bist die stärkste Waffe, die wir haben, Lily. Ich meine, du hast-", urplötzlich packte er direkt an ihren Hintern. „Die Waffen einer Frau.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen, dann drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, sodass er sie wieder los ließ. Natürlich hatte er sie schon öfter einfach angefasst, aber immer nur in Missionen. Und das war auch nicht wirklich ihr Problem, nicht so richtig zumindest. Sie hatte schon mehr als ein Mal ihre Reize eingesetzt, um zu bekommen, was sie wollte und James zog sie gerne damit auf. „Ach, nun komm schon, Evans, du bist doch sonst nicht so zimperlich, wieso sträubst du dich dagegen, so zu tun, als wolltest du McNair verführen? Ich verlange ja gar nicht, dass du wirklich mit ihm schläfst...", fragte er, dabei sah er gegen die Decke.

„Vielleicht liegt es dran, dass McNair in Hogwarts mal handgreiflich geworden ist.", schnappte sie. „Leider bevor ich eine Ausbildung erhalten habe, mich zu wehren, es ist nur nichts passiert, weil Gideon um die Ecke kam und ihn aufgehalten hat.", er starrte sie fassungslos an.

„W – was? Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Kein Wunder, dass Gideon – ich meine, als Jeff anfing, dich zu beobachten, da wart ihr schon kein Paar mehr, okay, aber er war trotzdem immer so aufgebracht und ich dachte, das läge-", sie stöhnte und stand endlich auf. „Ach, nun komm schon, kein Grund, direkt aus dem Bett zu springen, Lily!", er stand ebenfalls auf.

„Vergiss es einfach, okay?", maulte sie. „Ich gehe und hole Zeug für meine Haare.", ärgerte sie sich nur noch über ihn, woraufhin er ebenfalls aus dem Bett kletterte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lily!", maulte er. „Okay, es tut mir wirklich Leid...", aber darauf bekam er schon keine Antwort mehr.

Sie kaufte blonde Farbe für ihre Haare und Bleichmittel, danach ging sie sofort ins Badezimmer. Es klopfte. „Geh weg, James, ich färbe meine Haare.", schnaubte sie aufgebracht.

„Okay, ich weiß, darf ich trotzdem herein kommen? Ich muss mit dir reden...", sie stellte das Wasser ab.

„Was?", fragte sie. Die Tür öffnete sich. „Was?"

„Sieh mal, ich hoffe ehrlich, dass du nicht mehr wütend auf mich bist, oka – whoa!", sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Wow! Das – Evans, du siehst heiß aus mit blonden Haaren.", stotterte er. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen noch einmal, dieses Mal deutlich, damit er es besser sehen konnte. „Sieh mal, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte mit einfach noch einmal entschuldigen...", erklärte er ein bisschen abgelenkt, dabei betrachtete er sie, wie sie mit tropfenden Haaren und im BH bekleidet vor ihm stand.

„Nein, schon gut. Ich werde – ich werde mich an McNair ran machen und seine Erinnerung holen.", sagte sie einfacher, als es sich für sie anfühlte. Er stöhnte und setzte sich neben sie auf den Badewannenrand. „Was?"

„Ich habe dich schon viel zu tief da rein gezogen.", meinte er. „Du hast die Möglichkeit auszusteigen. Hier und jetzt. Du könntest einfach gehen...", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Nein.", gab sie zurück. „Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich habe versprochen-"

„Weiß ich, okay, mir ist das egal. Lily, ich finde, du hast hier die letzte Möglichkeit, auszusteigen. Ein Schritt weiter und es gibt kein Zurück mehr.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Komm schon.", murmelte er.

„Ich helfe dir!", beharrte sie. „James, wenn wir das durchziehen, dann werden wir in zwei Wochen wieder-"

„Was, wenn wir versagen? Dann müssen wir eh untertauchen, dieses Mal für immer, denkst du, du kannst dein Leben lang mit mir leben?", fragte er sie. „Stell dir das vor, Lily, komm schon! Ich will dich nicht noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen, dafür waren wir zu lange Partner!", sie schnaubte abfällig.

„Wir sind Partner, James!", ermahnte sie ihn trotzig. „Wir sind immer noch Partner, ich glaube an dich.", damit nahm sie all ihre langen Haare zusammen, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und schnitt sie einfach ab. Er starrte sie fassungslos an.

„H – hast du gerade deine heiligen Haare abgeschnitten? Nicht mehr geschnitten seit der vierten Klasse und jetzt liegen sie dort auf dem Boden, als würden sie nichts bedeuten?", fragte er schockiert.

„Damit wird Sirius nicht rechnen.", sie sah in den Spiegel und erschrak. Kreidebleich und doch ganz rote Wangen, tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, blonde, kurze, unordentliche Haare – ihr Spiegelbild sah nicht mehr aus wie sie. Nicht wie die Lily, die alle kannten. Sie war nicht mehr sie selber. „Ich – ich kann nun Thestrale sehen, nicht wahr? Ich habe gesehen, wie du Daniel umgebracht hast.", bemerkte sie plötzlich zusammenhanglos. Er seufzte tief.

„Das war wirklich keine Absicht, Lily.", murmelte er betreten.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte sie. Verlegen wuschelte sie durch ihre nunmehr kurzen Haare und einen Moment traten ihr sogar Tränen in die Augen, aber da stand James wieder auf und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Du siehst hübsch aus.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Sie konnte immer noch nicht weg sehen, nickte aber benommen. „Und niemand wird dich mit diesen Haaren erkennen. Nur noch ganz wenig-", sein Blick traf im Spiegel direkt ihren. „-zeugt davon, dass du es bist.", wieder nickte sie, dann löste sie sich von ihm. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ sie einfach so gehen, folgte ihr aber kurz darauf ins Schlafzimmer. „Also, was ist dein Plan?", fragte er.

„McNair finden.", erwiderte sie. „Oder einen anderen dieser vertrottelten Idioten, der mich zu McNair führen kann. Je tiefer ich komme, umso eher finde ich die Erinnerung.", fügte sie hinzu. Er nickte verstehend. „Kommst du mit?"

„Nun, ich sehe aus, wie ich selber, ich kann mich nicht einfach so auf offener Straße blicken lassen.", gab er ihr zu bedenken.

„Nun, du wirst wohl noch wissen, wie man sich mit dem Zauberstab unsichtbar macht, oder?", schnaubte sie abfällig.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, ich würde dir meinen Zauberstab geben.", erwiderte er bissig, vermutlich, weil ihr Ton zu wünschen übrig ließ. „Immerhin hast du deinen nicht dabei.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen abermals über ihn. „Lily, lass das jetzt!", ärgerte er sich.

„Ich kann mir jederzeit einen neuen holen!"

„Mit welchem Geld?", hakte er nach. Sie öffnete ihre Geldbörse. „Na, wird ein bisschen knapp, nicht wahr?", sie stöhnte laut auf, dann ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen und fuhr durch ihre kurzen, blonden Haare.

„Er wird eh nicht auf mich anspringen, ich sehe wie eine Vogelscheuche aus.", eröffnete sie letztendlich. „Ich brauche ein Kleid."

„Ich habe ein Kleid in dieser Wohnung.", sie hob fragend ihren Blick. „Nun, während meiner Ausbildung habe ich an einem Fall gearbeitet, der mich dazu genötigt hat, ein paar Mal als eine Frau verkleidet durch die Lichtergasse zu gehen.", erklärte er zögerlich.

„Und das Kleid hast du aus sentimentalen Gründen behalten?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Nein, eher – uhm... Tja, eher, weil es nicht mir gehört und ich nie die Gelegenheit hatte, es zurück zu geben.", murmelte er. Sie entschied sich dazu, darauf nicht weiter einzugehen, frei nach dem Motto: Je weniger sie wusste, umso besser. „Also – also, ich hole es dir und dann können wir los."

„Und du kommst mit?", hakte sie nach.

„Ja, ich mache mich einfach unsichtbar und verstecke mich, so schwierig kann das ja nicht sein...", murmelte er.

* * *

Ganz ihrem Plan entsprechend saß James hinter der Karte vergraben in der hintersten Ecke und beobachtete schweigend, während sie bemüht gelangweilt auf einem der Barhocker saß, seit über einer Stunde immer mal wieder an einem einzigen Getränk nippend. McNair saß dort hinten, allerdings umgeben von ein paar anderen, finsteren Kerlen, mit denen sie lieber nichts zu tun haben wollte, also hielt sie sich noch zurück. Ein weiteres Mal fuhr sie durch ihre blonden Locken, sie hatte vergessen, wie ihre Haare aussahen, wenn sie so kurz geschnitten wurden. Jetzt zogen sie sich zu hübschen Korkenzieherlocken, die allerdings nur noch bis zum Kinn reichten.

Das äußerst kurze Kleid, in dem sie sich James immer mal wieder vorstellen musste, weil der Gedanke daran so amüsant erschien, reichte ihr kaum bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels und war einfach nur Knallrot. „Von dem sollten Sie sich fern halten, Püppchen.", riet der Barkeeper ihr, dabei folgte er ihrem Blick.

„Wieso?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Weil er kein netter Kerl ist.", erwiderte er grimmig. „Einer der ganz bösen, würde ich eher sagen. Eine süße, kleine Puppe wie sie sollte sich einen Kerl suchen, der weiß, was man mit Frauen anstellen kann.", fügte er hinzu. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem Lächeln und kicherte leise.

„Was, wenn das mein Typ ist? Die bösen Kerle suchen sich gerne böse Mädchen.", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Dann sind Sie ein böses Mädchen?", hakte er nach.

„Sicherlich keins der Guten.", gab sie zurück, aber dann stand sie auf. „Ich versuche mein Glück bei ihm. Wenn er mich abweist, dürfen Sie mich mitnehmen.", versprach sie siegessicher und legte eine Münze auf den Tresen. McNair sah auf, noch ehe sie einen Schritt gemacht hatte.

Der Schleimbeutel hatte ihr schon immer hinterher gegafft, aber nun stellte sich heraus, dass das nur an ihren Kurven gelegen hatte, er bekam augenblicklich einen ganz glasigen Blick und starrte sie unverhohlen an. „Wow.", so konnte sie von seinen Lippen lesen, während sie näher kam. „Seht euch mal die Mietze an...", staunte er.

„Ist hier noch frei?", lächelte sie charmant. „Der Barkeeper hat mich gerade angemacht.", erklärte sie dann dazu, während McNair einen seiner Kumpel zur Seite schubste, um neben sich Platz zu machen.

„Oh je, oh je.", machte er spöttisch. „Tim weiß nicht, wo sein Platz ist.", fügte er hinzu. „Was hast du geantwortet, Mäuschen?"

„Dass er nicht mein Typ ist.", flirtete sie, während sie sich langsam hinsetzte, damit er einen guten Blick auf ihren Hintern werfen konnte. Seine Augen fielen fast aus dem Kopf, als sie ihre Beine lasziv übereinander schlug und sich näher zu ihm lehnte.

„Also, was ist dein Typ?", bohrte er gierig. Innerlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf über ihn, weil er sich so einfach durchschauen und manipulieren ließ. Sie zwinkerte ihm verstohlen zu, lachte aber nur kopfschüttelnd, statt eine Antwort zu geben. McNair grunzte beinahe vor Aufregung. „Wieso hat er dir nicht gefallen?", hakte er noch einmal nach, einen lüsternen Blick über sie ziehend.

„Er ist zu nett.", erklärte sie, dabei spielte sie ein bisschen angeheitert. „Und ich bevorzuge die bösen Jungs...", er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Betrunkene Männer waren leichte Beute, man musste nur die Beine übereinander schlagen und Andeutungen machen, dass man ihnen jede Körperöffnung zur Verfügung stellen würde, dann gaben sie schon nach, ohne darüber nach zu denken, dass sie eine Falle gestellt bekommen könnten.

„Da bist du bei mir an der richtigen Adresse.", versprach er ihr.

„Nun, das hat er mir auch versichert.", kicherte sie. McNair legte jetzt einen Arm um sie und drückte einen ekligen, feuchten Kuss auf ihre Wange. „Wieso-", begann sie zögerlich, um weniger angewidert zu klingen. „-gehen wir nicht irgendwo anders hin? Wo wir – in Ruhe reden können.", sie zwinkerte ihm noch einmal bedeutungsvoll zu, da grinste er breiter, als hätte er den Jackpot des Jahrhunderts geknackt.

„Ja, ich habe ein Zimmer auf der ersten Etage.", meinte er einladend. „Direkt das erste. Wieso gehst du nicht schon einmal vor und ich komme gleich nach, sobald ich ausgetrunken habe?", sie stöhnte innerlich, weil er so blöd tat, lächelte aber breit und streichelte mit ihrem Zeigefinger sein Bein hinauf.

„Aber mach schnell, okay? Ich brenne auf ein wenig Privatsphäre...", schnurrte sie beinahe in sein Ohr, dabei lehnte sie sich ein wenig vor, sodass er in ihren Ausschnitt glotzen konnte.

„Versprochen, ich komme gleich nach dem Drink.", gab er knapp zurück, dabei hielt er ihr einen Schlüssel entgegen. Sie nahm ihn grinsend entgegen, dann stand sie auf, langsam und ohne sich umzudrehen, um ihm ihre Rückseite ganz und gar zu präsentierten. Er starrte wieder und als sie sich an der Treppe noch einmal umdrehte, um ihn zu bedeuten, bald zu kommen, da trank er schon hastig aus. Vermutlich machte er normalerweise nicht solche Treffer und schon gar nicht so einfach...Nächstes Mal – nun, nein, hoffentlich gab es kein nächstes Mal.

Das Zimmer war dunkel und kalt, ein bisschen schmutzig, so wie sie es erwartet hätte. Einen Moment kam die Erinnerung an ihr altes Zuhause, wo immer Bücher herum gelegen und und sich die Akten gestapelt hatten, das war auch nicht gerade wohnlich gewesen. Seufzend tastete sie noch einmal ihren Körper ab. War es blöd, ohne Zauberstab in eine solche Situation zu stolpern? James hatte ihren Plan nicht besonders toll gefunden.

Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf kam der Gedanke, dass er sie mochte und nicht wollte, dass ihr etwas zustieß. Egal. Darauf kam es jetzt nicht an und sie konnte auch nichts mehr an ihrem Plan ändern. Die Tür öffnete sich, da drehte sie sich herum. McNair stand breitbeinig in der Tür und musterte sie gierig. „Du liegst noch nicht auf dem Bett?", hakte er nach.

„Noch nicht, nein.", flirtete sie mit ihm, dabei machte sie zwei verführerische Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ich wollte doch noch in Erfahrung bringen, 'wie' böse du bist...", erinnerte sie ihn dann. Innerlich angewidert, aber auf ihrer perfekten Maske immer noch breit lächelnd, griff sie an seinen Hemdkragen und zog ihn ein wenig näher. Der Plan sah vor, dass sie einfach so lange bettelte, bis er ihr mehr erzählen würde, er jedoch hatte einen anderen Plan und griff urplötzlich in ihre Haare.

„Wir sind nicht zu reden hier.", stellte er klar und mit einem Mal drängte er sie an die Wand.

„Aber-", er unterbrach sie auf die abscheulichste Art und Weise, die ihr eingefallen wäre. Er küsste sie. Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch, sie hoffte, der Alkohol, den er getrunken hatte, hatte wenigstens seinen Mund desinfiziert, aber selbst das war immer noch ein recht schwacher Trost. Er war fordernd und offensichtlich angetrunken und ausgelassen, jemanden auf sein Zimmer gekriegt zu haben, vor allem aber stellte sich heraus, wie böse er war. Sein Griff wurde schmerzhaft, er brachte sie gegen eine Wand und packte unter ihre Beine. Als sie seine Erektion gegen sich drücken spürte, wurde ihr erst recht schlecht. „Nicht...", flüsterte sie schwach zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Oh doch, Schätzchen, du wolltest den bösen Jungen, da hast du ihn...", knurrte er, ihr Kleid wurde herauf geschoben, da wurde ihr Herz schneller. Wenn sie sich wehrte, würden die guten Leute die mit den roten Haaren suchen und die bösen die mit den blonden. War eine Verkleidung das wert? Nun, wie stand es mit ihrem Leben? Wenn sie sich wehrte, würde er sie gleich hier und jetzt umbringen. Was hatte der Plan vorgesehen, sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern.

Aber urplötzlich sah sie hinter McNair einen Kerzenleuchter schweben, der im nächsten Moment geräuschvoll gegen seinen Hinterkopf knallte. Der Mann vor ihr grunzte einmal ausgiebig, seine Augen schielten kurz, dann schlossen sie sich und er sank in sich zusammen. Gegen ihren Willen traten Tränen in ihre Augen, während sie sich wieder einigermaßen anzog, sie fühlte zwei Arme um sich drücken. „Alles okay? Hat er dir etwas getan?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, alles okay.", flüsterte sie, obwohl sie am ganzen Körper zitterte, da streichelte James durch ihre Haare. „Seit wann bist du hier?"

„Gerade gekommen. Ich stand draußen vor der Tür.", erwiderte er. „Finite.", seine Gestalt wurde wieder sichtbar, sodass sie sich einen Moment lang in die Augen sehen konnten. „Also – also schön, ich fessle ihn ans Bett, du wühlst dich durch sein Gehirn und versuchst, die Erinnerung zu finden.", schlug er vor. Sie nickte, musste aber schwer schlucken, ehe sie sich von ihm lösen konnte.

Während er McNair also fesselte, versuchte sie ihr bestes, die Erinnerung zu suchen, musste aber schließlich enttäuscht seufzen. „James?", er sah auf. „Seine Erinnerung ist fort.", sein Gesicht veränderte sich kaum. „Sie müssen gewusst haben, dass du das versuchen würdest.", er räusperte sich offensichtlich enttäuscht.

„Tja.", machte er bitter. „Dann also."

„Irgendjemand muss die Erinnerung doch haben.", stöhnte sie.

„Nein, es ist vorbei, Lily.", ermahnte er sie.

„Was? Nein, wie kann es vorbei sein, James? Wir können nirgendwo hin, so lange wir diese Erinnerung nicht haben!", erinnerte sie ihn. „Ganz zu schweigen davon!", schnaubte sie dann und deutete auf die Rückseite der Tür, an der ein Zettel hing. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man heutzutage noch Steckbriefe heraus gibt!", maulte sie.

„Sirius.", gab er nur zurück. „Er will uns wirklich finden..."

„Lass dich nicht entmutigen, noch hat er uns nicht gefunden.", erinnerte sie ihn und streichelte dabei ein wenig zurückhaltend über seine Schulter. „Irgendjemand von diesen Idioten muss die Erinnerung haben, er kann sich noch daran erinnern, bis du angefangen hast zu reden..."

„Hast du irgendwen in der Erinnerung erkannt?", fragte er nach.

„Nur Malfoy mit seinem lächerlichen Gehstock.", maulte sie. „Aber an den kommen wir ja in hundert Jahren nicht ran...", fügte sie hinzu. Er runzelte seine Stirn. „Was?", frustriert lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und starrte ihn an, während er vor sich hin schwieg. Nach einer Weile hatte sie genug davon. „Was denn?", McNair brummte plötzlich, sodass sie ihren Fuß hoch zog und dann voll in sein Gesicht trat. Er war sofort wieder – uh – eingeschlafen...

„Nun, es gibt einen Weg an Malfoy zu kommen.", meinte er. „Es ist nur-"

„Was?", fragte sie erneut, jetzt deutlich ungeduldig.

„Uhm, na ja... Es ist nur sehr gefährlich und funktioniert vielleicht nicht, weil Dobby-"

„Dobby?", hakte sie ungläubig nach. „Was ist ein Dobby?"

„Nun, Dobby ist der Hauself der Malfoys, armes Geschöpf, du kannst es dir ja bestimmt denken. Jedenfalls weiß ich nicht, wie viel Einblick Dobby in die jüngsten Ereignisse hat und ich habe Angst, es heraus zu finden.", gestand er. Sie seufzte.

„James, das könnte unsere letzte Chance sein, okay, bitte erkläre einfach den Plan, dann können wir immer noch grübeln. Zwei Gehirne denken besser als eins!", bat sie, woraufhin er leise schnaubte. „Selbst als deins! Rede endlich!", forderte sie ihn auf.

Er strubbelte kurz durch seine Haare, der Tick, den er nie los geworden war, aber dann räusperte er sich. „Natürlich kann ich Dobby nicht rufen, aber ich weiß, wie ich ihn erreichen kann. Er kann uns ins Haus der Malfoys schmuggeln.", fasziniert blinzelte sie ihn an. Das klang doch nach einem guten Plan! „Ich kenne das Haus der Malfoys, vor ein paar Jahren noch wurden dort an Silvester Bälle gehalten, zu denen alle wichtigen Menschen aus dem Ministerium eingeladen waren, demnach hatten Sirius und ich immer eine Gelegenheit im Jahr, das Haus zu erkunden.", fügte er hinzu.

„Okay.", machte sie mal, weil er wieder kurz schwieg.

„Er bewahrt die wichtigsten Erinnerungen unter dem Dach auf, eingeschlossen und hinter Gittern, es ist sehr schwer, das Schloss zu knacken und beinahe unmöglich, wieder heraus zu kommen, wenn man den Alarm ausgelöst hat. Das war vor vier Jahren, jetzt wird es noch schwieriger sein.", sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie habt ihr das Schloss geknackt?", hakte sie nach.

„Nun, wenn wir uns nicht für 'Auror' entschieden hätten, hätten Sirius und ich auch immer noch als Bankräuber oder so Karriere gemacht. Wir sind tatsächlich einfach gut in solchen Sachen.", erklärte er ihr schulterzuckend. Sie kicherte ein bisschen.

„Du wolltest sagen, dass deine illegale Karriere innerhalb der Rumtreiber dich auf solche Sachen vorbereitet hat...", er verdrehte seine Augen, grinste aber bei dieser Aussage, weil das seine eigenen Worte waren. „Der Plan ist gut, James, das könnte funktionieren."

„Uh – nein.", machte er. „Weil das nicht mein Plan ist, sondern der von Sirius und mir. Wir haben immer gewusst, dass Malfoy bis oben in dieser Sache steckt und diesen Plan als – uh – so zu sagen als 'Plan B' ausgeheckt. Wenn wir in Schwierigkeiten stecken, wie ich gerade, dann würden wir ihn durchziehen. Er wird erwarten, dass wir dort auftauchen.", sie seufzte tief.

„Okay, also...", machte sie. „Du musst dich entscheiden. Entweder, wir gehen dieses Risiko ein, oder wir laufen für immer davon.", er musterte sie ruhig, offensichtlich dachte er darüber nach, was er antworten wollte.

„Die Vorstellung, für immer mit dir davon zu laufen, ist für mich nicht halb so verstörend, wie für dich, Lily.", sagte er letztendlich einfach. Sie fühlte Röte in ihr Gesicht steigen, konnte aber einfach nichts erwidern. Was war das denn für eine Aussage gewesen? Und wie hätte sie reagieren sollen?

„Nicht?", fragte sie tonlos nach. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Nein.", machte er nur noch. „Wir sollten weiter gehen, ehe er aufwacht.", sie kniete sich vor McNair und verwirrte seine Haare ein wenig, dann zog sie ihre Lippen nach, um ein paar gezielte Kussabdrücke auf seinen Wangen zu verteilen. James schrieb mit seinem Zauberstab eine kurze Nachricht in Lilys Handschrift, während sie McNair auszog und dann einfach auf dem Boden liegen ließ.

„Wie kommen wir wieder hier raus? Unten sitzt sicher noch seine Meute.", fragte sie.

„Wir klettern aus dem Fenster. Ist ja nur eine Etage.", sie stöhnte. „Ich weiß, du hast Höhenangst, aber es ist nicht so hoch. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du Höhenangst hast, denn hätte ich vorgeschlagen, wir springen."

„Springen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ich bin schon aus ganz anderen Fenster gesprungen. Ich hätte dich natürlich unten aufgefangen, aber du würdest dich eh nicht trauen.", stellte er fest. „Demnach klettern wir aus dem Fenster. Das Haus ist altmodisch, überall sind kleine Verzierungen-", sie wusste plötzlich, warum er das Haus so eindringlich gemustert hatte, bevor sie eingetreten waren. „Das ist ein Kinderspiel.", Lily konnte darauf wieder nur ein Schnauben erwidern. Sie fand das gar nicht lustig...

„Was hast du geschrieben?", fragte sie, während sie also letztendlich widerwillig aus dem Fenster stieg. James folgte ihr und grinste.

„Dass die bösen Jungs einfach mehr Spaß machen und du dich meldest, wenn du mal wieder in der Stadt bist.", meinte er. Sie schnaubte erneut abfällig, versuchte aber konzentriert zu bleiben, während sie an der Hausfassade entlang kletterte. „Ich wollte dich eben nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.", meinte er plötzlich nachdenklich.

„Hast du nicht.", gab sie rasch zurück.

„Links, Lily.", wies er sie an. Sie lehnte sich ein paar Zentimeter vom Haus weg und sah nach links, wo ein kleiner Vorsprung war, auf den sie sich zu tastete. „Du siehst so aus, als hätte ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht."

„Hast du nicht.", log sie wieder. „Was, wenn jemand in dem Zimmer ist?", gab sie ihm zu bedenken.

„Dann müssen wir schnell sein.", erwiderte er. „Stell dich auf den Vorsprung und dreh dich um, dann kannst du auf den Baum springen, das ist nicht so weit. Dann können wir am Baum herunter klettern.", sie stöhnte.

„James, ich habe Höhenangst!", erinnerte sie ihn. „Du hast gesagt, ich muss nicht springen!"

„Die Entfernung ist wirklich nicht weit!", maulte er jetzt ein bisschen. „Schau, ich kann sogar von hier aus springen!", noch ehe sie ihn ermahnen konnte, das nicht zu tun, ließ eine seiner Hände die Hausfassade einfach los. Er peilte den Baum an und mit einem Satz (einem ganz gefährlichen Satz!) sprang er. Seine Hände umklammerten den Ast, auf den er gezielt hatte. „Siehst du?", grinste er triumphierend, während er kurz hing, dann kletterte er eifrig auf den Ast drauf. Sie schnaubte.

„Du bist-", der Ast knackte laut.

„Oh, oh.", machte James noch, dann machte es einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, als der Ast einfach abbrach. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie nach unten sah. Er lag dort, zwischen den Zweigen und lauter Kleinholz. „Uh – nichts passiert.", machte er letztendlich, vermutlich, nachdem er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, dann rappelte er sich benommen auf. „Zugegeben, das mit dem Baum war keine gute Idee."

„Wie komme ich jetzt hier runter?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Du springst.", dafür hatte sie abermals nur ein Schnauben übrig. „Mäuschen, ich fange dich doch auf, ich stehe gerade hier!", versprach er direkt hinterher.

„Ich springe sicher nicht aus der ersten Etage herunter!", brachte sie mit einigen Schwierigkeiten hervor. „Du hast gesagt-"

„Ich weiß, aber ich dachte auch, wir könnten am Baum herunter klettern. Ich stehe direkt hier, du muss nur los lassen, ich verspreche, ich fange dich auf!", erwiderte er. „Komm schon, du hast gesagt, du vertraust mir!", erinnerte er sie dann.

„Das-"

„Du hast gesagt, du vertraust mir und du bist mit mir weg gelaufen!", wiederholte er.

„Das kann man ja wohl nicht miteinander vergleichen!", kreischte sie.

„Du springst jetzt von diesem blöden Fenstersims!", wies er sie an. „Du weißt doch, dass ich dich auffangen werde!", sie verdrehte ihre Augen bei diesem Ton. „Komm schon...", unsicher warf sie einen Blick nach hinten, um noch einmal abzuschätzen, wie weit es war, dann klammerten sich ihre Finger plötzlich beinahe schmerzhaft an die hervorstehenden Steine des Hauses.

„I – ich kann nicht.", gab sie zu.

„Lass einfach los.", bat er sie. „Vertrau mir und lass einfach los, ich stehe hier und fange dich auf.", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, unsicher, ob er das sehen konnte. Langsam wurde ihr kalt in diesem kleinen Dress. „Lass dich fallen, Lily, ich verspreche, ich fange dich!"

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Okay.", machte sie angestrengt, ihre Stimme zitterte ganz schön. „Okay, ich lasse los.", er erwiderte nichts, also sah sie noch einmal nach hinten. Er stand ganz locker dort, kein bisschen in Position, um jemanden zu fangen, aber er war tatsächlich genau hinter ihr und sein Blick verriet, dass er sich konzentrierte (die kannte diesen Blick noch aus der Schule und den letzten Missionen, auf denen sie gemeinsam gewesen waren).

Schließlich kniff sie ihre Augen wieder zusammen und ließ einfach los. Adrenalin kochte in ihr hoch, während sie im freien Fall war. Wenn er sie nicht fing, dann war es nicht tief genug, um sie zu töten, aber tief genug, um ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Ob das nun positiv oder negativ war wusste sie nicht. Ein gewaltiges Ächzen entfuhr ihr vor lauter Angst. Aber James enttäuschte sie nicht, er fing sie mit beiden Armen auf und drückte sie fest an sich. „Hab dich.", machte er ganz einfach. Ihr Atem ging schwerer als normalerweise und sie zitterte jetzt vor Kälte, sodass er sie besorgt ansah. „Ist alles okay? Alles noch dran?", tatsächlich fühlte er ihre Schultern ab, als würde er befürchten, etwas fehlte.

„Mh.", machte sie. „Mir – mir ist nur kalt.", stammelte sie. Er zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie auf ihre Schultern. „Was jetzt?"

Er stöhnte. „Weiß nicht...", seufzte er. „Ich würde nicht zurück in die Wohnung gehen, falls sie die Adresse heraus gefunden haben.", sie stöhnte.

„James, da sind meine Sachen, ich kann doch nicht so herum rennen!", rief sie aus. Er grinste plötzlich und hob ein kleines Säckchen hoch. „Was ist das?"

„McNairs Geldbörse.", meinte er. „Gut gefüllt wie immer, der kleine Angeber. Wir kaufen dir neue Sachen und nehmen uns ein Zimmer.", sie schnaubte.

„James-"

„Du nimmst dir ein Zimmer und ich mache mich unsichtbar, du siehst nicht mehr aus wie Lily Evans.", erinnerte er sie. Verlegen fuhr sie durch ihre kurzen Haare. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass dir das nicht steht.", flüsterte er dann und seufzte. „Komm schon, wir grübeln, wenn du etwas anderes an hast, okay?", darauf konnte sie nur nicken und setzte sich endlich wieder in Bewegung.

Sie liefen etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis das nächste Gasthaus kam, in dem Lily mit Galleonen zahlen konnte, sie nahm ein kleines Einzelzimmer, in dem James und sie dann eine Weile auf dem Bett saßen und schwiegen. Aus Solidarität hatte James für's erste seine Kleidung mit ihr geteilt, sodass sie nur in ihrem Höschen und seinem Pullover bekleidet war und er ohne Oberteil herum lief. „James?", begann sie schließlich nachdenklich.

„Mh?", machte er zurück.

„Wem hat das Kleid gehört?", fragte sie, dabei besah sie es sich noch einmal. Er räusperte sich, um Zeit zu schinden, so wie er das immer tat.

„Ihr Name war Clara.", erklärte er aber schließlich zögerlich.

„Wer war sie?"

„Meine Freundin.", erwiderte er seufzend. „Ein paar Monate lang." Es war zu sehen, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte, trotzdem fragte sie.

„Was wurde aus ihr?"

„Ich habe meine Ausbildung fortgesetzt, da haben sie sie gefangen und getötet.", erwiderte er bitter. „Damit ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn jemand umgebracht wird, den man-", er stockte und räusperte sich erneut. „Ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden, okay.", schnaubte er letztendlich. „Es ist vorbei, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt.", sie nickte verstehend.

Tatsächlich verstand sie, was er meinte. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Als Auror hatte man keine Beziehung. Geliebte Menschen brachte man nur in Gefahr. Man wurde erpressbar. Sie tätschelte seine Schulter ein wenig, dann legte sie sich hin. „Gute Nacht James."


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Wie schon am vergangenen Morgen wurde Lily wach und stellte fest, dass James seine Arme fest um sie gelegt hatte, allerdings schien er dieses Mal noch zu schlafen, sein Atem jedenfalls ging noch ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig. „James?", flüsterte sie sachte, aber er antwortete ihr nicht einmal mit einem Brummen oder etwas ähnlichem, also drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Das ging nur etwas schwerer, weil er sie so fest umklammert hielt, aber nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, da konnte sie nicht anders, als sein Gesicht zu betrachten. James Potter hatte etwas sehr angenehmes an sich, wenn man mal von seiner Erscheinung ausging. Natürlich war er nicht so lächerlich schön wie Sirius, aber etwas war an ihm, dem sie sich noch nie hatte entziehen können.

Selbst ohne Brille.

Verlegen streichelte sie leicht durch seine Haare. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum du mich streichelst?", murmelte er plötzlich, sodass sie heftig zusammen zuckte. Er öffnete seine Augen jetzt, sodass sie peinlich berührt fliehen wollte, aber er hielt sie ja immer noch fest. „Nein, nein, du musst doch nicht gehen, ich frage ja nur.", meinte er ruhig.

„Ich – ich... Uhm, nein, ich habe keinen Grund dafür, ich habe es einfach so getan.", stotterte sie, woraufhin er leicht gluckste.

„Schon gut, ich habe es gerne, wenn man meine Haare berührt.", wollte er sie beruhigen, aber irgendwie brachte sie das noch mehr auf. Sie wollte nicht Sachen machen, die ihm gefielen. Also, schon, aber nicht solche Sachen. Das waren persönliche Dinge, die sie nicht wissen sollte. Sein Griff wurde noch fester und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Wie er so tief gerutscht war, das konnte sie nicht sagen, das musste passiert sein, während sie gerade peinlich verlegen war. „Mach es noch einmal...", bat er leise.

Sie zögerte.

Aber nicht, weil sie nicht wollte, sondern weil es ihr merkwürdig erschien, dass er sie darum bat. Er wirkte nicht so, als würde er realisieren, worum er sie gebeten hatte, noch so verschlafen, so unschuldig, sie war sogar beinahe sicher, dass er nicht direkt mit ihr sprach. Gegen ihren Willen fühlte sie plötzlich Eifersucht. Er redete vermutlich mit Clara. Oder wünschte sich, mit ihr reden zu können und dass Clara dann durch seine Haare streicheln würde, so wie er es mochte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich an ihrem Hals. „Mach es noch einmal, Lily...", bat er sie erneut. Aufgrund der Tatsache das er 'Lily' gesagt hatte, streichelte sie noch einmal durch seine Haare, seine Lippen waren plötzlich fester an ihrem Hals und sie fühlte Hitze in ihr Gesicht steigen, wie noch nie zuvor.

„W – was tust du?", flüsterte sie aufgeregt.

„Du bist so schön warm...", nuschelte er gegen ihre Haut, dabei rutschte er näher an sie heran. „Mach es noch einmal.", forderte er sie auf. Ohne, dass sie wusste warum, gehorchte sie brav und verharrte schließlich mit alles zehn Fingern in seinen Haaren, während er über ihren Hals küsste. Einfach so. Als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

„J – James, warum tust du das?", fragte sie unsicher, aber nicht, weil sie wollte, dass er aufhörte. Es war zu lange her, dass jemand über ihren Hals geküsst hatte. Oder dass sie das letzte Mal überhaupt jemanden geküsste hatte. Gideon. Der letzte, den sie geküsst hatte, das war Gideon gewesen, beinahe zwei Jahre her. „W-"

Es war passiert. Seine Lippen waren einfach auf ihren gelandet und sein ganzer Kopf drückte jetzt näher an ihren. Er küsste sie. Sein Körper war warm und seine Arme umklammerten sie mehr denn je. Der Kuss schien ewig zu dauern, sie waren völlig verrückt geworden, da lagen sie im Bett und küssten sich, völlig irrational und verantwortungslos. Irgendwie war sie unter ihn gerutscht, aber wie oder wann konnte sie nicht mehr sagen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie urplötzlich sein Gewicht auf sich spürte und er schwer gegen sie atmete, ihre Beine hatten sich einfach um seine Mitte gelegt. Ein Kuss ging jetzt in den nächsten über und seine Hände begannen zu wandern. Das war schrecklich aufregend, abgesehen von McNair hatte sie schon eine Weile niemand mehr angefasst und James war nicht mit McNair zu vergleichen. Ihr kam in den Sinn, wie er sie gestern aufgefangen und fest an sich gepresst hatte. „W – warte...", stöhnte er schließlich, offensichtlich aufgeregt, sein Gesicht war so rot, wie sie dachte, dass ihr eigenes es sei. „Warte, ich habe-", er schluckte.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Ich meine – du... Du nimmst keine Tränke, richtig?", jetzt begann ihr Herz wie verrückt zu klopfen. Zwei Jahre keinen Sex mehr gehabt, sie fühlte sich wieder wie siebzehn, als Gideon und sie es das erste mal gewagt hatten. Zögerlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, da atmete er tief durch und streichelte durch ihre Haare. „Ich habe irgendwo – bewege dich nicht!", bat er sie, dabei stand er auf und begann, die Taschen seiner Jeans zu durchsuchen, die über dem Stuhl gehangen hatte.

Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Ja, Sex mit James Potter machte die Situation nicht gerade besser und sie waren schon genug in Schwierigkeiten und es war unklug, wenn sie es jetzt mit ihm trieb. Nur, schlechter konnte die Situation kaum noch werden. Vielleicht würde sie ein bisschen Sex aufheitern, dann konnten sie sich wieder ein bisschen besser konzentrieren. „Oh nein!", stöhnte er plötzlich und warf seine Geldbörse auf den Stuhl.

„Was?", fragte sie mit lächerlich zittriger Stimme.

„Sirius.", maulte er. „'Ich leihe mir dein Notfall-Kondom, danke Mann'.", las er von einem kleinen Zettel vor, den er dann fallen ließ, um sich über sein Gesicht zu reiben. Das brachte sie dazu, ebenfalls zu stöhnen.

„Nein, nein, nein...", machte sie ungläubig. Und nachdem sie realisiert hatte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und in welcher Situation sie sich befanden, da war sie nur noch fassungslos darüber. Bedauerte es, gerade keinen Sex mit James Potter haben zu können, obwohl sie es doch wollte. „I – ich... Ich gehe rasch duschen.", flüsterte sie also letztendlich verlegen, dabei kam sie aus dem Bett. Er hämmerte sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Ja, tue das.", meinte er nur.

Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, musste sie sich wohl oder übel wieder in das rote Kleid zwingen, woraufhin James sie unverhohlen anstarrte und gierig musterte, aber nichts sagte. „Was ist also der Plan?", fragte sie.

„Wir suchen zuerst neue Kleidung für dich. Danach versuche ich Dobby zu finden.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. Sie nickte. „Uh – hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge, wo wir Kleidung für dich kriegen? Vielleicht – uhm... Vielleicht eine Salbe oder so?", darauf runzelte sie ihre Stirn. „Ich habe eben gesehen, dass ich mir bei meinem Sturz gestern doch vielleicht etwas getan habe.", erklärte er. Sie seufzte leise.

„Uhm...", machte sie. „Mir – mir fällt immer nur ein Ort ein, an dem ich immer Zuflucht fände.", gab sie zu. Er nickte.

„Gideon.", machte er verstehend, woraufhin sie ebenfalls nickte. „Nun, mit mir im Schlepptau kannst nicht einmal du bei ihm auftauchen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du selber auch nicht ganz ohne Probleme bist gerade.", erinnerte er sie.

„Das meinte ich. In einer solchen Situation, selbst mit dir zusammen, könnte ich 'immer' nur zu Gideon gehen.", erklärte sie deutlich und räusperte sich dann. „Ich meinte – uhm – ich meinte nicht 'zusammen' im Sinne von – uhm...", sie hatte sich verzettelt und rieb über ihren Nacken.

„Okay, du schlägst also vor, wir gehen zu deinem Ex.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Sag das nicht so, Gideon und ich sind Freunde, wenn es jemanden gibt, der uns helfen würde, dann Gideon. Und sei es nur aus Liebe zu mir.", das schien James noch weniger zu gefallen, sodass sie sich einfach nur noch wunderte, warum sie Gideon überhaupt erwähnt hatte.

„Also schön, wie du willst.", meinte er nach einer Sekunde Stille. „Wenn du ihm so sehr vertraust und du dir wirklich sicher bist, wir sollen zu ihm gehen und darauf hoffen, dass er uns helfen wird, dann gehen wir zu ihm.", sie straffte ihre Schultern.

„Das ist der einzige Ort, an dem wir alles finden werden, was wir brauchen. Kleidung, Nahrung, Zauberstäbe, Tränke, alles.", sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm einen versteckten Hinweis zu geben.

„Du hast noch Kleidung bei ihm?", hakte James nach. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Uhm... Uh – ja, ich habe noch eine Menge Zeug bei ihm.", gab sie zu. „Wir – wir haben es nie geschafft, das alles – uhm... Ich meine, ich wollte immer mal wieder alles holen, aber irgendwie hat es das immer nur schlimmer gemacht. Gideon hat einfach nie verstanden, warum es plötzlich vorbei war.", er musterte sie interessiert, sagte aber nichts. „Auch ich habe meine Lektion gelernt.", fügte sie hinzu, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte.

„Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, was ihm fehlte.", meinte er langsam und nachdenklich. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen an. „Du weißt schon, zwei Jahre her. Was ist vor zwei Jahren passiert?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Gideon und ich haben angefangen zu arbeiten.", antwortete sie.

„Du bist in mein Team gekommen.", verbesserte er sie. „Ich will nicht eingebildet klingen, aber du hast es selber gesagt: Es braucht einiges, um dich aufzumuntern.", sie schnaubte.

„Du schlägst also vor, dass Gideon und ich nicht zusammen sein konnten, weil ich dich wollte?", hakte sie spöttisch nach.

„Nein, das sage ich nicht und ich weiß, dass das nicht so ist, du warst nie verliebt in mich.", widersprach er sofort. „Aber wenn es dir wegen irgendetwas schlecht ging, bist du dann damit zu Gideon gegangen? Weil er dich trösten konnte? Weil er wusste, wie er dich wieder zum Lachen bringt?", sie musste zugeben, dass sie eher zu Jeff und James gegangen war, wenn sie Probleme gehabt hatte, weil die beiden, nun, James, immer gewusst hatten, wie sie damit umgehen mussten. Gideon konnte das nicht so gut. „Dachte ich mir.", warf James ein.

„Dann sagst du, dass-"

„Alles, was ich sage ist, dass du vor zwei Jahren in mein Team gekommen bist. Du und ich, wir kennen uns besser, als du möchtest und als du realisiert hast, dass du eher zu mir kommst, wenn dich etwas bedrückt, als zu Gideon, da hast du ganz genau gewusst, was ihm fehlt.", verlegen wurde sie rot. Er hatte Recht. Er hatte Recht und das war ihr peinlich. James jedoch musterte sie nur, dann zuckte er endlich mit den Schultern und humpelte ein paar Schritte von ihr weg, um sich auf das Bett zu legen.

„Warum humpelst du?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe mir bei meinem Sturz gestern doch etwas getan.", erwiderte er einfach. „Lass uns also zu Gideon gehen und schauen, ob er dein Vertrauen verdient hat...", murmelte er ein wenig missmutig.

* * *

„Bleib kurz hier stehen...", flüsterte sie, sodass James inne hielt. Sie klopfte unsicher und mit zitternden Fingern. Irgendwie war das alles völlig abgedreht und verrückt. Abgesehen von ihren – uh – beruflichen Problemen: Sie hatte gerade James Potter geküsst und stand jetzt hier vor Gideons Haustür. Also, mit James, im Schatten der Ecke, wo man ihn nicht sofort sehen würde. Die Tür öffnete sich und Gideon erschien. Einen Moment wurde er rot, dann kreideweiß.

„Lily!", stöhnte er, als nächstes zog er sie in seine Arme und presste sie an sich. „Merlin, du bist okay! Bist du okay? Ich wusste, du würdest nicht so einfach nachgeben, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!", stammelte er, dann küsste er ihre Stirn und ihre Haare und schließlich küsste er sie vor lauter Erleichterung sogar auf den Mund. Normalerweise tat er das nicht mehr.

„Gideon, du tust mir weh!", murmelte sie gedämpft gegen seine Schulter, da ließ er sie los und streichelte durch ihre blonden, kurzen Haare.

„Was hast du nur gemacht, wieso-"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe!", unterbrach sie ihn jetzt, dann warf sie einen Blick auf James. Gideon bemerkte ihn dadurch endlich und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Er hat es nicht getan, Gideon, denkst du wirklich, James Potter würde das Ministerium verraten?", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab.

„Nun, Sirius glaubt es und er wird ihn am besten kennen!", schnaubte Gideon. „Warum schleppst du ihn hier her, Lily, wieso bist du bei ihm? Er ist gefährlich!", James humpelte einen halben Schritt auf Lily zu und ächzte dann, sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, als er sich gegen die Wand stützte. „Was hat er?"

„Nun, er ist gestern von einem Baum gefallen, Gideon, können wir bitte drinnen reden?", maulte sie. Er stöhnte.

„Du bringst mich in Schwierigkeiten.", erinnerte er sie.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe!", wiederholte sie sofort. „Du hast immer gesagt, ich bin willkommen bei dir, ich brauche 'jetzt' deine Hilfe!", er öffnete endlich die Tür und ließ sie ein, Lily stützte James jetzt. „Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, was du dir getan hast?", fragte sie.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Knöchel verstaucht oder so.", gab er nur zurück.

„Und bist noch herum gerannt und heute morgen aus dem Bett gesprungen?", er schnaubte.

„Denkst du nicht, ich wurde darauf trainiert, um Schmerzen stand zu halten?", fragte er ein wenig abfällig, sodass sie ihn los ließ, noch ehe sie die Couch erreicht hatten. Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich schätze, ich bin zu ausgeruht, unter Anspannung funktioniert es besser.", fügte er hinzu. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen nur über ihn.

„Also, wie kann ich dir helfen, Lily?", fragte Gideon, während er die Vorhänge zusammen zog. Sie sah verlegen an sich herunter.

„Ich – uhm... Ich brauche neue Kleidung. Und vielleicht etwas zu essen. Und James' Knöchel. Hast du noch meine alten Zauberstäbe.", geschafft ließ er sich auf die Couch weit weg von James fallen.

„Ich habe noch alles.", erinnerte er sie.

„Sehr gut, kannst du – uh – kannst du nach James' Knöchel sehen und ich suche alles, was ich brauche?", er nickte nur noch, also verließ sie das Zimmer. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn verärgert hatte. Vor allem damit, dass sie James angeschleppt hatte. Gideon und James waren schon eine Weile nicht mehr so gut aufeinander zu sprechen, jetzt wusste sie auch endlich warum. Logisch, die Jeff-Sache musste wohl dafür gesorgt haben, dass sie stritten.

In seinem Kleiderschrank fand sie alles, wie sie es verlassen hatte vor zwei Jahren. Auf der linken Seite hingen noch einige Kleider, oben lagen mehrere Hosen und Pullover, schön säuberlich gefaltet, so wie sie das immer gemacht hatte. Sie griff eine schwarze Hose und einen schwarzen Pullover, mehrere Shirts, neue Unterwäsche und ein grünes Cocktailkleid, nur für alle Fälle. Das alles stopfte sie in ihre letzte Tasche, die sie bei ihm gelassen hatte, nämlich die Sporttasche. Seit sie nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen war, machte sie nämlich gar keinen Sport mehr, das war immer seine Idee gewesen.

Ehe sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück ging, hielt sie inne. „Ich habe es nicht getan, Gideon!", maulte James.

„Warum bist du dann weg gelaufen?", fragte er wütend zurück.

„Weil ich als Staatsfeind Nummer eins gejagt werde, Sirius hat den Auftrag mich zu töten, sobald er kann, was denkst du, wie viel Zeit ich gehabt hätte, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich so etwas niemals tun würde!", knurrte James aufgebracht. Sie seufzte leise.

„Und warum hast du Lily da mit rein gezogen?", stöhnte Gideon. „Hast du ihr Leben noch nicht genug ruiniert, musst du jetzt auch noch alles vernichten?"

„Ich – hallo? Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht!", ärgerte er sich.

„Du hast sie genau so beobachtet!", warf er ihm vor.

„Das stimmt nicht, Gideon, was du gesehen hast war etwas anderes! Ich habe auf Jeff gewartet, um mit ihm darüber zu reden, ich wollte sie nur beschützen!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Und jetzt? Beschützt du sie auch, indem du sie in diese krumme Nummer mit rein ziehst?", ärgerte er sich weiter, woraufhin James stöhnte.

„Weißt du, so wie Lily zu dir gekommen ist, als sie nicht wusste wohin, wusste ich von Anfang an, wenn ich irgendjemandem vertrauen kann, dann Lily.", ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Wenn er irgendwem vertrauen konnte, dann ihr. Wenn selbst Sirius sich gegen ihn stellte, dann konnte er Lily vertrauen.

„Du bist also verliebt in sie.", knurrte er.

„Das ist es nicht.", das warme Gefühl war sofort wieder weg. Und was war das dann am Morgen gewesen, als sie im Bett gelegen und geknutscht hatten? „Ich würde sie niemals so in Gefahr bringen wollen, okay? Du weißt ja, wie das endet.", stöhnte er.

„Ich sehe doch, wie ihr euch anseht.", Gideon klang sehr wütend, sie kannte diesen Tonfall gar nicht von ihm.

„Wir – wir sehen uns nicht an.", stotterte James ein bisschen.

„Du machst wohl Witze, jeder Trottel sieht, wie ihr euch anhimmelt.", maulte Gideon zurück, woraufhin James stöhnte. „Hast du mit ihr geschlafen?", sie räusperte sich und trat endlich ein.

„Ich habe alles gefunden.", erklärte sie, dabei legte sie die Tasche neben James. „Nur noch etwas zu essen, dann können wir wieder gehen.", James stöhnte leicht.

„Lily, du solltest hier bleiben.", meinte er urplötzlich. „Du solltest dich bei Gideon verstecken, bis ich meine Unschuld bewiesen habe, dann kannst du wieder in Frieden leben.", sie schnaubte nur abfällig. „Mehr oder weniger.", gestand er ihr zu.

„Vergiss es.", machte sie einfacher, als es eigentlich für sie war, woraufhin er kopfschüttelnd über sein Gesicht fuhr. „Ich gehe in die Küche, Gideon, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", James Schultern sanken ein wenig herab, als sie Gideon darum bat, mit ihr mit zu kommen, aber darauf ging sie nicht ein. Der nickte, stand zögerlich auf und folgte ihr in die Küche, in der sie ihm immer Frühstück gemacht hatte.

„Was-"

„Halt die Klappe!", knurrte sie. „Halt die Klappe und lass ihn in Ruhe, okay? Wir schlafen nicht miteinander!", als sie ihn so anging (und dann auch noch wegen James Potter) wurde er knallrot und starrte sie schockiert an. „James geht es schlecht, sein bester Freund versucht, ihn umzubringen, er musste fliehen, er ist verwundet und so tief am Boden, dass 'ich' sein letzter Ausweg war! Er hat es nicht getan, okay? Er würde nicht.", stellte sie klar.

„Lily, du hast dich selber in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.", hielt er dagegen, „Er hätte dich da nicht mit rein ziehen sollen!"

„Aber er wusste, wenn es irgendwen gibt, der objektiv genug ist, an ihn zu glauben, dann bin ich das!", schoss sie zurück. „Versteh doch: Ich war schon sein letzter Ausweg."

„Was passiert, wenn ihr seine Unschuld nicht beweisen könnt?", fragte er sie aufgebracht. „Dann müsst ihr für immer und ewig fliehen, dann werden wir uns nie wieder sein, dann-"

„Dann sei es so.", erwiderte sie schlicht.

„Du bist in ihn verliebt.", stellte er wieder fest.

„Du und ich, wir sind kein Paar mehr, Gideon.", erinnerte sie ihn. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir weh getan habe, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, wir sind kein Paar mehr. Es geht dich schlicht und ergreifend nichts an, wer hier in wen verliebt ist.", das hatte er deutlich verstanden. Er nickte bitter. Sie hatte gerade vor ihm zugegeben, dass sie irgendwie Gefühle für James hatte. Wenn das Gefühle waren. Es war auf jeden Fall kompliziert und der Gedanke, mit ihm fliehen zu müssen, erschien ihr irgendwie kein bisschen schrecklich, sondern eher recht angenehm.

„Also schön.", machte er seufzend. „Ich – ich kann immer noch nicht nachvollziehen, was passiert ist, aber wenn du es so willst, dann habe ich keine andere Wohl, als das zu akzeptieren.", murmelte er. Sie tätschelte seine Wange ein bisschen, da griff er einfach in ihre kurzen, blonden Haare.

„Wie hast du mich erkannt?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe dahin geguckt, wo ich immer zuerst hingucke, Lily.", erwiderte er. „Deine Augen haben dich verraten.", sie entzog sich seiner Berührung, woraufhin er sich umdrehte und begann, einige Lebensmittel einzupacken. „Sirius war übrigens schon hier.", meinte er beläufig.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie.

„Die Wahrheit. Dass ihr nicht hier wart und dass ich auch nicht mit euch rechne. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du mit James zusammen her kommen würdest.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend, sodass sie seufzte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich da mit rein gezogen habe.", murmelte sie.

„Was habt ihr jetzt vor?", fragte er.

„Das verrate ich dir nicht.", gab sie zurück. „Falls Sirius zurück kommt, sag ihm einfach die Wahrheit. Dass wir hier waren und dir nicht verraten wollten, was wir vor haben.", riet sie ihm.

Als sie aus der Küche zurück kamen, da saß James auf der Couch und wirkte irgendwie betreten. „Also – also, bleibt ihr noch?"

„Nein, wir gehen weiter.", beschloss sie, da James nicht antwortete. „Richtig?", er nickte nur schweigsam, da griff sie nach ihrer Tasche. „Danke für deine Hilfe, Gideon.", meinte sie noch, woraufhin James aufstand.

„Ich denke immer noch, du solltest hier bleiben.", eröffnete er. „Es war unfair von mir, dich in diese Sache herein zu ziehen, du kannst einfach hier untertauchen, bis-", sie unterbrach ihn einfach mal an der Stelle.

„Ich bleibe bei dir! Wir stecken da jetzt gemeinsam drin und wir ziehen das gemeinsam durch, hör auf, mich los werden zu wollen!", er warf einen Blick zu Gideon, woraufhin sie ihre Augen verdrehte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir gehen.", wies sie ihn an, dabei drückte sie ihm ihre Tasche in die Hände. Er reagierte verzögert, folgte ihr aber artig und nickte Gideon sogar noch einmal zu. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, aber schließlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Was sollte das?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe den Blick gesehen.", meinte er nur.

„Welchen Blick, James?", fragte sie nun ungeduldiger.

„Den Blick zwischen Gideon und dir. Und du hast ihn geküsst.", fügte er hinzu. „Ich dachte, ich tue dir einen Gefallen.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Gerade du müsstest wissen, dass das zwischen Gideon und mir nichts ist.", maulte sie.

„Wieso gerade ich?", fragte er zurück, dabei war er immer noch mürrisch und offensichtlich nicht überzeugt.

„Zum einen haben wir mehr als einmal darüber geredet und demnach weißt du ganz genau, dass Gideon etwas fehlt, was ich aber brauche, weil das mehr oder weniger meine Worte waren.", erklärte sie bissig. „Und zum anderen habe ich gedacht, nach heute Morgen wäre klar, dass da nichts mehr zwischen Gideon und mir ist. Nicht jetzt, nicht in Zukunft.", er runzelte seine Stirn.

„Wieso heute Morgen?", hakte er nach. Jetzt wurde sie rot. „Meinst du den Kuss?"

„Du bist so ein Arschloch manchmal.", knurrte sie.

„Lily-", begann er seufzend.

„Nein, schon gut.", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Das war natürlich – ich meine... Ich meine, natürlich war das bedeutungslos, ich meinte nur damit, dass ich dich nicht bedeutungslos geküsst hätte, wenn ich noch etwas für Gideon empfinden würde.", erklärte sie eingeschnappt.

„Lily,-", begann er wieder, aber wieder schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab.

„Du wirst wahrscheinlich am besten wissen, dass das nichts war, richtig? Ich meine-"

„Lily, halt die Klappe!", ärgerte er sich jetzt. „Ein einfaches 'Ja, ich meine den Kuss' hätte gereicht.", ermahnte er sie dann, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Ich kann doch nicht wissen, wie du das siehst, ich bin nicht in deinem Kopf. Wenn du darüber reden möchtest, fein, rede, aber halt mir keinen Vortrag darüber, wie bedeutungslos das war, wenn es so offensichtlich ist, dass dich der Gedanke verletzt, dass es mir nichts bedeutet haben könnte.", sie schnaubte.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne.", schnappte sie.

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja, manchmal hätte ich gerne, du würdest mir einfach sagen, was in deinem kleinen, verwirrten Kopf vor sich geht, als mich ständig raten zu lassen.", maulte er.

„Verwirrt-", begann sie aufgebracht. „Der einzige, der hier verwirrt ist, das bist du! Zuerst erzählst du mir von Clara und wie sehr du sie liebst und dann küsst du mich und jetzt willst du mich los werden, nur weil Gideon offensichtlich immer noch hofft, dass ich zu ihm zurück komme.", warf sie ihm vor.

„Und wird das passieren?", hakte er nach.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", zischte sie, ehe sie sich davon abhalten konnte. Er nickte nur verstehend, dann verfiel er wieder in schweigen. Nachdem sie sich mit sich selber geeinigt hatte, dass das ihre eigene Schuld war, traute sie sich nicht mehr, das Thema noch einmal anzusprechen.

„Ich habe Clara nicht geliebt.", sagte er schließlich bitter seufzend. Sie sah überrascht auf. „Das macht es ja so schlimm."

„Aber du hast gesagt-", begann sie, da zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

„Den man selber in Gefahr gebracht hat. Das wollte ich sagen, nicht, dass ich sie geliebt habe.", erklärte er. „Ich habe sie zum Tode verurteilt. Es ist ganz allein meine Schuld, dass sie tot ist, weil ich sie zu meiner Ablenkung gemacht habe. Die Ausbildung war so stressig und so hart, da brauchte ich einfach eine Ablenkung, einen Ausgleich und ich habe sie gefunden. Sie ist nicht gestorben, weil ich sie geliebt habe, sondern weil mir langweilig war.", darauf wusste sie nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Letztendlich räusperte sie sich.

„Du konntest nicht wissen, dass sie das tun würden.", flüsterte sie betreten.

„Doch.", meinte er. „Doch, ich wusste, dass sie das tun würden, aber das Risiko wollte ich eingehen. Ich dachte, ich kann sie schon beschützen, aber das war nicht so.", er zuckte verlegen mit seinen Schultern. „Ein weiterer Grund, warum du bei Gideon hättest bleiben sollen. Wenn dich jemand mit mir sieht, bringt dich das in Gefahr..."

„Okay, aber – aber wir stecken nun einmal gemeinsam in dieser Sache drin.", erinnerte sie ihn zögerlich.

„Trotzdem wäre es besser für dich, wenn wir einfach getrennte Wege gingen. Ich bin dazu verdammt, ein Einzelkämpfer zu sein.", flüsterte er betreten. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen und irgendwie unvorhergesehen traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Wieso hast du mich dann geküsst?", flüsterte sie tonlos. Er drehte sich halb zu ihr um und musterte sie ernst, aber schließlich sah er wieder nach vorne.

„Das weiß ich schon gar nicht mehr.", gab er zurück, seine Stimme plötzlich völlig emotionslos. Diese Aussage verletzte sie zutiefst, ohne, dass sie es wollte, liefen jetzt zwei Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie konnte sich gar nicht erklären, warum es sie so sehr traf, dass er nicht mehr wusste, warum er sie geküsst hatte. „Tut mir Leid."

Er hatte sie angesehen und die Tränen bemerkt, da rollten weitere über ihr Gesicht. „Nein, schon gut.", flüsterte sie brüchig, dann räusperte sie sich noch verlegen und verstrich die Tränen ein bisschen trotzig. Innerlich kam sie sich bescheuert vor, weil in der blöden Tasche Kondome waren, damit sie mit ihm hätte schlafen können, falls es sich ergab. Worauf sie gehofft hatte.

„Lily, sieh mal-"

„Nein, es ist okay, James, tut mir Leid, dass ich so eine Szene mache, ich weiß gar nicht, wieso ich so reagiere.", stöhnte sie. „Ich glaube, ich habe einfach zu wenig geschlafen oder zu viel Stress oder so, es ist mir total egal, okay... Ich – ich will einfach nur...", sie blieb stehen. Wie lange liefen sie schon wieder? „Ich weiß, du bist das gewöhnt, aber ich bin nur ein normaler Auror, okay. Weder laufe ich normalerweise so viel, noch habe ich dieses Abhärtungstraining absolviert, das mich zu so einer Maschine gemacht hätte, wie du es bist. Ich – ich bin nur ein Mensch, ich muss mich endlich ein bisschen ausruhen.", er warf einen Blick um sich, dann streichelte er durch ihre Haare und drückte sie kurz an sich.

„Schon gut, du hast Recht.", murmelte er entschuldigend. „Ich bin das vielleicht gewöhnt, aber ich kann das nicht von dir erwarten. Wir suchen uns eine Bleibe für heute und dann schauen wir, dass du dich ein bisschen hinlegen kannst, okay?", flüsterte er beruhigend. Obwohl er sie gerade so schmerzhaft wie noch nie zurück gewiesen hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen ihn und ließ es einfach kurz zu. Sie wäre eh nicht mehr weit gekommen, da konnte sie auch genau so gut den Moment nutzen, um es los zu werden.

Offensichtlich merkte er recht schnell, dass sie jetzt richtig weinte, denn sein Griff wurde plötzlich fester und er seufzte lautlos. Die Erschöpfung kam urplötzlich, sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie fertig sie war, aber jetzt kam es alles hervor. „Tut mir Leid!", schluchzte sie schließlich. „Wir haben keine Zeit für so was.", er schnalzte mit seiner Zunge und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Schon gut.", meinte er wieder. „Mir tut es Leid, ich erwarte ganz schön viel von dir...", wieder streichelte er durch ihre Haare. „Es tut mir Leid, okay? Ich weiß, dass das alles zu viel ist, es ist nur schwierig für mich, immer daran zu denken, dass du das nicht gewöhnt bist.", seufzte er. Sie antwortete darauf eine ganze Weile nicht, während er einfach mit ihr weiter lief. „Kennst du dich hier in der Gegend aus?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Ein bisschen.", meinte sie.

„Die Hütte hier, wem gehört sie?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Der Gemeinde. Dort wird Holz und Stroh gesammelt.", er nickte verstehend. „Denkst du über ein Bett im Stohlager nach?", er nickte wieder, woraufhin sie seufzte. „Von mir aus, wenn wir dafür nicht mehr weiter laufen müssen.", willigte sie brav ein.

Nachdem James mehr oder weniger heldenhaft in das Strohlager eingebrochen war, saß sie frierend im Stroh, er lag neben ihr und starrte gegen die Decke. „Lily?"

„Ich will jetzt nicht mehr reden.", flüsterte sie geschafft. Er seufzte leise, aber dann griff er an ihre Schultern und zog sie neben sich, um seine Arme um sie zu schließen. „Was machst du?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Du frierst.", informierte er sie. „Ich spende dir Körperwärme, damit du nicht mehr frierst.", sie antwortete darauf nicht, sodass er irgendwann noch einmal seufzte. „Hast du keine Decke eingepackt?", darauf schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Warte, ich schaue, ob du vielleicht einen wärmeren Pullover dabei hast...", sie reagierte nicht, es war so kalt und ihre Finger begannen schon zu schmerzen. Er öffnete die Tasche und wühlte eine Weile, dann räusperte er sich verlegen.

Ihr fielen sofort die Kondome ein, die in der Tasche lagen und innerlich stöhnte sie entsetzt auf, weil er sie bestimmt gesehen hatte, aber er legte nur einen wärmeren Pullover über sie und schloss die Tasche wieder. Als seine Arme sich wieder wie selbstverständlich um sie legten, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und drückte wortlos ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Pullover, damit er sie fester halten würde. Er räusperte sich letztendlich verlegen. „Du... Du hast also welche eingepackt?", flüsterte er nachdenklich.

„Denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt um mich auch noch damit in Verlegenheit zu bringen, James. Schweig einfach.", wies sie ihn gedämpft an. Er seufzte.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Weil ich seit zwei Jahren keinen Sex mehr hatte und du heute morgen mit mir rumgeknutscht hast, deshalb.", schnappte sie. „Jetzt lass uns das Thema wechseln.", verlangte sie.

„Zwei Jahre?", fragte er schockiert.

„Halt die Klappe!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ich meine das doch nicht böse, es erklärt nur, warum du so-", er stockte kurz. „Angespannt bist.", sie wand sich endlich aus seinem Griff und stand auf, um den Pullover über zu ziehen.

„Halt einfach die Klappe, James, okay? Ich will nicht mit dir darüber reden, es ist mega peinlich und auch ganz schön unfair von dir, dass du darüber sprichst, nachdem du mich heute Nachmittag abgewiesen hast!", warf sie ihm vor.

„Ich – ich habe dich nicht abgewiesen, Lily.", meinte er mit belegter Stimme. „Ich habe nur erklärt, warum ich dazu verdammt bin, mein Leben lang alleine zu sein.", sie schnaubte ungläubig.

„Du hast gesagt, du wüsstest schon gar nicht mehr, warum du mich geküsst hast.", erinnerte sie ihn. Er holte schon Luft um dagegen zu protestieren und ihr zu widersprechen, da hob sie ihre Hände abwehrend hoch. „Lass uns einfach schweigen, okay? Alles was du sagst macht es immer nur schlimmer, ich will jetzt endlich meine Ruhe und schlafen.", er schloss seinen Mund wieder und nickte.

„Also schön.", flüsterte er peinlich berührt. „Das war nicht meine Absicht."

„Schweig einfach.", maulte sie noch einmal und drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu.


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Sie hatte seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so schlecht geschlafen und die vergangenen drei Nächte waren auch nicht gerade lustig gewesen. Trotzdem wachte sie schwerfällig auf. Das erste, woran sie denken musste war das Gespräch mit James am Abend vorher, da traten überraschenderweise wieder Tränen in ihre Augen. Er lag neben ihr auf dem Stroh und starrte nachdenklich gegen die Decke, aber als sie sich räusperte, um dir Tränen los zu werden, huschten seine Augen zu ihr. „Morgen.", machte er unverfänglich.

„Mor-", er richtete sich überrascht auf und sie selber griff an ihren Hals. Ihre Stimme war ganz dünn und quietschig und zu sprechen tat weh. Als auch sie hoch kommen wollte wurde ihr schwindelig und ihr Kopf begann, wie verrückt zu hämmern. Verwirrt griff sie an ihre Stirn und sank wieder auf ihr Strohlager zurück. Er fühlte an ihren Wangen und dann auch an ihrer Stirn ihre Temperatur und seufzte.

„Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass es dir schlecht geht?", fragte er sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Mir ging es bis gerade nicht schlecht.", erwiderte sie nur. Es war kalt im Lager, wurde aber endlich wieder ein wenig heller, sodass sie sehen konnte, wie er die Stirn runzelte.

„Nun, die Nacht in diesem Gefrierschrank hat es sicher nicht besser gemacht.", maulte er. „Was mache ich denn jetzt mit dir? Hier wirst du noch erfrieren...", tatsächlich zitterte sie am ganzen Leib, obwohl ihr heiß war und sie schwitzte. Einen Moment sah er sich suchend um, dann drehte er sich stirnrunzelnd wieder zu ihr. „Ich mache ein Feuer dort hinten, da steht ein kleiner Kamin.", beschloss er.

„Dann wird man uns finden.", flüsterte sie heiser.

„Das ist mir egal.", erwiderte er ein wenig patzig, dann sammelte er ein wenig Stroh und Holz zusammen. Nachdem er ein kleines Feuer angefangen hatte, kam er wieder zu ihr, hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zur Feuerstelle. „Ich – uhm... Lily, ich-", vor lauter Erschöpfung legte sie nur ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und stöhnte.

„Nicht.", bat sie gequält.

„Aber-"

„Nein, lass uns das alles einfach vergessen.", er seufzte verlegen, gehorchte aber und schnitt es nicht mehr an. Sie fand sich dann auf seinem Schoß und in mehrere dicke Pullover eingewickelte vor dem Feuer wieder, der Schweiß lief über ihre Stirn und sie hatte angefangen zu husten, aber das war ihr egal, alles war besser, als weiterhin zu frieren.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich bin kein so guter Krankenpfleger.", flüsterte er schließlich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich machen muss. Du wüsstest wahrscheinlich, was man machen kann, damit du wieder gesund wirst...", seine Stimme klang ganz weich und sanft, aber darauf konnte sie kaum noch reagieren.

Im Kopf ging sie immer nur dieses mega-peinliche Gespräch durch, das sie gestern Abend gehabt hatten und auf dem er seitdem herum hackte. Sie kam sich bescheuert vor, dass sie Kondome eingepackt hatte, nur um dann heraus zu finden, dass er sie gar nicht wollte. Unwillkürlich musste sie daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn Sirius nicht sein 'Notfall-Kondom' genommen hätte. Im Rausch hätten sie es miteinander gemacht und danach? Was wäre danach passiert?

Sie hätte sich vermutlich total daneben benommen, weil sie Sex gehabt hätte, bis James es zu viel geworden wäre. Sie weinte wieder, so fiel ihr beiläufig auf, als James seufzte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie war sich beinahe sicher, dass er wusste, worüber sie nachdachte. „Gönn dir doch mal eine Pause, Lily.", bat er schließlich seufzend.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie rau.

„Ich meine, dass du deinem armen Köpfchen mal Ruhe gönnen sollst. Hör auf zu grübeln und lass es gut sein.", bat er sie. „Ich weiß ganz genau, was du denkst, okay, lass es einfach gut sein.", seine Finger streichelten über ihre Haare und ihre Stirn und ihre Schläfe, während er das sagte. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass er wahrscheinlich Legitimenz beherrschte und in ihren Kopf eingedrungen war, da stöhnte sie verlegen und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, sodass nur noch mehr Tränen rollten. Er seufzte wieder. „Versteh doch, was ich gesagt habe. Ich 'kann' nicht. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht trotzdem 'will'.", flüsterte er letztendlich zögerlich.

Darauf reagierte sie nicht. Das alles war schon verwirrend genug und die Tatsache, dass er jetzt noch mehr sagte überforderte sie gewaltig. „I – ich will nach Hause.", schluchzte sie plötzlich heiser. „Das ist alles so kompliziert, wieso passiert das alles?", er stöhnte leise, dann strich er ganz regelmäßig durch ihre Haare, um sie zu beruhigen oder zu trösten oder was auch immer. Sie wusste nicht, was er damit bezwecken wollte, sie wusste nur, dass es nichts nützte. Je netter er zu ihr war, umso mehr tat es weh. Was genau weh tat wusste sie auch nicht.

Obwohl, es war eigentlich offensichtlich. Er hatte sie abgewiesen. Sie steckten zusammen in dieser schrecklichen Sache fest und waren sich näher gekommen und nun hatte er sie abgewiesen. Warum war ihr egal, das einzige was zählte war, dass er sie abgewiesen hatte. „Liebes, jetzt hör doch mal auf, darüber zu nachzudenken, das macht es nicht besser. Ruh dich doch einfach aus...", bat er sie erschöpft.

„Raus aus meinem Kopf, James!", quietschte sie entsetzt.

„Ich meine es doch nicht böse mit dir, ich möchte nur, dass du mal Pause machst. Es ist doch egal, wer hier wen abgewiesen haben soll und wer Kondome dabei hat oder nicht, es ist völlig egal, okay? Wir finden schon eine Lösung für – uh – für dieses spezielle Problem, aber vorher musst du dich unbedingt ausruhen.", diese Worte hatten eine immense Wirkung auf sie, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wieso. Er hatte gesagt, sie würden schon eine Lösung finden und sie hatte ihm bis hierher vertraut, also war sie der Meinung, konnte sie ihm genauso gut weiterhin vertrauen. Außerdem hatte sie solche Kopfschmerzen und solche Halsschmerzen, dass es langsam unerträglich wurde, weiterhin darüber nachzudenken, was man alles hätte denken können, wenn man in dieser oder jener Situation gewesen wäre.

Sie fühlte, wie sie sich ein wenig entkrampfte und gegen seinen Oberkörper sank. „Wann finden wir eine Lösung?", fragte sie noch schwächlich, aber er seufzte nur.

„Das sehen wir, wenn du wieder gesund bist.", murmelte er. „Das ist eh alles nur meine Schuld, ich könnte mich treten. Ich habe zu viel von dir verlangt...", erklärte er letztendlich.

„Ich hätte etwas sagen können.", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Klar.", machte er sarkastisch. „Du bist ja bekannt dafür, dass du ohne Probleme zugeben kannst, wenn du überfordert bist.", obwohl sie sich nicht danach fühlte, musste sie einfach grinsen. Wie immer gab es nur einen Menschen auf dieser Welt, der sie aufheitern konnte. „Versprich mir nur, dass du nicht länger wütend auf mich bist...", flüsterte er plötzlich.

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich.", gab sie zurück. „Ich bin nur entsetzt, weil wir uns näher kommen und ich nicht anders kann, als mehr zu wollen.", fügte sie dann zögerlich hinzu. Seine Lippen waren jetzt wieder an ihrer Stirn. Obwohl sie jetzt nicht mehr schluchzte, liefen immer noch Tränen über ihre Wangen, allerdings war sie sich fast sicher, dass diese nur noch von ihrem unausgeglichenen, emotionalen und physikalischen Zustand zeugten und nicht mehr davon, dass sie über irgendetwas traurig war. Sie war einfach nur müde und krank und weit weg von Zuhause.

„Schlaf ein bisschen, okay? Danach schauen wir, was wir weiter machen.", sie nickte und schloss artig ihre Augen, woraufhin er nun ihre Schläfe mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte. Davon wollte sie automatisch mehr und sie nahm sich vor, von nun an immer brav zu tun, was er sagte...

Danach war sie schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

Das erste, was sie bemerkte, noch bevor sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, war die Tatsache, dass James fort war. Beziehungsweise, das war es, was sie sich daraus zusammen reimte, dass er nicht mehr unter ihr lag, sondern sie im Stroh gebettet war. Der Gedanke, dass er sie zurück gelassen haben könnte, war einfach schrecklich. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Wollte er sich nicht mehr mit ihr herum schlagen müssen? War sie sein 'Klotz am Bein'? Jemand legte einen feuchten Lappen auf ihre heiße Stirn, darum öffnete sie trübe ein Auge, in der Hoffnung, sein Gesicht zu sehen. In der Hoffnung, dass es James war, der für sie sorgte.

Aber es war nicht James, sondern Remus.

„Ruhig, Lily, bleib liegen.", meinte er besorgt.

„W – wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte sie hilflos. Wie schon am Morgen schossen Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Gideon.", erwiderte er. „Wo ist James?", die Erwähnung des Namens ließ sie Tränen laufen.

„Weiß nicht.", stöhnte sie. „War er nicht hier? Er – er muss gegangen sein, als ich schlief.", Remus runzelte seine Stirn und drückte sie behutsam wieder auf ihren Rücken.

„Ganz ruhig, Lily.", flüsterte er besorgt und tupfte ihr Gesicht jetzt mit dem Lappen ab. „Er war hier, ja?", sie antwortete nicht. „Du hast gesagt, er muss gegangen sein, also ist er hier gewesen.", schlussfolgerte er für sich selber. „Denkst du, er kommt zurück?", er tupfte ein paar Tränen fort, aber neue kamen sofort nach, sodass er sie seufzend musterte.

„Nein.", gab sie tonlos zu. „Ich schätze, er kommt nicht wieder zurück.", sie hatte ihm vertraut und er hatte sie verlassen. Sie hatte sich so blöd angestellt und war ihm so lästig gewesen mit ihren ständigen Heulanfällen in den vergangenen zwei Tagen, dass er gewartet hatte, bis sie eingeschlafen war, damit er endlich gehen konnte. Mehr und mehr Tränen rollten über ihre Wange und letztendlich konnte sie nicht mehr anders, als zu schniefen, um wenigstens Luft holen zu können.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte er nach, woraufhin sie ihren Kopf sofort schüttelte und noch einmal herzzerreißend schniefte. Er tupfte nur weiter und schwieg kurz, aber dann räusperte er sich. „Möchtest du mir erklären, warum ihr fort gelaufen seid?", auch darauf schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Hängst du in dieser Sache mit drin? Hat – hat er dich dazu angestiftet, das Ministerium zu verraten?", mehr Tränen rollten, sodass er erneut seufzte. „Lily, ich meine es gut mit dir.", erklärte er. „Sieh mal, Sirius weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Gideon und ich waren laufen und haben über James und dich geredet und da hat er mir irgendwann erzählt, dass ihr bei ihm wart. Er sagte, er macht sich Sorgen um dich.", endlich konnte sie sich räuspern und antworten.

„W – wir haben nichts getan, James und ich versuchen nur-", sie heulte auf und hustete dann ein wenig. „Er hat es nicht getan, Remus! Wir versuchen doch nur, seine Unschuld zu beweisen.", sie hustete wieder und fuhr über ihr heißes, verschwitztes Gesicht.

„Warum seid ihr dann weg gelaufen?", fragte er. Darauf konnte sie wieder nicht antworten. James hatte sie verlassen. Sie zurück gelassen, sodass jemand sie finden und in Gewahrsam nehmen würde. „Ich sage es noch einmal, Sirius weiß nicht, wo ich bin, okay? Ich will nur wissen, was hier vor sich geht.", sie stöhnte wieder und mehr und mehr Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

„Ich kann nicht.", heulte sie verzweifelt und hilflos.

„Was kannst du nicht?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass – dass er einfach gegangen ist.", schluchzte sie. „Er ist einfach abgehauen. Einfach so – ich... Er ist einfach abgehauen und hat mich zurück gelassen.", er streichelte ein bisschen über ihre Stirn, sein Blick sehr ernst und besorgt. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Lily, er ist-"

„Ich will nicht wissen, warum er so ist, wie er ist! Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er einfach abgehauen ist, ich habe alles für ihn aufgegeben und bin mit ihm abgehauen, obwohl das nichts als Schwierigkeiten für mich bedeutet. Was – was will er denn noch?", sie war so aufgebracht, dass sie einen ausgewachsenen Hustenanfall bekam, ihr Gesicht wurde ganz heiß und vermutlich reichlich rot. Wieder streichelte er mitleidig über ihre Haare. „I – ich... Ich habe doch alles getan, wieso hat er mich zurück gelassen?", brachte sie gerade so hervor, dabei ließ sie sogar zu, dass er sie kurz ein wenig an sich drückte, aber danach tupfte er wieder einfach nur über ihr Gesicht.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, aber schließlich fiel sie erschöpft und heiß vor Verlegenheit und Fieber auf ihr Strohlager zurück. „Ich sollte sich ins Mungos bringen, ich glaube, du hast dir eine Grippe eingefangen oder so.", meinte er sanft. „Sie würden dich gesund pflegen und dann Moody übergeben. Ihm kannst du vertrauen-", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein.", flüsterte sie heiser. „Sirius wird mich holen kommen.", er runzelte seine Stirn ein wenig.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Lily.", gab er zögerlich zu. „Das alles sieht dir überhaupt nicht ähnlich. ...und gerade hast du einen ausgewachsenen, hysterischen Anfall gehabt, weil James Potter dich zurück gelassen hat, obwohl du doch alles getan hast, damit er bleiben würde.", fügte er hinzu. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er den Lappen auswusch, überlegte aber die ganze Zeit, ob sie es bis zum Fenster schaffen würde, um fort zu laufen.

Auf der anderen Seite war sie nicht James. Sie kam nicht weit ohne Gold, Zauberstab oder Kleidung. Vielleicht war es besser, sich zu ergeben. Sie hatte niemanden umgebracht oder so, sie konnte versuchen, es Moody zu erklären, eine Strafe erhalten und vielleicht wieder arbeiten. Wahrscheinlich durfte sie eher nicht arbeiten, es war eher so, dass man sie bestrafen würde, indem man sie aus dem Dienst entließ. „Was wirst du jetzt mit mir tun?", fragte sie letztendlich tonlos.

„Ich überlege, dich zu Gideon zu bringen.", gab er zu. „Weil er dich auch erst einmal versteckt pflegen kann. Und auf ihn hörst du vielleicht.", das bezweifelte sie irgendwie, aber vielleicht war es doch irgendwie wahrscheinlich, dass Gideon sie am Ende so lange bearbeiten konnte, bis sie nach gab.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und James kam herein, dick eingepackt in eine Mütze und einen Mantel, in der Hand eine kleine Tüte. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich sofort zu einem schmerzhaften, breiten Strahlen, er jedoch erstarrte erschrocken, als er Remus bei Lily sitzen sah und zückte innerhalb einer Nanosekunde seinen Zauberstab. Remus sprang ebenfalls auf, allerdings hob er im Gegensatz zu James die Hände. „W – was tust du hier?", fragte er rau. „Und wie hast du uns gefunden?"

„Ich war mit Gideon laufen und er hat diese Hütte erwähnt.", antwortete Remus.

„Deinen Zauberstab, leg ihn neben sie.", wies James ihn an. Sein Freund gehorchte, zog seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn direkt neben Lily, dann folgte er dem Zucken seines eigenen Zauberstabes und bewegte sich ein paar Schritte von ihr weg. „Hat er dir etwas getan?", fragte er an sie gerichtet.

„Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass man seinen verwundeten Partner nicht zurück lässt?", hakte Remus nur nach.

„Ich-", er war ganz blass und nun zierte eine ganz leichte Röte seine Wangen. „Ich musste. Sie braucht Medizin."

„James, ich bin unbewaffnet, nimm den Zauberstab herunter!", verlangte er.

„Nein!", schnarrte er zurück. „Geh weg von ihr!", Remus entfernte sich noch mehr von ihr, da kam James näher. Sie konnte gar nicht fassen, dass er da war. Er war zurück gekehrt, er hatte sie gar nicht verlassen, er war los gezogen, um ihr Medizin zu holen, obwohl das gefährlich für ihn war!

„Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte sein Freund letztendlich.

„Was meinst du?"

„James, du wechselst nicht einfach so von einem Tag auf den den anderen die Seite! Was ist passiert?", darauf konnte er nur schnauben.

„Ich habe nicht die Seite gewechselt, was denkst du dir?", fragte er wütend.

„Was ist dann passiert? Denn dein Partner wurde tot gefunden und du bist geflohen, jetzt hast du Lily mit da rein gezogen, einen weiteren Agenten umgebracht und Sirius ausgeknockt.", zählte er auf. „Das ist alles ziemlich widersprüchlich zu dem, was du gerade gesagt hast.", sie sahen sich an. „James, du konntest mir doch immer vertrauen, oder?", fragte er schließlich einfühlsam.

„'Du' hast mir immer vertrauen können, oder?", gab James die Frage sofort eisern zurück. „Sirius und Peter und du, ihr habt immer auf mich zählen können. Was ist daraus geworden? Ich war immer für euch da, als Dank jagt ihr mich jetzt, wo ich euch am allermeisten brauchen würde!", Remus seufzte zutiefst erschüttert.

„Ich habe versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber er will mir nicht zuhören.", gab er zu.

„Ich habe nichts getan, Remus! Ich – ich habe es nicht getan, okay? Ich wurde in eine Falle gelockt!"

„Warum bist du dann geflohen? Ich meine, wenn du gar nichts getan hast, dann hättest du sofort ins Ministerium kommen sollen!", maulte er.

„Sie haben aber mein Gedächtnis verändert, ich habe die Erinnerung nicht mehr, Remus!", sie zuckte zusammen, als James die Stimme erhob. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, okay? Sie hätten mir nicht geglaubt! Jetzt jagen sie mich und ich muss fliehen und Sirius versucht, mich umzubringen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was passiert, wenn er es tut und sich danach heraus stellt, dass ich unschuldig bin!", betreten standen sie sich gegenüber. „Glaubst du, das will ich für ihn?", ihm waren verzweifelte Tränen in die Augen getreten, aber er hielt den Zauberstab weiterhin auf seinen Freund gerichtet.

„Ich rede mit ihm."

„Er wird nicht auf dich hören.", gab er nur zurück.

„Aber wenn ich ihm die Erinnerung zeige-"

„Dann wird er nur wissen, was wir vor haben.", stöhnte er. „Versprich, dass du es nicht tun wirst und ich lasse dich gehen.", bot er ihm an.

„Das kann ich nicht, James, und das weißt du auch.", ermahnte er ihn.

„Dann lässt du mir keine andere Wahl.", er hob seinen Zauberstab wieder etwas an. „Denk nicht, ich würde es nicht tun, weil du mein Freund bist, das Ministerium hat mich darauf geschult, solche Emotionen zur Seite lassen zu können.", darauf erhielt er vorerst keine Antwort, sodass er einen Blick zu ihr warf, die Tüte fiel neben sie. „Den Trank musst du nehmen.", wies er sie an.

„Sie ist krank, James, sie sollte ins Mungos.", ermahnte Remus ihn.

„Das geht nicht, sie würden sie nicht mehr gehen lassen!", ärgerte er sich.

„Und das wäre das Beste für sie, dann könntest du deine Unschuld beweisen und sie könnte sich erholen, okay? Wieso hast du sie mitgenommen?", hakte er nach. „Du wusstest doch, wie gefährlich das ist und dass es sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, dir zu helfen!", James stöhnte.

„Ich hatte Angst, alleine zu gehen.", gab er letztendlich zu. „Ich bin kein guter Einzelkämpfer und das weißt du. Ich hatte Angst alleine zu gehen und als ich sie auf dem Gang gesehen habe, da wusste ich, auf der ganzen Welt ist sie die einzige Person, die mit mir kommen würde.", daraufhin musterte Remus sie eindringlich, sodass sie unter seinem Blick errötete. Trotzdem entsprach das, was er gerade gesagt hatte auch dem, was er gesagt hatte, als sie in seinem Büro gewesen waren.

Da keiner mehr etwas sagte, öffnete sie die Tüte und zog eine kleine Phiole heraus. „Wo hast du das her?", fragte Remus betreten.

„Von Madame Pomfrey.", er starrte ihn perplex an.

„Was? Wie – wie bist du-"

„Du solltest mal mit Dumbledore sprechen.", erwiderte er patzig. „Nun geh."

„Ich dachte, du sprengst mich in die Luft?", hakte Remus nach.

„Nein.", stöhnte er. „Ich weiß, dass du Sirius die Erinnerung nicht zeigen wirst.", gab er zurück. „Wenn Dumbledore mir nämlich vertraut, dann wirst du dich nicht gegen ihn auflehnen.", Lily schluckte den Trank mit zitternden Finger und wie erwartet setzte sofort die Wirkung ein, aber die Dosis war einfach zu schwach, um das Fieber zu senken. Wenigstens die Kopfschmerzen und der Husten verschwanden, das war bereits eine grobe Verbesserung. Zittrig kam sie auf ihre Beine und begann, alles, was um sie herum zerstreut lag, in die Tasche zu stopfen.

„Lily, was tust du? Leg dich wieder hin, du musst dich ausruhen!", ermahnte Remus sie, aber darauf reagierte sie gar nicht. James warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu ihr, dann seufzte er tief.

„Es tut mir Leid, Remus.", flüsterte er.

„Was tut dir Leid?"

„Uh-", machte er, dann feuerte er einen Zauber auf ihn ab und Remus sackte in sich zusammen. „Das.", darauf konnte Lily kaum reagieren. Sie packte weiter die Sachen zusammen, bis er nach ihrem Handgelenk griff. „Geht es dir besser? Wir laufen nicht weit, nur so tief in den Wald, bis ich apparieren kann, okay?", sie nickte schweigend, da schlang er seine Arme um sie. „Ich würde dich nie einfach zurück lassen.", flüsterte er, dabei küsste er ihre Schlafe mehrmals.

Gemeinsam banden sie Remus fest, seinen Zauberstab legten sie etwas entfernt vor ihn, dann verließen sie ihn mit reichlich schlechtem Gewissen. James packte sie an ihrer Hand, nahm ihr die Tasche ab und zog sie tiefer und tiefer in den Wald. „W – wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie schließlich mit klappernden Zähnen und völlig außer Atem.

„Dahin, wo Dobby mich findet...", erklärte er, dann hielt er inne und disapparierte mit ihr.

* * *

Das neue Versteck war wahrscheinlich viel sicherer und auch erheblich bequemer, es hatte sogar ein kleines Bett, in dem sie gerade lag und schwitzte. Er hatte sie dick eingepackt, die Decke über sie und sich selber direkt neben ihr gelegt, um ihr so viel Wärme wie möglich zu spenden. Bisher hatten sie geschwiegen, aber nun räusperte sie sich. „Hast du keine Angst, dich anzustecken?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Weniger.", meinte er. „Ich – uh – ich bin gegen mehr oder weniger alles immun, ich bin seit über vierzehn Jahren nicht mehr krank gewesen.", erinnerte er sie, dabei wurde sein Griff um sie ein weniger fester. „Du hast gedacht, ich hätte dich zurück gelassen, nicht wahr?", sie antwortete nicht. „Wieso?"

„Du warst fort und hattest keine Nachricht hinterlassen.", er seufzte auf ihre Antwort.

„Nein, wieso würde ich dich verlassen? Du bist die einzige Menschenseele, die ich noch habe, schon vergessen?", erinnerte er sie bedrückt.

„Aber Dumbledore-"

„Das war nur ein Bluff.", erwiderte er sofort. „Ich – ich meine, ich glaube, dass Dumbledore mir glauben würde, aber ich war nicht bei Dumbledore. Ich bin im Mungos eingebrochen und habe den Trank geklaut.", gab er seufzend zu. „Vermutlich hat er Sirius die Erinnerung gezeigt und nun weiß der, was ich vorhabe.", sie konnte kaum reagieren. „Du zitterst immer noch.", flüsterte er besorgt.

„Mir ist aber ganz warm.", beschwerte sie sich.

„Ja, das weiß ich, das ist auch gut so.", gab er sofort zurück. „Das muss so sein."

„Was sieht dein Plan vor?", fragte sie zittrig, dabei rutschte sie ein wenig näher an ihn heran. Er legte seine Arme wie gewollt beschützend um sie. „Du hast doch einen Plan, oder?"

„Keinen anderen als den, den du schon kennst. Wir warten, bis Dobby kommt, er wird uns holen, wenn der beste Zeitpunkt ist, um sich in das Haus der Malfoys zu schleichen.", sie nickte verlegen, weil sie ihm in diesem Zustand wahrscheinlich keine Hilfe gewesen wäre. „Hat der Trank ein bisschen geholfen?"

„Mh.", machte sie. „Die Kopfschmerzen sind fort."

„Vielleicht war es ein Schmerztrank und keiner gegen Erkältungen.", mutmaßte er, dabei streichelten seine Hände durch ihre nassen Haare, was sie nur noch verlegener machte.

„Ich – k – kann ich nicht kurz duschen gehen?", fragte sie zaghaft. Er räusperte sich.

„Deinem Kreislauf zuliebe solltest du warten, bis du etwas stabiler bist.", ermahnte er sie.

„Aber – aber du bist doch direkt hier, du kannst ja auf mich aufpassen.", bettelte sie. „Bitte! Ich fühle mich schrecklich...", er seufzte schließlich, nickte aber langsam.

„Ja, vielleicht ist es gut, wenn du duschen gehst.", murmelte er. „Ich – uh – ich sitze dann hier und warte auf dich..."

Aber sie konnte kaum alleine aufstehen. Er musste ihr helfen, die Bettdecke zurück zu schlagen, dann brauchte sie auch Hilfe, um aus dem Bett zu kommen. Letztendlich brachte er sie bis ins Badezimmer, wo er die Dusche anstellte, damit sie warm wurde, danach begann er, sie auszuziehen. Schicht für Schicht verschwitzte Kleidung fiel auf den Boden, er war sehr behutsam und vorsichtig, aber sein Blick wurde veränderte sich irgendwann plötzlich. Was genau so anders war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Die letzte Schicht brachte seine Hände dazu, zu zittern. „Danke.", flüsterte sie süßlich.

„Wofür?", fragte er unsicher, während er unter ihr letztes Shirt griff.

„Dass du für mich sorgst.", antwortete sie zögerlich, woraufhin er direkt in ihre Augen sah und über ihre Haare streichelte. Danach zog er einfach ihr Shirt über den Kopf. Nachdem er sie letztendlich bis auf ihr Höschen entkleidet hatte ließ er sie vorsichtig los, damit sie in die Dusche klettern konnte. Sie war erleichtert, als er sie danach verließ. Es war so peinlich, dass er sie nackt gesehen hatte, noch dazu, wenn er sie dann einfach hatte stehen lassen.

Sie duschte nur kurz, wusch ihre Haare aus und trocknete sich dann schon wieder ab. Nach der Dusche fühlte sie sich schon erheblich besser und sie war der Meinung, dass das Fieber nun ein wenig gesunken war. Und sie war auch nicht mehr verschwitzt. „Lily?", hakte er nach einer Weile zögerlich nach, vermutlich weil sie noch nicht wieder zurück gekommen war.

„Ja?"

„Ist alles okay?"

„Uh – ja...", machte sie, während sie das Badetuch zurück hängte. „Ja, ich – ich komme sofort."

Er saß auf dem Bett, das er vermutlich mit dem Zauberstab gereinigt hatte, ihre Kleidung war fein säuberlich neben ihm gefaltet. Verlegen griff sie nach dem obersten Shirt und zog es über ihren Kopf. „Du siehst besser aus.", meinte er. „Also – also gesünder, du siehst gesünder aus, oder so, als würdest du dich wieder ein wenig besser fühlen!", stellte er dann sofort richtig.

„Uh-", begann sie unsicher. „Ja. Ja, ich fühle mich ein bisschen besser.", bestätigte sie dann. Er streichelte über ihre feuchten Haare, sodass sie ein bisschen lächeln musste.

„Gut.", meinte er. „Gut, gut. Das – das ist gut. Dann... Dann leg dich rasch wieder hin, dann bist du vielleicht morgen wieder auf dem Damm.", sie nickte schweigend, aber als sie sich auf das Bett legte, rutschte das Shirt herauf, sodass er ihre Beine und ihr Höschen und ihren ganzen, nackten Bauch sehen konnte.

„W – wir haben Glück."

„Wieso?"

„Wenn du nicht krank wärst, wäre ich dich schon längst angefallen.", meinte er frech und grinste dabei schief. „Demnach... Demnach hast du Glück.", verlegen zog sie das Shirt tiefer.

„Wieso nur ich?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich Lust und Liebe unterscheiden.", sie starrte ihn einen Moment unverhohlen an, woraufhin er rot wurde und seufzte. „Wow, das ist jetzt ganz anders angekommen, als ich das gemeint habe.", erklärte er.

„Nein, es ist okay.", meinte sie verletzt. „Ich habe es offenbar immer noch nicht gelernt."

„Nein, Lily, ich meinte-"

„Es ist total egal, okay, vergiss es einfach.", jetzt packte er grob an beide ihrer Schultern.

„Ich meinte, dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde, vielleicht nur das eine Mal mit dir zu schlafen und dich dann verlassen zu müssen, weil ich immer wüsste, dass es aus Liebe heraus geschah, selbst wenn es für dich nur Lust ist!", sie blinzelte erschrocken. Er hatte gerade 'Liebe' gesagt. Also, er hatte vorher das Wort gesagt, aber sie hatte gedacht, er 'meinte' Lust. Aber er hatte gerade gesagt, er meinte 'Liebe'. „Ich meinte das ganz anders herum, okay?

Im nächsten Moment waren ihre Lippen fest auf seinen gelandet, seine Hände griffen in ihre Haare – danach war sie schon unter ihm begraben. Wenn James sie liebte, dann durfte er sie haben, wenn er wollte. Wenn er sie liebte, dann wollte sie ihn auch haben! Sie wusste es schon länger. Sie wusste es spätestens seit sie aufgewacht war und er fort gewesen. Der Kuss war ganz wild und sie war rasch außer Atem, immerhin war sie auch schon krank. „Wenn du jetzt nicht krank wirst, dann weiß ich auch nicht.", murmelte sie, als er seinen Mund von ihrem trennte, um über ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Das ist es wert.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Du bist es locker wert...", ihr Shirt fiel auf den Boden, sein Pullover und sein T-Shirt landeten direkt in einem daneben. Er löste sich abrupt von ihr. „I – in der Tasch-", begann er. Sie nickte schwer atmend, dann drückten sie wieder ihre Lippen gegeneinander, ein paar Mal, um so viel wie möglich davon zu bekommen, aber dann ließ er sie los, sprang schon wie letztes Mal aus dem Bett und durchwühlte die Tasche. Lily zog ihr Höschen über die Beine und band ihre Haare rasch zusammen, da drehte James sich endlich herum. Er hatte das eingepackte Kondom zwischen seine Zähne geklemmt und öffnete gerade seine Hose. Der Anblick brachte sie dazu, zu grinsen, ihre Krankheit hatte sie völlig vergessen. Grinsend schob er seine Hose über seine Beine und stieg aus seinen Shorts.

Während er zu ihr ins Bett zurück kletterte konnte sie seinen Körper bewundern. Wow. Was für ein Mann... Amüsant war nur, dass seine Hände zitterten, als er das Kondom auspackte und offensichtlich kostete es ihn all seine Konzentration, es über zu streifen, aber dann griff er an ihre Hüften, um sie fest an sich zu ziehen. Ihr entwich ein lautes Stöhnen.

Es fühlte sich traumhaft an. So hätte sie es in einem Traum erwartet, wirklich, genau so, er war fantastisch. „Wow.", flüsterte sie fassungslos. Seine Lippen liebkosten jetzt ihr ganzes Gesicht, trafen immer mal wieder ihre Lippen, seine Hände stützten sich ihren Seiten ab, während er anfing, regelmäßig und kräftig zu stoßen. „Fester, James!", feuerte sie ihn an.

Er gehorchte brav, sodass sie wieder stöhnte. Sein Herz klopfte ganz unregelmäßig. „W – wie lange noch?", fragte er rau.

„Was?"

„Ich halte nicht mehr lange.", warnte er sie, dabei lief er feuerrot an. Tatsächlich zitterten seine Arme schon, sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und schwer – dann war es vorbei. Er ächzte unter der Last, ein letzter fester Stoß und er vergrub sein Gesicht stöhnend im Kopfkissen, direkt neben ihrem Hals. Sie konnte seinen Schweiß spüren und sein Herz klopfte heftig gegen sie. „Uh-", machte er ungehalten. „Wow!"

„Wow!", machte sie schwer atmend, obwohl sie nicht einmal gekommen war.

„Wow!", wiederholte er schließlich lachend, woraufhin sie begann zu kichern. Und dann lagen sie eine Weile lachend im Bett, irgendwie ineinander verknotet und völlig gelöst. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, da streichelte er durch ihre Haare und drückte sie fest an sich. „Du bist so schön.", flüsterte er lächelnd. Sie küsste ihn zurückhaltend.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht angesteckt.", murmelte sie danach, woraufhin er mit seinen Schultern zuckte.

„Wenn ich dran sterben würde, wäre es mir eine Ehre.", ärgerte er sie, was sie irrationalerweise nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Es war gar nicht lustig, trotzdem machte es sie froh. Irgendwann wurde es dunkel draußen, sodass James die Decke über ihre Körper zog und sie fest an sich drückte.

Und so schlief sie dann ein.


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, ehe sie begriff, was passiert war. Er lag noch neben ihr und schlief fest, zumindest so weit sie das beurteilen konnte, als ihre Erinnerungen zurück kehrten. Wie sie es miteinander gemacht hatten. Und dann nebeneinander eingeschlafen waren. Er liebte sie. Zaghaft und ein bisschen verlegen rutschte sie näher zu ihm, sodass er seine Umarmung an zog. „Morgen.", machte er verschlafen in ihr Ohr. Doch schon wach...

„Morgen.", flüsterte sie zurück, dabei schloss sie ihre Augen wieder. „Hast du gut geschlafen?", er küsste als eine Art Antwort ihre Stirn und dann beide Wangen, dann presste er sie fest an sich.

„So gut wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.", murmelte er verträumt. „Geht es dir besser?", fragte er dann leise.

„Ja... Du hast mich gesund gemacht.", kicherte sie. „Wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen?", ihre Lippen suchten seine ganz zögerlich und zärtlich, dabei streichelte sie durch seine Haare, so wie sie mittlerweile wusste, dass er es mochte, und er stöhnte auch sogleich.

„Du bist so gut zu mir.", seine Stimme war ganz tief und angenehm weich, sodass sie lächelte, ihre Wange rieb kurz an seiner Schulter. „Ich könnte versuchen, dich noch gesünder zu machen...", schlug er dann schalkhaft vor. Sie kicherte ganz blöd, sodass er endlich seine Augen öffnete, um sie an zu sehen. Ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Du bist so schön.", murmelte er zufrieden. Worüber er so zufrieden war konnte sie nicht sagen. „So, wie in meinen Träumen...", daraufhin musste sie auch lächeln und ein Kuss traf seine Lippen. „Alles okay?", hakte er nach, woraufhin sie zufrieden nickte. Sein Arm spannte sich kurz an, dann stöhnte er und rückte noch näher zu ihr, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

„Was sollte nicht okay sein?", fragte sie schläfrig.

„Weiß nicht...", gab er schließlich nachdenklich zurück. „Meistens fällt Frauen am Morgen irgendein Grund ein, warum etwas nicht okay ist.", sie kicherte leise, aber er schien es nicht amüsant zu finden. Offensichtlich redete er sehr mit Bedacht, sodass sie sich letztendlich auf den Bauch drehte, um ihn direkt anzusehen.

„Möchtest du etwas los werden?", fragte sie, da räusperte er sich.

„Nun, ich frage mich, wie viel du von unserer Unterhaltung gestern behalten hast.", gab er langsam zu. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie diese Frage verwirrte, aber ehe er antwortete griffen seine Finger in ihre Haare und spielten andächtig mit einer Strähne. „Ich beziehe mich auf die – uh – Konditionen, die mit letzter Nacht verbunden sind.", völlig perplex legte sie ihren Kopf schief. Worauf wollte er nur hinaus?

„James, wenn du etwas sagen möchtest, dann sag es jetzt, aber hör auf um den heißen Brei herum zu reden...", maulte sie, als er nach seinem letztes Rätsel eine Weile schwieg. Er räusperte sich erneut um Zeit zu schinden, sodass sie stöhnte. „James!", machte sie ermahnend. Er ließ ihre Haare los.

„Ich meine damit, dass... Dass letzte Nacht – uh – ein Traum war, der in Erfüllung gegangen ist.", gab er also endlich zu. In der ersten Sekunde fühlte sie sich schrecklich geschmeichelt und verlegen, dann fuhr er fort. „Mehr nicht."

„Was?", hakte sie nach, sicher, dass sie sich verhört hatte.

„Letzte Nacht war so viel besser als alles, wovon ich jemals geträumt habe, okay, und mein fünftes Schuljahr habe ich einiges Zeug mit dir in der Hauptrolle geträumt, Lily. Du bist die Erfüllung all meiner Wünsche und Hoffnungen und Sehnsüchte. Aber mehr nicht.", verwirrt richtete sie sich auf.

„Aber was – was meinst du damit genau? Ich meine, wenn ich die Erfüllung all deiner Sehnsüchte bin, was könnte ich dann noch mehr sein wollen?", er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Meine – uh – 'Freundin' zum Beispiel?", schlug er vor. „O – oder später meine 'Ehefrau'?", ertappt errötete sie. Er meinte, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein konnte. Das war es, was er sagen wollte, aber nicht ausdrücken konnte. Peinlich berührt räusperte sie sich.

„Nur weil wir einmal gebumst haben denke ich nicht direkt an weiße Kleider, James, mach dich nicht lächerlich.", wich sie aus. Das war die Wahrheit, sie hatte nicht an 'Ehefrau' gedacht. Aber sie hatte sehr wohl gedacht, dass sie jetzt irgendwie – nun, waren sie also nicht. Er musterte sie kurz, dann seufzte er.

„Ich habe dich in Verlegenheit gebracht.", bemerkte er ganz richtig.

„Unsinn!", quietschte sie, woraufhin er seine Augenbrauen herauf zog. „Das – das ist totaler Quatsch, okay? Dann haben wir es eben getrieben, ist doch egal. Menschen machen es jeden Tag miteinander ohne, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen ändert.", ihr Herz begann zu rasen.

„Lily, deine Stimme wird schrill.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen über ihn. „Du... Du hast nicht gewusst, dass das eine einmalige Sache bleiben muss, nicht wahr?", darauf wählte sie, nicht zu antworten. „Sieh mal, wenn – uhm – wenn die Todesser heraus finden, dass wir beide–", er stockte, strauchelte und fuhr den Satz dann einfach fort, als hätte er nicht gestockt. „– dann – dann wird er uns gegeneinander ausspielen. Ich mache mich erpressbar, sobald ich Beziehungen habe.", erklärte er ihr behutsam.

„Ich weiß.", machte sie nur bemüht gelangweilt, als hätte sie mit seiner Abfuhr gerechnet.

„Sirius ist schon gefährlich genug für mich, ich bin mir sogar fast sicher, dass er dahinter steckt, dass ausgerechnet Sirius mich suchen soll...", fuhr er fort. „Verstehst du, was ich meine? Ich – ich möchte dich nur beschützen, darum können wir unmöglich zusammen sein."

„James!", unterbrach sie ihn hier. Er sah sie an, offensichtlich überrascht darüber, dass sie so ruhig geblieben war. „Ich will gar nicht mit dir zusammen sein.", log sie. Doch, sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein, es gab nichts, was sie sich sehnlicher gewünscht hätte, als mit James zusammen sein zu können. Jetzt wirkte er noch überraschter. „Ich sagte doch: Fein, wir haben gebumst. Ist doch egal.", bemüht gelangweilt drehte sie sich auf den Rücken. „Der einzige, der hier von 'Ehefrauen' spricht, das bist du.", setzte sie noch einen oben drauf. Er wollte sie von da an nicht mehr ansehen.

„D – dann...", begann er stammelnd. „Dann erwiderst du meine Gefühle gar nicht?", hakte er nach. Als sie bemerkte, wie sehr sie ihn gerade verletzt hatte, wollte sie eigentlich sofort einen Rückzieher machen, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass es einfacher für ihn war, wenn er dachte, dass sie gar nichts für ihn empfand.

„Nein.", log sie also erneut, dabei fühlte sie sich miserabel. Er räusperte sich, dann zog er seine Arme von ihr zurück, um sich aufzurichten.

„Ich gehe duschen.", sagte er tonlos. Innerhalb einer Sekunde überkam sie schlechtes Gewissen, wie wenn man kopfüber in kaltes Wasser sprang, so umflutete es sie. Ihre Lüge war zu viel gewesen, sie hatte ihn gerade verletzt.

„James-"

„Nein, schon gut.", meinte er seufzend. „Ich – ich habe mir etwas vorgemacht. Mein Gerede gestern, dass ich 'Lust' und 'Liebe' unterscheiden kann und dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde, wenn ich dich liebe und – und du nur Lust auf mich hattest.", er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin ein Vollidiot, okay?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern, als würde sie ihn anfassen und er wollte sie damit los werden, dann verschwand er im Badezimmer.

Sie fiel schwer atmend auf ihren Rücken und starrte kurz gegen die Decke, während ihre Augen sich nach und nach mit Tränen füllten. Was hatte sie da angerichtet? Wieso hatte sie so reagiert? Die Dusche im Badezimmer wurde angestellt und wieder abgestellt, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht rühren, fassungslos schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf. Die Tatsache, dass sie es gemacht hatten und jetzt nicht zusammen sein konnten hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst, sodass sie allmählich begriff:

Sie hatte sich in James Potter verliebt.

Als James aus der Dusche kam, wirkte er völlig normal. „Ich habe gerade mit Dobby gesprochen.", eröffnete er das Gespräch.

„Unter der Dusche?", fragte sie erstaunt nach.

„Nun, er war im Badezimmerspiegel.", erwiderte er eisern. Doch nicht so normal. „Er sagt, heute Abend ist unsere Chance. Die Malfoys erwarten Besuch, das bedeutet, die Dachkammer wird verlassen sein."

„Das könnte eine Falle sein.", ermahnte sie ihn. Er musterte sie kurz.

„Das Risiko muss ich eingehen. Wenn du hier kalte Füße kriegst, hättest du von Anfang an bei Gideon bleiben sollen.", gab er zurück, woraufhin sie heftig errötete.

„Ich finde, jetzt bist du ein bisschen unfair.", maulte sie.

„Nun, ich finde, die einzige, die hier unfair ist, das bist du.", als er ihren Satz verwendete, wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihn ein für alle Mal von sich gestoßen hatte. Ihr kam in den Sinn, wie sich der Teenager-James durch ihre Zurückweisungen nur noch mehr Mühe um sie gegeben hatte. Der Erwachsenen-James hatte offensichtlich jetzt endgültig genug von ihr. „Mein Leben steht auf dem Spiel, nicht deins. Wenn du nicht mehr willst, dann geh, aber ich breche heute Nacht bei den Malfoys ein.", gab er letztendlich zum Besten, danach legte er sich zwar neben sie, drehte ihr aber nur den Rücken zu und sprach kein Wort mehr.

* * *

Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, weil James so wütend auf sie war. Dobby hatte die beiden ins Haus geschmuggelt und in einer Abstellkammer versteckt, wo sie nun lauerten. „K – kannst du mir noch einmal erklären, wie der Plan lautet?", flüsterte sie unsicher.

„Sht!", machte er nur konzentriert zurück. Sie verstummte also wieder. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte Lily einfach alles getan, damit er nicht mehr wütend auf sie war. Sie hatte es doch nur gut gemeint und war dabei offensichtlich über das Ziel hinaus geschossen. Er wirkte ein wenig ungehalten, wie ein Tiger bei der Jagd, der vor lauter Lust auf das Fleisch nicht mehr still halten konnte. Seine Finger klopften ungeduldig, aber lautlos der Reihe nach auf das Regal, gegen das er sich lehnte, um zu lauschen.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun muss...", flüsterte sie verängstigt. Die Vorstellung, dass Lucius Malfoy sie in seiner Abstellkammer finden würde war zutiefst beunruhigend.

„Lily, halt die Klappe!", maulte er, dabei zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich versuche, mich zu konzentrieren.", sie fiel seufzend ein wenig zurück, sodass er sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick bedacht. „Es wäre übrigens besser für uns beide, wenn du-", er stockte. „Wenn du für dich behalten würdest, was passiert ist."

„Was meinst du?", hakte sie ahnungslos nach.

„Stell dich nicht blöd, Evans!", knurrte er. „Du sollst nicht überall herum plappern, dass wir gebumst haben! Nur weil es für dich bedeutungslos war, macht es das nicht ungefährlicher. Wenn wir mehr Typen wie Jeff im Team haben, dann bringst du dich in Gefahr, wenn du solche Sachen herum erzählst.", sie stöhnte.

„James-", begann sie, unsicher, was sie sagen wollte, aber er unterbrach sie.

„Gefühle machen dich 'immer' angreifbar, aber selbst, wenn du keine hast, wirst du angegriffen, wenn jemand anders welche für dich hat.", seine Stimme klang bitter, aber nach diesem unglaublichen Satz schwieg er wieder eine Weile. „Also tun wir einfach so, als wäre das nie passiert.", beendete er die Diskussion letztendlich.

„Aber-"

„Lass es gut sein, Lily.", meinte er erschöpft.

„Lass mich doch wenigstens ausreden!", ärgerte sie sich. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, was ich sagen will..."

„Dann sprich dich aus.", verlangte er, dabei klang er gar nicht so, als hätte er wissen wollen, was in ihr vor sich ging. Trotzdem sah er sie erwartungsvoll an, sodass ihr die Worte im Hals stecken blieben. Was sollte sie sagen? Dass das alles ganz anders war? Davon konnten sie auch nicht zusammen sein. Und es war auch kein Missverständnis gewesen, er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie seine Gefühle denn nicht erwiderte und sie hatte ein klares Nein geantwortet. Wie hätte sie ihm jetzt erklären sollen, dass das eine Lüge gewesen war. Sie seufzte tief.

„Sei nicht mehr wütend, James.", bat sie letztendlich nur kleinlaut. Er schnaubte.

„Das hättest du dir genau so gut sparen können.", meinte er abfällig.

„Sieh mal, es – es tut mir Leid, okay? Ich wollte dich sicherlich nicht so sehr verletzen.", Tränen traten in ihre Augen, aber das konnte er nicht sehen. „Ich wollte es nur so einfach wie möglich für dich machen...", auch darauf reagierte er nicht, was sie umso mehr verletzte. „Ich-"

„Sht!", machte er wieder.

„A-"

„Sht!", seine Hand presste sich auf ihren Mund, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Tatsächlich drang von Draußen eine Stimme zu ihnen.

„Dobby!", das war Lucius Malfoy. „Dobby, du unnützer Narr! Was hast du gemacht?", ein hölzerner Schlag ertönte, vermutlich hatte er seinen Hauself mit dem Gehstock gezüchtigt, in dem sich sein Zauberstab befand. „Sieh dir das an! Räume das sofort auf!"

„Ja, Meister!", ertönte Dobbys Stimme. Lily hatte noch nie einen Hauselfen aus nächster Nähe gesehen und die Stimme klang ein wenig piepsig, sodass sie umso neugieriger wurde, wie das Wesen dazu wohl aussah, aber James reagierte kaum. Verlegen schob sie seine Hand von ihrem Mund und seufzte leise. Wie konnte sie ihn nur dazu bringen, nicht mehr wütend auf sie zu sein? Sie hatte sich gerade mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass er sie liebte, da war es schon wieder vorbei... Sie hatte nicht so viel Erfahrung mit solchen Sachen, ihre einzige Beziehung bisher war die mit Gideon gewesen, die zwar etwa zwei Jahre gehalten hatte (und sie hatten sogar eine kurze Zeit zusammen gewohnt), aber dann irgendwie einfach vorbei gewesen war, ohne dass sich irgendjemand erklären konnte, weshalb.

Das hier war anders. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie Gideon toll fand und er war irgendwie immer perfekt gewesen. Er hatte ihr den Stuhl gerückt und die Türen aufgehalten, ihre Tasche getragen, sie morgens mit dem Frühstück im Bett überrascht und so weiter. Der Sex war ziemlich gut gewesen, insofern sie das beurteilen konnte. Er war einfach immer perfekt gewesen, aber als sie zusammen gezogen waren, war das der Anfang vom Ende gewesen. Abgesehen von den üblichen Klischees wie die Zahnpastatube, den Toilettensitz und herumliegenden Socken – er war einfach 'überall' gewesen! Überall! Egal wo sie gewesen war, beim Schlafen, beim Essen, beim Lesen, beim Arbeiten, egal wohin sie sich gedreht hatte, er war einfach überall gewesen.

Alles in allem: Sie hatte irgendwann genug Gideon gehabt. Sie hatte Gideon bis zum Erbrechen gehabt. Man sagte so schön, bis zur 'Oberkante Unterlippe', aber was genau das bedeutete wusste sie nicht. „James?"

„Sht!"

„James, es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie kleinlaut.

„Du sollst still sein, du bringst uns in Gefahr!", knurrte er. Sie verstummte sofort wieder, konnte aber nicht anders, als leise zu seufzen. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf. Vor ihnen stand ein kleines Geschöpf, in einen dreckigen Schurz gekleidet, mit großen Augen und Fledermausohren, einer langen Nase und verbundenen, langen Fingern. Ein Hauself.

„Mr James, Sie müssen los!", flüsterte er ängstlich.

„Dobby, hast du dir die Hände gebrochen?", fragte James ermahnend, woraufhin der Hauself seine Hände rasch hinter seinem Rücken versteckte, dabei sah er ganz ertappt aus. „Ich verbiete dir-"

„Dobby!", hörten sie Malfoy rufen, er klang wütend und ungehalten.

„Er hat den Sumpf gefunden...", flüsterte er ängstlich. „Sie müssen sich beeilen!", sagte er, dann schnippste er und verschwand einfach. James umklammerte ihren Arm und zog sie hoch.

„Bewege dich!", wies er sie an. Ihre Beine wurden butterweich, als sie realisierte, dass er alles in Kauf nehmen würde, um seinen Namen rein zu waschen und sein altes Leben wieder zu kriegen. „Komm schon!", sie folgte ihm aus der Vorratskammer. „Ich hoffe, wir werden nicht erwischt...", flüsterte er.

„W – wie hast du gesagt, seid ihr letztes Mal entwischt?", fragte sie leise, während sie den Gang entlang schlichen, dicht an die Wand und in den Schatten gedrückt. Er sah plötzlich zu Boden.

„Vielsafttrank.", sie hob ihre Augenbrauen an.

„Was?"

„Wir hatten immer welchen dabei, ich war gefangen und Sirius nicht, also habe ich Vielsafttrank geschluckt. Als Malfoy hoch kam habe ich gelogen, ich hätte mich verlaufen...", er räusperte sich verlegen und offensichtlich schuldig.

„In wen hast du dich verwandelt?", fragte sie.

„Narzissa Black.", gab er zu, da holte sie scharf Luft. „Er... Er hat sie noch im gleichen Jahr geheiratet, ich glaube, er wollte sicher gehen, dass sie nicht doch irgendetwas gesehen hat, was nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt war...", erzählte er geknickt.

„James!"

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass er sie sofort heiraten würde, ich wollte nicht-", sie unterbrach ihn an dieser Stelle unwirsch.

„James, ihr habt ihr Leben ruiniert, es war doch logisch, dass er Verdacht schöpfen würde, wenn sie in seine geheimen Kammern eindringt!", maulte sie. Er stöhnte.

„Es war keine Absicht!", machte er noch einmal deutlich. „Das war das einzige Haar, das Sirius hatte, was hätten wir tun sollen? Wenn Malfoy mich erwischt hätte, hätte das augenblicklich einen Krieg losgetreten!", darauf schwieg sie betreten, weil er vermutlich Recht hatte. „Es reichen die Vorwürfe, die Sirius und ich uns selber machen, deine werden nicht zusätzlich benötigt..."

Danach schwiegen sie eine ganze Weile, während sie sich durch das riesige Haus arbeiteten. Was, wenn sie es ihm einfach sagte? 'James, ich habe von weißen Kleidern geträumt und wollte es aber nicht zugeben.' Es war ganz einfach, sie musste es nur sagen. Er wäre sicherlich nicht mehr wütend gewesen, wenn sie es ihm einfach sagte. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an Narzissa, die mit einem sehr hübschen Ravenclaw zusammen gewesen war, als Lucius Malfoy bei ihren Eltern Interesse bekundete. Und sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie danach mit ihm Schluss machen musste, von da an war es immer nur peinlich geworden, wann immer sie sich auf dem Gang begegnet waren.

Und wie traurig Narzissa gewesen war. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie endete wie Narzissa. Vielleicht würde sie ihn umstimmen können, wenn sie ihm zu gestand, dass sie seine Gefühle sehr wohl erwiderte! 'James, ich habe von weißen Kleidern geträumt und wollte es nicht zugeben, eigentlich erwidere ich deine Gefühle wohl'. Wenn sie es nicht jetzt machte, dann würde sie vielleicht nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, da drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„James, ich habe-", begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie.

„Sirius!", rief er aus. Sie fuhr herum, um gerade noch zu sehen, wie Sirius die Treppenstufen hinter sich ließ und am anderen Ende des Ganges erschien. „S – Sirius, was tust du hier?", stotterte er.

„Was hast du gedacht?", fragte der missbilligend. „Ich wusste, du würdest kommen. Ich bin hier, um dich fest zu nehmen. Dich und sie auch...", sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, da hatte Sirius sie bereits entwaffnet. James wehrte den Zauber ab und deutete mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab beharrlich auf seinen besten Freund.

„Sirius, ich kann meine Unschuld beweisen, wenn ich nur in diese Kammer einbreche! Ich habe es nicht getan!", stammelte er verzweifelt. „Ich würde nie-"

„Du hast uns verraten!", schnaubte er nur. „Du hast verraten, woran wir immer gedacht haben, wir würden alle glauben! Du hast mich betrogen...", James griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Lauf!", sagte er deutlich, aber leise, dann zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Decke und schoss einen Zauber ab. „Lauf!", rief er jetzt, als die Decke daraufhin einen Heidenkrach machte und einstürzte, er drehte sich herum und zog sie mit sich den Rest des Ganges entlang. „Das war eine Falle.", sagte er, während sie die Treppen herauf stürzten.

„Was also jetzt?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Wir müssen diese Erinnerung finden.", stöhnte er. „Wir haben ihn wütend gemacht, das mit der 'Festnahme' können wir jetzt vergessen, er wird uns töten, sobald er uns erwischt.", erklärte er ihr hastig, dabei stieß er sie einfach vor sich her.

„G – gut, wenn das so ist, muss ich dir etwas ganz wichtiges sagen!", stammelte sie plötzlich. Ehe sie gleich starben wollte sie unbedingt sicher gehen, dass er wusste, was sie für ihn empfand! Das war höchste Priorität.

„Keine Zeit, vielleicht später.", erwiderte er nur, während er sie vor sich her schubste, nach links und rechts steuerte und sie immer weiter in das Haus hinein führte, als sei es ein Labyrinth.

„Nein, später haben wir vielleicht keine Zeit mehr.", gab sie ihm zu Bedenken.

„Lily, das ist nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, um weiter zu streiten..."; ermahnte er sie.

„Aber vielleicht der letzte.", er hielt inne und drehte sich um.

„Was?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Sieh mal, wegen heute morgen-", aber da wurden sie erneut unterbrochen.

„Was ist hier los?", hörten sie Malfoy, dazu das Geräusch von Steinen, die zur Seite geschoben wurden.

„Keine Zeit, Lily, wir müssen diese Erinnerung finden!", schnaubte er, dabei wurde sein Griff um ihre Schultern fester.

„Aber es ist wirklich wichtig!", gab sie zurück.

„Hier rein!", er schob sie nach links. „Es ist noch hier!", stöhnte er erleichtert. „Es ist noch hier, sieh nur!", damit ließ er sie los. Dort war ein Gitter, dahinter eine Kammer. In der Kammer stand ein großes Denkarium, die Wände waren vollgestellt mit keinen Phiolen. Er kniete sich sofort vor das Schloss des Gitters und versuchte, es zu knacken, sie stand währenddessen einfach nur hinter ihm.

„Bitte, lass mich doch erklären, James-"

„Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren, Lily, sei bitte still!"

„Aber du musst es unbedingt wissen, ehe es zu spät ist!", erklärte sie. „Sieh mal, heute morgen – ich – ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, James, ich wollte nicht zugeben, dass du Recht hattest, ich wollte es einfacher für dich machen, also habe ich dich angelogen. Versteh doch-", er hatte ihr offensichtlich gar nicht zugehört, denn das Schloss knackte laut und er machte ein triumphierendes Geräusch.

„Ha, endlich!", stöhnte er, das Gitter zog er dabei auf. „Wir müssen die Erinnerung finden, was war das Datum?", fragte er hastig. Seine Finger zitterten wie verrückt.

„Nun, heute ist Halloween...", erinnerte sie ihn. Er stöhnte.

„Der sechsundzwanzigste Oktober...", murmelte er fahrig. „Such, Lily, bitte!", sie erwachte endlich aus ihrer Starre. Er hatte sie nicht gehört. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Seufzend begann sie, die Regale nach der Erinnerung zu durchsuchen.

„Was ich gemeint habe, James-", setzte sie wieder an.

„Lily, nicht jetzt!", unterbrach er sie unwirsch.

„Ich will doch nur-"

„Was tust du hier, James?", sie fuhren unisono herum, nur um Sirius im Gitter stehen zu sehen. „Haben wir noch nicht genug Ärger? Musst du auch noch hier her kommen und mich in deine Schwierigkeiten mit rein ziehen?", schnaubte er aufgebracht.

„Ich habe es nicht getan, Sirius!", brüllte James gegen ihn an. „Ich habe es nicht getan, ich würde nicht! Ich könnte nicht! Und wenn ich die Erinnerung hier finde, dann kann ich es auch beweisen!", sie suchte immer noch fieberhaft, aber Sirius hatte genug geredet. Mit einem angsterregenden Schrei warf er sich auf James und begann einen Kampf. Sie prügelten sich kurz, das kannte sie noch von früher, wo sie auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum ständig kleine Machtkämpfe ausgetragen hatten. Aber es war nur ein Augenblick, in dem es so vertraut wirkte, als sie die Gesichter der beiden sah wurde ihr klar, dass keiner der beiden das lustig fand. Sirius' Gesicht war vor Wut und Ärger verzogen, James starrte ihn einfach nur entsetzt an, seine Zähne waren verbissen, das konnte sie an seinem Kiefer sehen. „Sirius, ich habe es nicht getan, hör auf!"

„Ergebe dich und ich verschone dich!", Sirius' Hände schienen immer wieder nach seiner Kehle greifen zu wollen, aber James ließ das nicht zu. „Was ist mir ihr! Wenn ich dich erledigt habe, wende ich mich ihr zu, James, ergebe dich und ich verschone wenigstens 'sie'!", warnte er ihn. Das hatte nur den Erfolg, dass es nun sichtbar war, dass er James damit erzürnt hatte.

„Der einzige Verräter hier bist du!", knurrte er. „Ich war immer für dich da!", er brachte Sirius unter sich und schlug auf ihn ein, als wäre er ein Sack Reis gewesen. „Ich habe alles für dich getan! Als Dank traust du mir nicht! Als Dank jagst du mich, wenn ich dich am allermeisten brauchen würde! Als Dank ziehst du sie mit in unseren Kampf!", Sirius hielt ihn davon ab, weiterhin zu schlagen, indem er blind ausholte. Glücklicherweise traf er James' Nase, dass der einen Moment inne halten musste, diesen nutzte sein bester Freund, um ihn wieder unter sich zu bringen. So rollten sie auf dem Boden umher.

„Du hast sie da mit rein gezogen!", gab Sirius zurück.

„Du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen, ich habe nichts getan und du bist sofort gekommen, um uns umzubringen!", warf er ihm vor, woraufhin sie nur umso mehr kämpften. Ihre Füße und Ellbogen stießen dabei gegen die Phiolen in den Regalen, stießen sie um, die Regale begannen zu wackeln. „Ich habe es nicht getan!"

„Dann wärst du nicht weg gelaufen!"

„Du kannst meinen ganzen Körper absuchen, du wirst nirgendwo ein dunkles Mal finden, Sirius!", sie konnte sich kaum konzentrieren, während die beiden kämpften und sich anbrüllten. Ein Regal wurde von den beiden umgeschubst, sodass viele der Phiolen auf dem Boden lagen, ein paar zerbrachen sogar und die Erinnerungen vermischten sich.

„Hört auf!", schrie sie panisch. „James, hör auf, so finden wir die Erinnerung niemals!", ihre Finger zitterten jetzt vor Aufregung. Was, wenn sie diese Erinnerung nicht fand? Dann würde Sirius sie umbringen, James und sie, alle beide! Gerade hier, wo sie gerade waren... Was, wenn die Erinnerung nicht da war? Was, wenn sie in dem Gewühl auf dem Boden war? Was, wenn die Phiole zerbrochen war?

„Lily, lauf weg!", wies er sie plötzlich an, dabei brachte er Sirius wieder unter sich, dieses Mal mit beiden Händen an den Boden gepinnt.

„Was?"

„Lauf weg! Das war eine blöde Idee, lauf weit weg und verstecke dich!", verlangte er.

„Und du?", er warf einen Blick zu Sirius, der sich wütend wehrte und wüste Schimpfwörter für ihn benutzte.

„Ich komme nach.", sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme.

„Du lügst.", realisiert sie, dabei füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Denkarium. „Da ist sie!", schrie sie, sodass die beiden sie überrascht ansahen, sie jedoch stürzte nur hervor, um die Phiole zu ergreifen, als hätte sie Angst, sie würde sich selbstständig vom Acker machen. „Sirius, hier ist sie! Hier ist sie!", aber Sirius und James waren zu beschäftigt, um sich auf sie zu konzentrieren. Mit zitternden Fingern umklammerte sie die Phiole.

„Lily, geh weg!", rief James panisch, als sie näher kam.

„Sirius, sieh sie dir doch wenigstens an!", flehte sie, die beiden Männer waren jetzt wieder in einen Kampf verwickelt, ein zweites Regal fiel um und stieß das neben sich direkt an, sodass auch dieses umfiel. „Hört auf! Hört auf, bitte!", sie versuchte, die beiden zu trennen, aber sie waren zu stark für sie und warfen sie zurück. Einen Moment blieb sie reglos liegen, ihr Kopf hatte einen recht unsanften Aufprall gehabt und es drehte sich alles, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, aber das bemerkte sie erst nach ein paar Sekunden. Ein Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen, während sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

Wie konnte sie James retten?

Die einzige Idee, die sie hatte, hätte bedeutet, die Erinnerung zu verschwenden. Sie konnte sie über das kämpfende Knäuel verschütten, aber danach konnte niemand jemals mehr die Erinnerung sehen. Und was, wenn die Erinnerung ebenfalls verändert worden war? Was machten sie dann? Der Gedanke, dass er James und sie dann sofort umbringen würde war plötzlich nicht mehr so angsterregend, wie er vorher gewesen sein. Sie waren dann zusammen...

Also nahm Lily all ihren Mut zusammen, entkorkte die Phiole und stand auf. Mit zittrigen Knien kam sie ein paar Schritte näher, dann kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und leerte die Phiole über den beiden Männern. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, wie jemand aussah, der in eine Erinnerung eintauchte. James und Sirius sahen sie einen Moment entsetzt an, aber dann wurden ihre Körper schlaff und ihre Augen leer.

Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Was war nun passiert? War das normal? Was, wenn das dumm gewesen war? Verlegen sah sie sich um, die Kammer war ein totales Chaos, überall auf dem Boden waren silbrige Pfützen, Glasscherben lagen verstreut. Und dann sah sie es.

Blut.

Blut, das von James aus kam. Eine Pfütze um ihn herum. Und eine Glasscherbe, die in seiner Brust steckte. „Nein.", flüsterte sie entsetzt. „Nein, nicht...", sie kniete sich neben ihn und zog die Scherbe vorsichtig heraus, während sein Bewusstsein gerade offensichtlich seinen Körper verlassen hatten. Mehr Blut quoll hervor, sodass sie ihre Hand auf die Wunde drückte, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Oder wenigstens zu stillen. „Nein, nicht doch...", stöhnte sie ängstlich.

Ihre Hände waren schnell rot vor lauter Blut, sie schüttelte ihren Kopf panisch. Was sollte sie tun? Wen sollte sie rufen? Wie brachte sie ihn in Sicherheit? Sirius kehrte zuerst aus der Erinnerung zurück, schüttelte seinen Kopf und richtete sich auf. Er war eine Sekunde sprachlos, aber dann bemerkte er Lily. „Was-"

„Du hast ihn umgebracht!", heulte sie auf. „Sirius, du hast ihn umgebracht, er ist unschuldig!", James öffnete schwer atmend seine Augen und griff wie automatisch an sein Herz. Seine Hand berührte ihre. „James-"

„Ah!", machte er gequält. „Ah, was – was ist das?", sein Atem wurde noch schwerer, unregelmäßiger und er räusperte sich schmerzvoll. „L – Lily..."

„I – ich bin hier.", stotterte sie weinend. „James, ich – ich bin hier! Bitte verlass mich nicht! Ich wollte es dir die ganze Zeit sagen, okay? Ich erwidere deine Gefühle wohl, ich wollte es nur nicht zugeben...", ihre Tränen tropften auf sein Gesicht und er hatte schon seine Augen geschlossen, sie bezweifelte, dass er etwas davon gehört hatte. „Hörst du? Ich – ich wollte es dir sagen...", Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und verschloss die Wunde.

„Er muss ins Mungos...", sagte er todernst. „Er hat viel Blut verloren, es muss-", ein kräftiger Schlag traf sie auf den Hinterkopf, dann wurde alles schwarz.


	7. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Als sie wieder wach wurde, da war sie an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Benommen stöhnte sie. Was war passiert? „Wo bin ich?", fragte sie leise, woraufhin jemand hinter ihr seufzte.

„Im Kerker.", maulte Sirius. „Wir sind im Kerker...", die Erinnerungen kehrten sofort zurück.

„J – James. Wo – wo ist er?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin hier.", kam es von ebenfalls direkt hinter ihr. „Wir sind alle drei im Kerker.", er klang wütend. „Und wessen Schuld ist das?", fragte er direkt hinterher, woraufhin Sirius stöhnte.

„Ich sagte doch, es tut mir Leid.", maulte er wieder.

„Ein bisschen Vertrauen von deiner Seite wäre angebracht gewesen, ich habe dir immer vertraut.", meckerte James weiter. „Immerhin bist du ein Black, alle haben schon gesagt, du könntest der Verräter sein und ich habe immer für dich gekämpft. Aber ein böses Wort gegen James Potter und du springst sofort darauf an, als wäre ich irgendein Fremder.", Lily verdrehte ihre Augen.

„James, geht es dir gut?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass mein bescheuerter, angeblich bester Freund denkt, ich hätte die Seiten gewechselt, wahrscheinlich einfach so aus Spaß an der Freude – ja, es geht mir gut.", maulte er.

„Ich meinte gesundheitlich, du Idiot.", ärgerte sie sich.

„Ein bisschen mehr Blut wäre nicht schlecht, aber da Elvis Presley hier unseren Plan durchkreuzt, uns alle in schreckliche Gefahr gebracht und dann auch noch einen Faustkampf gegen Malfoy, den Schwächling unter den Todessern, verloren hat, habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als mein Blut aufzubrauchen, bis ich sterbe.", schnaubte er.

„Immer greifst du meine Haare an...", knurrte Sirius.

„Ist doch so!", fuhr James ihn an. „Ich hätte Malfoy mit einem Schlag außer Gefecht gesetzt, er ist schwach, du Trottel! Was denkst du, warum er immer seine Bodyguards um sich schart?", knurrte er dann direkt hinterher. „Das ist alles deine Schuld, wenn du nur ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in mich gehabt hättest, wäre das alles nicht passiert!", sie seufzte.

„Hört jetzt auf zu streiten!", wies sie die beiden an. „Wie sind wir hier her gekommen?"

„Malfoy hat Gäste, demnach hat er uns her gebracht. Er befasst sich später mit uns.", gab Sirius kleinlaut zu. Sie stöhnte.

„Ich finde, der Fairness halber hätte er uns beide gehen lassen und nur Sirius, den Torfkopf, behalten können, immerhin wäre das alles nicht passiert, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre.", warf James ein.

„Nun, ich wollte euch aufhalten, ihr wolltet stehlen, wenn es danach ginge, hätte er mich laufen lassen müssen.", gab Sirius jetzt zurück.

„Er hätte uns gar nicht erwischt, wenn du nicht so eine Szene gemacht hättest!"

„Du hast die Decke gesprengt!", sie stöhnte genervt.

„Du wolltest uns umbringen!"

„Ich wollte euch festnehmen!", schnarrte er zurück.

„Ach ja? Das hat sich nicht so angefühlt, es sah eher nach umbringen aus!", schnappte James zurück.

„Ihr hört jetzt auf!", rief sie aus, sodass beide tatsächlich verstummten. „Merlin, das ist ja unerträglich. Haltet jetzt eure Klappen, ich muss nachdenken!", ärgerte sie sich. Einen Moment schwiegen sie also alle drei, während sie fieberhaft überlegte. „Glaubst du uns jetzt wenigstens?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Nun, die Erinnerung war recht eindeutig, auch wenn sie nun fort ist.", antwortete er. „Aber wenn ich mit Moody rede, dann wird er einem Verita-Test zustimmen. ...dann seid ihr frei.", sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um zu sehen, dass links hinter ihr Sirius an einen Stuhl gefesselt war, rechts James. Ihre Finger knacksten, als sie sie bewegte, trotzdem streckte sie sie aus und hatte Glück. James zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn berührte, drückte ihre Finger aber zaghaft.

„Wenn Malfoy uns jemals gehen lässt.", murmelte er schließlich bitter. „Lily, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich da mit rein gezogen habe...", meinte er seufzend, dabei ließ er ihre Hand los. „Das ist alles meine Schuld. Nur, weil ich Angst hatte, alleine zu gehen.", er seufzte beherzt, da lehnte sie ihren Kopf ein wenig zurück.

„...ich wollte dir helfen.", flüsterte sie bedrückt zurück.

„Ich habe dich in Gefahr gebracht."

„Sirius hat uns in Gefahr gebracht.", erwiderte sie. „Er hätte uns nie erwischt..."

„Aber ich wusste, dass Sirius uns hinterher kommen würde. Es war klar, er kennt mich besser als irgendwer anders, es war logisch, dass er wusste, was ich versuchen würde...", sie verdrehte ihre Augen, aber dabei kamen ihr wieder die Tränen. „Und jetzt sind wir in diesem Kerker und vermutlich wird Malfoy kurzen Prozess mit uns machen. Niemand außer ihm weiß, dass wir hier sind.", flüsterte er hoffnungslos.

Letztendlich seufzte Sirius leise. „James, es tut mir Leid.", murmelte er. „Ich hätte an dich glauben sollen. Du hast mir nie einen Grund gegeben, an dir zu zweifeln.", er klang etwa genau so trostlos wie James selber. „Moody hat versucht, mich zu überreden, aber ich war... Ich war einfach enttäuscht."

„Kleiner Tipp am Rande: Zuerst zuhören, dann umbringen. Andersherum funktioniert meistens nicht.", knurrte James grimmig.

„Aber du bist fortgelaufen, was hast du gedacht, wie das aussieht?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich musste! Ich hatte die Erinnerung nicht mehr und ich wusste, niemand würde mir glauben!", stöhnte er. „Ich wollte meine Unschuld beweisen!"

„Du hast Daniel umgebracht.", gab Sirius zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht versteht. Du und Remus und Lily. Ihr – ihr versteht einfach nicht, wie das ist, wenn man so lange eingebläut bekommt, dass man überleben muss! Ich wurde darauf trainiert, dass ich überleben muss, ich wurde darauf trainiert, im Ernstfall zu töten! ...ihr nicht.", Sirius seufzte.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest diesen Zusatz nicht gemacht, James. Ich erkenne dich kaum noch.", gab er zu.

„Ich kann es aber nicht mehr ändern!"

„Aber-"

„Ich 'wollte' ihn nicht umbringen, es war ein Reflex! Ich bin, was ich bin, Sirius!", erklärte er aufgebracht. „Ich bin Moodys Kampfmaschine, ich habe mir das ausgesucht! Er hat mich angegriffen, also habe ich ihn umgebracht, im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass es alles einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn ich ihn nicht umgebracht hätte!", sie begriff es, aber sie wusste nicht, wieso.

„Du hast Jeff umgebracht.", flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Er war der Verräter.", erklärte er. „Ich habe aus Notwehr gehandelt, er ist in meinen Geist eingedrungen und hat mein Gedächtnis nach einem Auftrag durchsucht, den ich dir gegeben habe, da habe ich es bemerkt. Die Todesser hätten mich ablenken sollen, aber ich habe es gemerkt und er ist in Erklärungsnot geraten.", er seufzte tief.

„Du hättest ihn festnehmen sollen, damit man ihn befragen kann.", ermahnte sie ihn. „Dann hätte-"

„Lily, er wollte mich umbringen!", seine Stimme wurde ein bisschen lauter. „Wenn du an meiner Stelle gewesen wärst, dann wärst du jetzt tot, okay, ich hatte keinen Zauberstab und sie waren mit haushoch überlegen, irgendetwas musste ich tun! Mir wurde beigebracht, dass ich dann töten muss, weil es wichtig ist, dass ich überlebe!", erklärte er noch einmal ungeduldig. „Ich bin, was ich bin, Lily.", fügte er letztendlich hinzu, dabei klang er ganz bitter und enttäuscht.

„Es tut mir Leid, du hast Recht.", flüsterte sie kleinlaut, woraufhin er eine Weile schwieg. „Also... Also was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie unsicher, da niemand sprechen wollte.

„Sterben.", erwiderte James.

„Aber-"

„Wir sind gefesselt, in einem dunklen Kerker, im Haus eines Todessers. Er wird uns nicht los machen, damit wir uns wehren können.", ermahnte er sie.

„Aber dann war das alles umsonst!", schnaubte sie aufgebracht.

„Nun, der Sex mit dir war es wert.", gab er ihr zu bedenken.

„Bitte wie war das?", hakte Sirius sofort ungläubig nach.

„James!"

„Was denn? Wir sterben ja eh bald, ist doch egal, ob er es weiß. Tote Menschen erzählen keine Geschichten...", murmelte er nur. Frustriert stöhnte sie. „Ich habe dir übrigens gerade eben ein Kompliment gemacht, du kannst dich wenigstens noch ein bisschen geschmeichelt fühlen, bevor du stirbst."

„Ich überlege, ob ich das mit dem Sterben noch irgendwie verhindern kann.", schnappte sie zurück.

„Liebes, lass es gut sein.", seufzte er. „Es ist vorbei. Nur jemand, der von außen käme könnte uns jetzt noch helfen und niemand weiß, dass wir hier sind.", diese Worte trieben Tränen in ihre Augen. Er seufzte wieder leise. „Lily-"

„Nein, du hast Recht.", flüsterte sie betreten.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er noch einmal. „Ich habe dich in diese Situation gebracht und wenn wir irgendeinen von uns dreien retten könnten, dann würde ich immer dich schicken. ...du hattest nicht verdient, was ich mit deinem Leben gemacht habe.", erklärte er niedergeschlagen.

„Kann ich dir jetzt sagen, was ich dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen wollte?", fragte sie ihn nachdenklich.

„Uh – schieß los, ich glaube, jetzt haben wir Zeit.", meinte er.

Also holte sie tief Luft. „Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie endlich. „Ich wollte es nicht zugeben, weil du gesagt hast, wir können eh nicht zusammen sein, aber – aber ich habe wohl von weißen Kleidern geträumt.", urplötzlich war ihr Herz ganz leicht. Jetzt, wo sie es gesagt hatte, da flatterte es sogar ein bisschen aufgeregt. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. „Ich liebe dich.", betonte sie noch einmal.

„Uh-", machte James aber nur. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, er würde jetzt etwas blödes sagen, aber das war ihr egal. Er hatte schon zugegeben, dass er sie liebte, demnach musste sie es nicht noch einmal hören. Es war nur zu schön, dass sie es endlich gesagt hatte.

Sie fühlte sich physikalisch erleichtert.

„Narzissa!", sagte Sirius plötzlich leise.

„Was?", fragte sie. „W – was ist mit ihr?", hakte sie verwirrt nach. James schwieg nun einfach.

„Sie steht da, Lily.", erwiderte er ungeduldig. „Narzissa, was tust du hier?", fragte er seine Cousine und als sie einen Blick zum Gitter warf, da stand dort tatsächlich Narzissa Black. Uh, nein, Malfoy. Sie war dünner geworden und wirkte irgendwie kleiner. Sie trug ein sicherlich teures, weites Kleid aus schwarzen Stoff, ihre Haare waren straff nach hinten gekämmt und in einen festen, großen Knoten gesteckt.

„I – ich...", flüsterte sie, dabei öffnete sie das Gitter. „Ich habe gehört, wie er zu Severus gesagt hat, er hätte besonderen Sport für nach dem Essen.", erklärte sie dann, ihre Schritte hallten ein wenig im kleinen Kerker, während sie näher zu Sirius kam. „Und – und ich wusste, dass er dich meint. Und – und ich wollte nur...", sie stöhnte, dann fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht.

„Narzissa!", ertönte es von hinten. Sie zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.

„Lucius!", rief sie ertappt aus.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte er sie gebieterisch, woraufhin sie sich verlegen räusperte. Er kam mit großen Schritten in den Kerker, direkt zu ihr, sodass sie urplötzlich zu schrumpfen schien.

„Uh-", machte sie. „Ich – ich... Ich wollte sehen, wen du gemeint hast.", log sie sofort. Er streichelte durch ihre Haare, was aber nur zur Folge hatte, dass sie zuckte. Lily konnte sich plötzlich sehr gut vorstellen, dass die beiden keine glückliche Ehe führten. „Es – es tut mir Leid, ich war einfach nur neugierig.", er gluckste leise.

„Meine arme, kleine Ehefrau.", sagte er abfällig. „Das geht mit verschlossenen Gittern.", belehrte er sie. „Diese drei sind so zu sagen die Spitze von Moodys Team und du bist nur – tja, du bist nur meine arme kleine Ehefrau. ...sie würden dir noch entwischen.", er belächelte seine Frau ein wenig, der, wie Lily jetzt mit etwas Mühe erkennen konnte, kleine Tränchen über die Wangen liefen, dabei streichelte er sie weiterhin, obwohl deutlich zu sehen war, dass ihr das nicht gefiel.

„Lucius, ich bin eine starke Hexe, sie würden mir nicht so schnell entkommen.", protestierte sie kleinlaut.

„Nun, letztes Mal solltest du Potter umbringen und hast es nicht getan.", erinnerte er sie.

„E – er hat... Er hat Jeffrey umgebracht, ich war – ich war einfach überrascht.", er nickte, dabei schnalzte er sanft mit seiner Zunge.

„Geh wieder hinauf, Liebes.", befahl er ihr. „Wo du nicht siehst, was passiert. Du solltest dich ohnehin nicht zu sehr aufregen, nicht wahr? Wir wollen nicht, dass dir noch so ein Missgeschick passiert und du ein weiteres Baby verlierst.", jetzt wurde sie blass.

„J – ja.", stotterte sie, offensichtlich zutiefst bewegt von dem Vorwurf, den er gerade nicht einmal hätte verstecken können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Er wirkte beinahe zornig auf seine arme Ehefrau, die mit zittrigen Schritten nun wieder die Treppen hinauf verschwand.

„Du bist ein Monster.", knurrte Sirius.

„Nun, du bist bald tot.", schnarrte Lucius zurück, dann gluckste er darüber, als wäre das ein besonders geschickter Scherz von ihm gewesen. „Ich lasse Severus den Spaß, euch beide zu töten. Miss Evans nehme ich mir vor.", zu ihrer Überraschung griff James nun nach ihrer Hand. „Bis später.", verabschiedete er sich dann spöttisch und drehte sich herum.

Sirius stöhnte, als das Gitter endlich zu fiel und Lucius verschwunden war. „Wir haben ihr Leben zerstört, James...", maulte er.

„Ich weiß.", gab der zurück. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das sie war, die mich umbringen sollte..."

„Doch, ich habe sie erkannt.", erwiderte Sirius. „Aber sie hat es nicht getan. Weißt du warum?"

„Warum?"

„Weil sie immer noch einer der Guten ist.", grinste er, dabei stand er auf. „Das hier hat sie mir gegeben.", dabei deutete er auf eine kleine Glasscherbe, völlig mit Blut verschmiert. Sie hätte am liebsten gejubelt, als Sirius ihre Fesseln durch schnitt und dann auch James befreite. Der zögerte keine Sekunde und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Fenster, hier vorne.", wies Sirius sie an. Sie folgten ihm beide, um durch ein winziges Fenster unter dem Dach zu sehen. „Seht, das Tor!", murmelte er. „Kannst du hier durch klettern?", fragte er sie dann.

„Ihr nicht?", hakte sie nach.

„Uh – ich glaube, James kommt nicht mehr allzu weit.", erwiderte er.

„Mir geht es super, ich habe schon mit ganz anderen Sachen überlebt.", erwiderte der ein bisschen eingeschnappt. „Komm, Lily, du als erstes.", wies er sie an, dabei bot er ihr eine Räuberleiter an. Sie kletterte zwischen den Gitterstäben hervor und kauerte sich dann an die Mauer. Es war eiskalt draußen und von drinnen hörte sie James und Sirius streiten, wer nun ging.

„Du bist verwundet, du gehst zuerst!", beharrte Sirius.

„Ich bin klüger und stärker als du, ich komme hier auch alleine raus, du gehst zu erst!", bekam er als Antwort.

„James, du bist geschwächt, was, wenn du-"

„Mir geht es super!"

„Könnt ihr euch bitte beeilen?", fragte Lily zittrig. Wieso war es so eiskalt? Kurz darauf erschien Sirius' Kopf aus dem Fenster.

„Wehe, du spielst jetzt den Helden.", knurrte er. „Komm jetzt, James, mach dran...", wies er ihn an. James räusperte sich beherzt, dann nahm er Anlauf. Seine Hände klammerten sich an einem der Gitter fest, sein Gesicht war knallrot, während er sich offensichtlich unter größter Anstrengung herauf zog.

„Ich schaff es nicht.", stöhnte er schließlich frustriert. „Ich komme nicht weiter. Geht ohne mich..."

„Vergiss es!", knurrte Sirius nur, dabei griff er an seine Arme. „Ich ziehe dich hoch.", und genau das tat er. Es sah schmerzhaft aus, zumindest für James, weil sein Körper dabei einige Schürfwunden abbekam, aber er zog ihn herauf und durch das Gitter, wo James dann eine Sekunde reglos liegen blieb.

„Bringt ihr mich ins Mungos?", fragte er schließlich geschlagen.

„Noch durch das Tor, dann haben wir es geschafft.", sagte sie mitleidig, während Sirius und sie ihm auf halfen. „Richtig, Sirius?"

„Das wird nicht so einfach, wie das klingt, ich glaube, die Malfoys haben einige Zauber auf ihrem Tor.", gab der grimmig zurück.

„Dobby.", kam ihr die zündende Idee. „Ich gehe und suche Dobby.", schlug sie vor.

„Ich kenne das Haus besser und finde ihn wahrscheinlich schneller.", erwiderte er. „Du bleibst hier bei James.", sie nickte.

Er war schwer, so wurde ihr bewusst, als Sirius ihn los ließ. „Vielleicht hätte doch lieber ich gehen sollen.", flüsterte sie, weil sie merkte, dass sie unter seiner Last zusammen brach. „W – wollen wir uns setzen, James?", er nickte schwer atmend.

„Irgendwie – uhm – irgendwie geht es mir nicht gut genug.", murmelte er. „Mist..."

Sie rutschten langsam zu Boden, wo er sich räusperte. „James-"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lily.", murmelte er. „Okay? Ich tue es wirklich, du bist entzückend und ich liebe dich schon seit Ewigkeiten.", er räusperte sich verlegen. „Aber – aber ich bin viel zu gefährlich für dich.", sie seufzte.

„Denkst du nicht-"

„Nein.", murmelte er. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass wir das doch irgendwie hinkriegen würden. Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen.", er küsste sie sachte auf den Mund, dann lehnte er sich ein wenig zurück. „Vergessen wir einfach, dass das passiert ist.", die Worte verletzten sie zutiefst, aber sie sagte nichts. „Baby?"

„Also-", sie schniefte. „Also werden wir von jetzt an zusammen arbeiten und-"

„Nein.", machte er sofort. „Nein, das geht nicht, ich bin emotional betroffen, wir können nicht zusammen arbeiten. Du wirst das Team wechseln müssen.", meinte er seufzend. „Wir – wir sollten so wenig Kontakt wie nur irgendwie möglich haben.", ihr traten dicke Tränen in die Augen.

„Aber-"

„Lily, lass es gut sein, okay?", bat er sie erschöpft. „Ich liebe reicht doch, oder?", darauf antwortete sie nicht. In diesem Moment erschienen Sirius und Dobby, die sie nur griffen und sofort disapparierten.

Sie saßen mit Sirius und Moody an einem runden Tisch. „Also... Also das ist alles ein ziemliches Desaster gewesen, nicht wahr?"; flüsterte sie irgendwann. Darauf antwortete niemand. „Sie sagen also, ich bin gefeuert.", stöhnte sie.

„Das ist unfair, Alastor, sie war einfach nur der beste Auror, der sie immer ist!", maulte James. „Sie kennt mich zu gut, sie wusste, dass ich unschuldig bis. Sie wäre nicht mit irgendwem mit gegangen!", ärgerte er sich.

„Das Ministerium hat beschlossen, man kann einem Auror, der seinem Team treuer ist, als dem Ministerium, nicht vertrauen.", sie nickte bitter.

„Ich habe also keine Chance.", meinte sie. „Alles klar, also... Also dann – dann gehe ich und packe meine Sachen zusammen.", murmelte sie benommen. All die harte Arbeit und nun war es vorbei. Man hatte sie einfach so gefeuert.

„Alastor-", begann Sirius ebenfalls.

„Diese Entscheidung kommt von ganz oben!", unterbrach er ihn, woraufhin sie alle schwiegen, danach seufzte er. „Evans, es tut mir Leid, Sie wissen, ich halte große Stücke auf sie, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl.", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht und nickte.

„Ja, ich weiß.", flüsterte sie. „Ich... Ich weiß, Moody, schon gut.", ihre Stimme zitterte, wie sie beiläufig bemerkte. „Das – uh – tatsächlich ist das nicht die Enttäuschung des Tages, sondern landet nur noch auf dem zweiten Platz.", ein Blick traf James, der jedoch seine Augen geschlossen hatte und offenbar meditierte oder so.

„Ich kündige.", sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme.

„Was?", riefen Moody und Sirius aus einem Munde.

„Ich kündige, du hast gehört, was ich gesagt habe.", gab er zurück. „Wenn Lily nicht mehr arbeitet und ich auch nicht mehr arbeite, dann können wir untertauchen und uns verstecken.", erklärte er schulterzuckend. „Und zusammen sein."

„Was?", stöhnte Moody wieder. „Das kannst du nicht machen, Junge! Du bist Team-Leiter, du bist-"

„Wenn ich schuldig gewesen wäre, hättet ihr mich auch irgendwie ersetzen müssen.", erwiderte er wieder schulterzuckend. „Lily? Was sagst du?", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kicherte plötzlich.

„Was? James, du spinnst doch!", er stand auf.

„Komm schon.", bat er sie. „Denk doch darüber nach. Wir können nicht zusammen sein, weil unsere Berufe so dermaßen gefährlich sind und – und weil ich emotional beeinträchtigt und erpressbar bin, wenn mich mal irgendwer gefangen nimmt. Wenn wir aber gar nicht mehr arbeiten, sondern in einem kleinen Häuschen irgendwo im nirgendwo untertauchen müssen, dann – Baby, dann könnten wir zusammen sein. Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder? Das wolltest du doch, oder?", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

„Aber nicht zum Preis, dass du deinen Job aufgeben musst. Oder ich meinen. Was wir tun-"

„Lily, ich liebe dich!", erinnerte er sie. „Das zählt doch mehr, oder?", sie stöhnte leise.

„Warte – ist das euer Ernst?", fragte Moody sie überrascht. „James, du kannst nicht einfach kündigen, wir haben – wir haben einen bindenden Vertrag und wir brauchen dich!"

„Das mag sein, aber gerade hat das Ministerium versucht, mich zu töten und nun habt ihr Lily gefeuert, die einzige Person auf dieser Welt, der ich jemals rückhaltlos vertrauen konnte.", Sirius senkte seinen Blick, aber er zuckte nur noch einmal mit seinen Schultern, um zu verdeutlichen, wie einfach diese Entscheidung und wie logisch seine Schlussfolgerung war. „Also... Also wenn sie geht, gehe ich auch und wenn wir eh schon beide gegangen sind, dann können wir uns auch verstecken und zusammen sein.", Moody stöhnte.

„Damit macht man keine Witze, ihr habt es gerade fünf Tage miteinander ausgehalten, das ist kein Beweis, dass ihr für immer untertauchen könnt!", ermahnte er sie.

„Lass uns durchbrennen, Lily!", forderte er sie auf. „Das war, was du wolltest. Du wolltest mit mir zusammen sein. Jetzt kannst du mich haben.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Und wovon wollen wir leben? Ich meine-", darauf schnaubte er.

„Du redest mit James Potter.", ermahnte er sie. „Ich habe mehr als genug Gold auf der Seite, ich arbeite aus Spaß und damit mir nicht langweilig wird...", erinnerte er sie dann, dabei griff er nach ihrer Hand und stand auf. „Baby, denk darüber nach. Du wolltest mit mir zusammen sein, das können wir haben. Wir können alles haben, was wir wollen. Du musst nur ja sagen.", sie fühlte, wie ihre Tränen Überhand nahmen und stöhnte.

„Was – Ja wozu?", fragte sie ihn aufgewühlt.

„Ja zu mir. Zu uns. Denk an vorletzte Nacht. Denk daran, dass ich immer haben werde, was du brauchst, es gibt nur einen James Potter.", seine Hände griffen in ihre blonden, kurzen Haare. „Und egal wie sie aussieht, es gibt auch nur eine Lily Evans.", flüsterte er dann zärtlich.

„A – also... Also du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir durchbrenne, irgendwo ins nirgendwo ziehe und nie wieder Kontakt zu meinen Freunden habe?", hakte sie nach.

„Unsinn.", machte er. „Wir können Kontakt zu unseren Freunden haben, wir müssen nur eine Weile untertauchen.", jetzt landeten seine Lippen ungefragt auf ihren. Ihr kam plötzlich in den Sinn, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie krank im Stroh aufgewacht und er fort gewesen war. Wie verzweifelt und einsam und verlassen sie sich gefühlt hatte, weil er gegangen war. Ohne sie. Und weil sie gehofft hatte, er würde bleiben. Weil er etwas hatte, was sie unbedingt brauchte.

Weil sie schon so lange zusammen waren.

Natürlich nicht 'zusammen' in diesem Sinne, sondern zusammen, nebeneinander. Sie waren so lange Partner und sie waren so ein gutes Team. Ihr war nie aufgefallen, wie sehr sie James Potter brauchte, weil er einfach immer da gewesen war. Das alles kam nun in ihr Bewusstsein und als er sich von ihr löste und sie ansah, da grinste sie plötzlich. „Du hast also eine Menge Kohle?"

„Eine ganze Menge.", grinste er zurück. „Davon kann man prima leben.", sie küsste ihn jetzt zurück, sodass er endlich seine Arme um sie schlang und sie sogar einen Moment anhob. „Ist – ist das ein ja?", fragte er dann strahlend. Sie nickte glücklich, woraufhin er sie ungläubig ansah. „Ein richtiges ja? Keine krummen Nummern, Evans!", ermahnte er sie, aber darauf kicherte sie nur und zog ihn zu einem ganz verrückten Kuss.

„Ein ganz richtiges Ja, versprochen!"

„Um Himmels Willen, ihr zwei, wirklich, ihr könnt nicht einfach-", der Rest von Moodys Strafpredigt ging vollkommen unter im nächsten Kuss und dem danach. Eigentlich wussten sie nie, was er noch alles sagte.

Und es interessierte sie auch nicht so wirklich...


End file.
